Scattered Rose
by Shyla915
Summary: The battle at Haven scattered them, yet the fight must continue. Even if those that fight only do so to return to those they left behind. Plagued by nightmares and regrets, they move forward hoping for a better tomorrow despite the sins of the past that follow them. Shadowed Rose book 2.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own RWBY**

Ducking under the spar she rolled forward trying to get around her opponent. Climbing to her feet she waited. The sound of boots crunching against the snow under their feet was all the signal she needed. Spinning around she raised her hand a glyph appearing between them to block the spear. Tightening her grip on the dagger she jumped back flipping over the sword that would have impacted her back. Landing easily she lashed out her dagger scaping off his aura. He fell forward dropping out of his partner's way as the redhead stabbed forward the plain metal spear heading toward their opponent's chest.

Sidestepping she dodged the spear before stepping into her opponent's personal space. Her dagger skimmed across the other woman's vest causing her to stumble back. Dancing out of the way she avoided the sword strike coming from her left side. Retreating she panted her shoulders slumping slightly as the morning sun streamed down onto the roof they were fighting on. Watching them regroup she took a deep breathe her muscles tensing as she prepared to lunge forward against. Kicking off the ground she rushed forward swinging her dagger at her opponent's shield.

A hand closed around her hood yanking her back. Choking she dropped her dagger her hands flying up to clutch at her throat. Glaring back into brown eyes she stomped her foot down onto his. Rolling his eyes he released her not caring as she fell onto the ground.

"Good job kids," Aiden said mockingly easily sidestepping her attempt to hit him. Jaune sighed replacing the sword in the sheath at his waist while the shield refolded into a disk on his arm. Whipping the snow off his white jacket he kept his eyes on Pyrrha as the spear she was holding collapsed into a metal pole which she slipped into a holster on her back.

"we still need to get better," Weiss snapped pushing herself off the floor. Snow fell away from the black pants she wore as she shoved her dagger into place at her hip. Aiden paused staring at the woman while she worked to rid her self of the snow clinging to her. Patting down her sleeved arms she glared at the snow missing the warm weather already.

"You can't rush this Weiss," he told her softly. Turning her glare on him she stalked forward her gloved finger poking him in the chest.

"Every day we waste training is one more day my father is abusing my family legacy," she said harshly. Narrowing his eyes her grabbed her wrist and twisted. Dropping to her knees as he forced her arm behind her back she glared down at the floor her eyes watering.

"You cant take back anything on your knees," he scolded sending Jaune a warning look when the knight moved forward. Pyrrha gripped her lovers arm pulling him back slightly. Nodding to the woman Aiden returned his attention to the Heiress saying, "tell me, Weiss, what should you do now?"

Her hand closed around a fist full of snow the pain in her arm becoming almost unbearable. Biting her lip she kicked out behind her only to miss as he nimbly stepped out of reach. Collapsing further onto the roof she slammed her fist down. Feeling his fingers tap her neck she froze.

"Dead," he stated releasing the woman. Sitting up slowly she cradled her arm to her chest. Unable to meet his eyes she stared at the floor her short white hair obscuring her eyes. Aiden sighed running a hand through his hair, he felt slightly guilty but in his defense, the woman had been pushing him for almost two weeks. Kneeling he reached out tilting her chip up as he said, "Weiss we're going against murders. We can't afford to go rushing in, or would you rather allow your friends to die?"

"I'm not a child Kane," she snapped pushing herself up. He winced standing slowly as she began to pace. Her eyes were darkened with anger as she tried to hold herself back from attacking him. It wouldn't get her anywhere nor would she actually win against him. The arm she held to her chest was proof that not only was he stronger than her but he was willing to use that strength against her.

"Weiss, Aiden is right," Jaune said stepping into her path. His dark blue eyes filled with worry as he reached out to grip her shoulders. Meeting her eyes he said, "we can't rush in and expect things to go our way. Not when the council and your father control most of the city."

"But that's the problem isn't it," she snapped her anger driving her forward with the need to make them understand.

"Weiss-"

"No my father tainted the family legacy! He tried to kill us! I can't allow him to destroy everything my family worked to build," she snapped slapping his hands away from her. Dejected he watched her walk away slamming the roof door behind her. Pyrrha touched his shoulder gently.

"She's going to get herself killed," he whispered softly turning to stare into her warm green eyes. She still wasn't at full strength although she was getting there, so he didn't know what to do when Weiss wanted to push them past their limits. He could understand her frustration but he couldn't see why she didn't just trust them to help her.

"She blames herself," Aiden told him as the man began started toward the door, his hand rested on the handle for a moment as he turned back saying, "I'll talk to the ice queen, you two go pick up the weapons we ordered the other day."

"You're not going to hurt her or you," Jaune asked softly.

"I suggest you worry about yourself," Aiden said avoiding the question. Jaune winced stepping away from him slightly. Pyrrha gave her lover a worried look. Aiden sighed in defeat saying, "don't worry I won't hurt Weiss. On another note, Pyrrha let me know if you start feeling ill."

Nodding Pyrrha watched him go. She knew the man was worried about her health. On the trip to Atlas, he'd been watching her very closely. She listened to Jaune sigh before reaching up her fingers drifting over his cheeks as she pushed a strand of hair behind his ear. He held her hand there pressing a kiss to the soft skin on her wrist. Standing there in silence they took a moment to just feel safe.

Weiss slammed the door to her room shut not caring if the hinges broke or not. Everything in the old safe house was falling apart anyway so what did one door matter. Pacing she resisted the urge to trash her room as she pulled the dark blue hooded vest over her head and tossed it onto her bed. Pain shot up her arm causing her to cry out as she practically fell onto the chair beside the window.

She wanted to be angry but she could understand where his words came from. She knew she was pushing too hard, but it didn't matter. Her father had to be taken down. She had to do this so she could go home. Would she even have a home to return to or would the woman who held her heart cast her aside?

Her heart ached for the warm embrace of Yang's arms as they lay awake in bed talking about trivial things. Wincing she leaned back against the window the cold glass anchoring her in reality. She'd chosen to leave Yang so that the blonde would be safe. In the end, her choices were just that, hers and no one else. When this was all over she'd find her again and beg for forgiveness but until that day she couldn't afford to be held down by useless guilt.

Curling up in the chair she tried to kick off her flats the shoes falling to the floor with a dull thud. For a moment she imagined that the sound must be the same as her heart made when she left Yang with only a letter. Hearing the door open she tensed shooting a glare at Aiden as he entered an ice pack held in his hand. Waving it in her direction he shut the door behind him.

"I'm surprised the rooms not destroyed," he said actually shock in his voice. Huffing she stood slowly using her good arm to push herself up. Seeing the way she angled her injured arm away from him he held out the ice pack as a peace offering saying, "in my defense you've been a bitch lately."

Snatching it from him she sat on the edge of her bed holding it to her wrist. Her eyes were on the worn wooden floor as he shifted on his feet slightly. Finally, her eyes met his the ice blue filled with anguish.

"I'm not going to apologize," she said calmly showing none of the anguish and anger she'd been feeling. He nodded accepting the words for what they were.

"If you continue pushing us away you might not have anyone left," he warned softly. He might have agreed to help her but leaving in the night would be easy.

"I," she started before looking away from him her hand clutching the ice pack tightly for a moment as she tried to gather her thoughts. She wasn't trying to push them away. Truly all she wanted was to get this over with quickly.

"Weiss listen, I don't know what you're going through," he said gaining her attention. Leaning back against the wall he waited until she rose her head to look at him before continuing, "leaving Yang was hard I get that, but you can't keep taking out this anger on the rest of us."

"I'm not trying to, I just want to get this over with," she told him as firmly as she could. When he simply stared at her with suspicious eyes she said, "I'll try to control my temper I promise."

Exhaling slowly Aiden nodded. He didn't quite believe her but there was nothing he could do to call her out on it. He could see the misery in her eyes and knew she was more irritated with herself than them. It was the only reason he hadn't left, yet he didn't know how much more he could take. He was an assassin, a doctor, but he did not once sign up to be her punching bag. Looking away from her he straightened saying, "see that you do or the next time you aim that anger at me I'll do more than twist your arm."

* * *

okay so this is the first chapter of book 2. What do you guys think? Did I make Weiss to strange? I wanted her to seem sort of depressed and angry at herself for leaving Yang. What are your opinions on the dynamics of the group? Also who would you rather read about next Yang or Adam?


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own RWBY**

Dakota watched the people bellow him with cautious eyes. While he counted Raven and his sibling students among his family he did not completely trust those in the tribe. Today would be the first day of Yang's training, something that he held a great interest in. Raven's estranged husband would also be arriving with his daughter soon. Not that he minded the thought of another male in the camp. He was drastically outnumbered by females already since Adam had never stuck around very long.

Catching sight of his teacher his eyes narrowed. Ears twitching he studied the woman as she made her rounds, checking in on the tribe. Her scent had changed in the last few weeks. While he knew what it meant, he had no doubt that confronting her on it would lead to either a new scar or the punishment of sharpening every single dust blade she owned. In truth he would rather get a new scar than deal with all the blades. Swinging his legs he watched as Vernal walked over to their teacher. From the tense set of her shoulders and the furious glare on her face she would be questioning the woman on their new sibling student.

He didn't mind the thought of gaining a new sibling. It would be a welcome change since the girl was so aggressive. Although he could see how Vernal might see this as another attack on the territory she'd so viciously guarded over the last few years. She wanted to be heir, something none of Raven's other students had much interest in. True they might care for the tribe but unlike Vernal, they saw no point in leading a pack of bandits.

Watching Vernal attempt to dissuade Raven from bringing Yang and Tai into the tribe amused him though. He knew that once their teacher set her mind to something nothing could change it. When her red eyes flickered up to him he sent her a grin. Shaking her head she waved him over ignoring the tantrum being thrown by her female student. Pouting he willed the golden platform below him to lower. Reaching the ground he noticed the glare Vernal sent in his direction as she stubbornly tried to gain Raven's attention. The wolf ears on his head twitched for a moment in amusement as he watched the rage swirl in her eyes.

"Did you notice anything off while sunbathing," Raven asked drawing his attention. He raised an eyebrow at her wording. Seeing her eyes drift up to his ears he pouted his amusement fading.

"I'm a wolf not a cat," he stated firmly. Honestly comparing him to a cat was a sin. He was loyal, unlike fickle felines. He didn't run at the first sign of danger nor did he act without thinking. In his mind he was better than any cat could ever be faunus or otherwise. When she said nothing and only pinned him with unimpressed eyes he sighed saying, "nothing of interest. Although I would suggest fish for dinner with the river so close."

When Vernal snickered he paused. His mind running over his words for a moment as he realized he had indeed sounded like a cat. Crossing his arms he glanced away refusing to be embarrassed or defend his words. Doing so would only give the annoying woman satisfaction. Sometimes he just wanted to toss her off a cliff and watch her fall. Of course, it wouldn't be a high cliff or have sharp rocks at the bottom.

"Yes, of course," Raven told him just managing to hold back her amusement. Sending her a glare he pouted. Why couldn't he just go home to Menagerie? He missed his nice house with clean floors and spotless walls. Although the thought of returning after leaving food in his refrigerator for so long caused him mental pain. Maybe a small spotless house out in the country away from the kingdoms. Somewhere quiet without fear of being attacked or bothered.

"I don't understand why you're bringing her here," Vernal snapped shaking him from his fantasies. Raven sighed her fingers coming up to pinch her nose.

"You don't have to understand it you only have to accept it," Dakota said cutting off the argument before it could begin. When Vernal shifted her glare to him he held her gaze without hesitation. He watched in confusion as her cheeks tinted pink for a moment.

"Fine," she snapped stomping her foot before spinning on her heel. Watching the woman storm away from him he turned his attention to Raven who was hiding her snickers behind her hand. Putting the encounter from his mind he smiled.

"Would you like me to accompany you," he asked his instincts pushing him to protect his alpha. While she might not be a faunus she was still his leader and vulnerable. Raven paused seeing the pleading look in his eyes despite the casual tone of his offer.

"Yes," she said agreeing without hesitation. His shields would be very helpful should Yang decide to attack for her actions at Haven. While Tai wouldn't mind what she'd done her daughter was another story entirely. Watching his teacher open a portal to her daughter he gripped her arm gently.

"Allow me," he pleaded softly. The thought of his teacher entering first when they knew nothing of what awaited them didn't sit well with him. For a moment he thought she would argue. Her hand tightened on her sword as she studied him her eyes searching his for any sign of pity. Finally, she relented nodding her head slightly to his idea.

Stepping though he didn't hesitate to raise a shield as the hair on his arms rose in warning. A fist bounced off his shield without leaving a mark. Faintly he was amused as the woman glared at him her blonde hair ruffled in a way that screamed she'd just woken up. Glancing over the yellow tank top and brown shorts he huffed. She didn't even have her weapons on her and considering it was almost noon he almost pitied her. Raven wouldn't allow a student of hers to sleep in like this.

"What do you want," the blonde hissed glaring at her mother with matching red eyes. Raven sighed her headache from earlier returning.

"As promised your training begins tomorrow," Raven said shocking the girl into silence. Watching her daughter closely Raven rested her hand on Dakota's shoulder saying, "you can let down your shield now."

"Once she agrees not to attack I will," he said ignoring what he knew was a direct order. Her eyes pinned him with a shocked look unable to comprehend that he would defy one of her orders when he'd never done so before. Seeing her look his eyes flashed down to her stomach before drifting back up to her eyes. The movement was subtle but the implications caused her to pale.

"I won't attack," Yang announced her eyes changing back to lilac. She seemed tired as the fight drained out of her. Dakota studied her noting the redness around her eyes. The crumpled letter on the bed stuck out to him as he surveyed the room. Nodding his head he dropped the shield.

"We'll talk later," Raven whispered as she passed him her eyes narrowed in his direction. Nodding he watched the interaction between mother and daughter unfold. He knew Raven would question him but as long as she was safe he could deal with her questions.

"Why now," Yang questioned not sure what she meant. Before Haven she would have loved the chance to be around her mother but now after everything that happened she just wanted to go home. Weiss left her alone with a letter. A letter that explained almost nothing. What was she supposed to do now just stay here and wait for the woman to come back? Ren and Nora had taken to helping Haven rebuild. They even went as far as to sign up for classes. Ironwood would be staying to look after Lionheart since despite everything they couldn't actually prove the headmasters guilt.

Raven didn't know how to answer. Telling Yang the truth would make her sound weak but at the same time, she wasn't as good with words as Tai was. He could have made their daughter see reason, and explain everything in a way the girl would understand. Raven, however, wasn't good with explaining herself. Most of the time she just attacked and hoped things went her way or that at least she had someone there to speak for her. The tribe followed her without question. Tai understood her better than she knew herself and her students had learned her body language and could tell by now what she wanted to say.

"Because it's finally safe enough for you in the tribe," Dakota said taking her attention off Raven. The blonde glared at him not buying the excuse for one second. After all, what would be strong enough to control the great Raven Branwen? Rolling his eyes he spoke, "gather your things. We still have to get your father before heading to the tribe."

Yang bristled her pride screaming at her to attack him for the tone he spoke with. Raven reached out placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder. The blonde froze her heart aching. How long had she wished for this exact moment? For her mother to come swooping in and say she wanted her back, was something she wanted since she was a child. So why didn't she feel anything other than anger? Watching the woman open a portal she wanted to lash out but couldn't find the energy to do much more than stuff her clothes into her suitcase. The letter Weiss left her sitting innocently on the bed like it wasn't to blame for her current state of mind. Reaching out she gripped the paper in her hand part of her wanting to rip it into shreds, yet she couldn't. Pushing the letter into the front pocket of her suitcase she zipped it up before grabbing the rapier sitting on the dresser.

"Ready," Raven asked watching her daughter closely. Yang nodded holding the sword tightly as she watched her mother step through the portal. Feeling Dakota's eyes on her back she followed. Dakota trailed behind her keeping his eyes on the two women. Just in case Yang forgot her own words and attacked.

"Rae," Tai shouted abandoning the watering can in favor of throwing his arms around his wife. She laughed as he spun her around mumbling nonsense about the latest brand of sunflower he'd found. He didn't even notice his daughter who was watching with shock. Setting her down he ran his eyes over her inspecting for any wounds. Finding nothing he smiled saying, "I hope you don't have something for me to bury again."

"It's good to see you, Tai," she said softly the smile she wore made her seem years younger. He beamed at the small praise before raising their still connected hands.

"And you, do you feel better than last time," he asked worry in his voice. Dakota felt his respect for the man rise just a little as he watched the blonde worry about his mate.

"I still have a lot to tell you," she said her smile fading. Dakota huffed at the understatement.

"I'll make some tea," Tai offered only having eyes for the woman in front of him. Behind her parent's Yang was almost boiling with anger and confusion. Watching the way he lovingly brushed his thumb over her hand she found herself hurting.

"Dad," she said her voice sounding distant even to herself. He froze his shoulders tensing as he turned to look at her. She saw the panic in his eyes but what truly got her notice was the guilt. The truth she saw in his blue eyes told her more than his words ever could. Clenching her hands into fists she startled at the feeling of cold metal in her hand. Looking down she noticed the sunlight glancing off the rapier in her hand. Weiss' rapier. Using the touch of metal to keep her, in reality, she brushed past her parents heading to her room. She couldn't stand to see either of them right now. Not with the betrayal so fresh in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own RWBY**

Ignoring the humans around them as the train pulled into the station Sienna put all her attention on the young boy shivering beside her. Her hand drifted up to the clasp of her cloak only to still as a very drunk human walked by obscurities falling from his lips. Disgust curled in her gut and she dropped her hand deciding to wrap her arm around the boy at her side instead of giving him her cloak. Adam had left them to talk to one of his contacts leaving the two of them surrounded by humans and down trodden faunus. In fact, it seemed to be Jay's babysitter while Adam was off doing whatever he did was worse than looking after Ruby. At least Ruby could fight.

Her ears went back as someone shoved into her back. Hissing under her breath she tightened her grip on Jay her eyes searching for a way out of the crowd as his shaking increased. Worry began to gnaw at her that perhaps his quivering wasn't just because of the cold. Spying a small area beside the stairs she pulled the boy in front of her both her arms wrapping around him so that he wouldn't get lost. Jay whimpered his ears pinned against his head as the overwhelming scents around him seemed to get closer. He hated this, how anyone could tolerate being in a room like this filled with people, was beyond him. The urge to go home and hide under the covers with Belle, the cat, was overwhelming.

Pressing himself closer to sienna he tried to tune out the world around him but it wasn't working. Eyes firmly on the floor he tried to keep calm. Feeling someone bump into him he shuddered the movement causing Sienna to growl. She hated this being boxed in and unable to keep the boy, who she considered her ward, from shaking like a leaf. She'd already failed Ruby, she didn't want to fail Jay as well.

"Filthy faunus belong in Mantle not Atlas," she heard the words spoken from her right and winced. She could smell the alcohol that layered them. Gripping Jay tighter she struggled to push them forward. While she knew all humans weren't like these, it was getting harder to acknowledge that when she was surrounded by drunken racists. Sometimes she wished Ruby hadn't gotten captured and left her serving Adam. She didn't trust the man, not after his betrayal. A traitorous strand of hair fell in front of her face and she reached up to push it back.

Feeling someone bump into her she stumbled. Feeling herself fall she let go of her grip on Jay. She didn't want to drag the boy down with her. Falling back she landed roughly her hood falling back. Jay froze spinning around to stare at the woman as the humans around them began to mumble while the faunus looked away and hurried off trying not to draw attention to themselves. Looking up at him Sienna willed the boy to keep moving.

Standing she brushed herself off giving a cold glare to the humans around her. Curling her hand around her chain her body tensed as one of the humans moved toward her the stumbling walk signifying he was drunk. Her eyes flickered to Jay who was still standing in place unable to leave her before she released her weapon and relaxed. She couldn't get into a fight with him here. Not if she wanted to keep him safe.

Across the room, Blake tensed her plans to ride the train to Mantle derailing as she recognized her old leader. Reaching up to make sure the white and black bandanna was still covering her ears she moved into the shadows. When Adam had taken over the White Fang she'd thought he'd killed the tiger faunus, yet here she was. To find the ex-leader of the white fang in such a place was strange though. Most faunus tend to avoid Atlas unless they work there or go to the Academy. Both of which she was sure did not apply to Sienna.

"Awe it's a kitty," the drunk mumbled as he reached for Sienna's ears. She looked down her eyes blazing as anger drummed through her blood. Hearing a shriek she looked up. Adam stood in front of her holding the fools wrist tightly. A sharp cracking sound filling the now silent space. Without his mask she could see the rage in his eyes as he turned to her. She froze remembering for a moment the cold he'd exuded in her throne room the day he'd came to take over. Seeing the barely there fear shoot though her eyes he softened slightly.

"Get Jay and go," he ordered giving her no option but to obey. Nodding she moved quickly reaching out to the boy who grasped her hand tightly. This time the crowd parted for them as they moved. He watched them go closely his grip on the human's wrist tightening every few seconds until the man was on the ground.

Blake watched the scene from the shadows her body tensed and ready to flee if he saw her. To find him defending the ex-leader of the white fang was shocking. She was also curious about the child they had with them. Thankfully he seemed more worried about the human he was disciplining than observation, allowing her to go unnoticed. She winced as the human cried out clawing at Adam's hand. She knew he was ruthless but to go so far against a drunken man, did that mean the boy with them was important to him?

"it's impolite to assault a lady," he stated coldly part of him enjoying this. The human whimpered his blunt nails doing nothing but agitating the faunus holding him. Looking around at the humans and faunus watching the scene he sighed. Once he would have broken the man's arm and maybe his neck. Releasing the man he stepped back saying, "I suggest you think out your actions more in the future."

Stalking away from the human he ignored the whispers around him not noticing the golden eyes trailing him. Blake followed him silently wanting to find his base. She was surprised though. The Adam she knew would have killed that human without a second thought. His words at Haven haunted her. Knowing that he was close enough to Ruby for her to confide in him, worried her. She couldn't get into a fight with him right now either seeing as Sun left with his team for Vacuo, and she only had Ilia as backup. Of course the closer they'd gotten to Atlas the more stressed Ilia became.

"Where were you," Sienna snapped clutching Jay close to her. Adam winced glancing down at the boy with shame in his eyes. Unwilling to let it go she glared saying, "or did you just plan to leave us there waiting for you all day?"

"Meeting one of my contacts," he told her being completely truthful. Pearl hadn't wanted to go any further from Mantle than the train station so he'd indulged her. At the time it hadn't seemed like anything to worry about. It wasn't like he'd planned for them to be almost attacked. She should know how important these little meetings were or at least know that they were necessary after all she led the White Fang long before he did. Meeting her eyes he said, "I thought you two would be able to handle yourselves while I was gone."

"That's not the point Adam," she hissed sound every bit like a cat, "Jay doesn't like crowds something you forgot about apparently."

"I didn't think I'd be gone that long," he argued trying to defend his position despite the fact that part of him agreed with her. He hadn't thought about the child's aversion to crowds during his planning.

"This boy is as much your responsibility as mine," she stated her voice strained. Adam sighed running a hand through his hair. Seeing she wasn't winning she lashed out saying, "or would you rather Ruby return to find her child traumatized."

Blake froze her eyes widening. Pressing her back against the wall she hid from them. Her emotions running rampant. She wanted to walk up and demand answers, after all, Ruby wouldn't leave someone important to her in the hands of a vicious murder. That's what Adam was, wasn't it? Someone who killed without remorse. Then again hadn't she done the same thing at mountain glen. To save Ruby she'd killed without hesitation, only to drive the girl away at Ilia's urging.

"Cruel woman," Adam snapped his shoulders tense. Of course, he didn't want that. Looking away from her he wanted to curl up and hide. It was times like this he wondered why he even bothered trying to argue with women. He never won. Sighing he realized she was right, not about what happened but about his carelessness. Ruby would kill him if anything happened to her child. he asked, "Is he okay?"

"He will be," she told him slowly releasing her hold on the boy as he stopped shaking. Sienna softened her anger fading. Jay relaxed slightly looking up at Adam warily. He expected pity or disgust to be on the man's face yet there was nothing but understanding. Without thinking, Jay launched himself forward wrapping his arms around the man in a hug. Shocked Adam stumbled back. Looking down at the boy who'd hidden his face, Adam sighed cautiously wrapping his arms around the boy.

"Sorry I wasn't there," Adam said patting the boys head gently. Sienna wanted to blame him but she knew that he honestly hadn't meant to be away from them that long. Not that it mattered in the long run. He'd chosen to bring them here, and that made him partly responsible for what happened. Nodding she accepted his apology. Pulling back Adam knelt down so he could meet Jay's eyes saying, "So I know I promised lunch, but Ice cream might be better."

Blake watched the scene with stunned eyes. She hadn't seen Adam smile like that in a long time, maybe she'd been wrong about him.

* * *

okay since only two people reviewed, making it a tie, I uploaded both chapters after I got done with them.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own RWBY**

Running his hand along the rim off his cup, Aiden watched the café owner closely. The way his eyes shifted nervously and his hands twitching every once and a while, but only when he looked toward the door, was a big hint. Resisting the urge to huff, he drained the cup before waving over a server to order another. If the man was any more obvious Aiden would have killed him thirty minutes ago when he'd first entered the café. Looking up when the bell above the door chimed he hid a smirk behind his cup. The ginger haired girl was horrible at hiding. Of course that was mainly his fault, he should have taught her how to hide better in stead of lecturing her about the benefits of being able to drink coffee.

"Salutations Aiden," Penny stated as she entered. Raising an eyebrow he pointed to the scarf she was wearing on her head. If androids could blush she would have. As of now, there were two customers in the café, so he supposed at least there wouldn't be any casualties when he attacked.

"Cute Pen," he said motioning to the seat across from him. Sitting down slowly Penny froze when he reached over taking the scarf from on top of her head and wrapping it around her neck. Mumbling something about helpless women he sat back sending the waiter a grateful look when he got a refill of coffee. He might have to kill the owner soon but at least he could enjoy the coffee first.

"It's good to see you but should you really be in Atlas," she asked tilting her head to the side. The worry in her eyes was enough to make him smirk.

"I'm not the only one here," he said softly a frown crossing his lips as he remembered Weiss' actions the day before. Sipping his coffee he glanced over at the suspicious café owner for a second as the man vanished into the kitchen. Most likely to see why Aiden wasn't falling over dead from the amount of poison put in the coffee. Laughing internally he refocused on Penny as the girl shifted nervously. Sighing he placed down his cup saying, "I'm sorry to put you in this position."

"Don't worry," she said quickly trying to wave off his apologies. The amused grin he gave her reminded her of happier times before Beacon.

"Still, as one of my only friends I hate putting you in danger," he stated spotting a hooded figure walk past him. Firmly he decided that the first thing he'd be doing once he took over the assassin's made sure they got stealth training. Honestly, he'd already spotted both of the first two idiots they sent to kill him.

"Friends help each other," she said a smile on her face. The simple statement was a testament to her innocence. Something he'd sworn to protect even from himself.

"True," he agreed glancing behind her to the third assassin who'd replaced the nice blonde waiter he'd been silently admiring since arrival. Anger shot though his heart for a moment for the needless death for he had no doubt the man had been slaughtered. Looking back into Penny's eyes he smiled hiding everything but the fondness he had for the synthetic human as he said, "can you wait outside for me?"

Penny stilled her hands clutching the hem of the dark green sweater she was wearing. She wasn't stupid. She knew why he was asking her to go. Everything he'd noticed she had too. Not even bothering to lower her voice she asked, "you're going to kill them aren't you?"

The smirk he gave her was nothing short of demonic. Standing she reached up to touch her scarf wondering for a second how a man as ruthless as he was could care about someone like her. She wasn't human so why was he nicer to her than his own kind. Nodding slowly she dropped her arm and turned. As much as she hated leaving him here alone she didn't doubt his ability to draw blood. Aiden watched he girl leave making sure she was safely out of danger. Taking one last sip of his coffee he heard the shift of clothing behind him. The metallic ringing of a blade being unsheathed, didn't even make him look up.

Reaching back he grabbed the blade without turning. While his attacker tried to pull back Aiden stood slowly his eyes closed as he drank the coffee. Opening his eyes he pinned the man with a glare before attacking. The hooded man stumbled releasing his blade as hot coffee was splashed onto his face. Watching the man fall back howling Aiden tossed the short sword into the air.

"It's rude to attack an unarmed man," he scolded catching the weapon easily. The redhead who'd replaced his waiter lunged forward holding a knife. Rolling his eyes Aiden parried the attack grabbing the man by the neck. Spinning he tossed his captive into the one charging at him. Following the men, he lashed out the stolen dagger scrapping against the redheads back before being knocked away by a silver spearhead.

Not deterred he gripped the shaft of the spear and pulled steel met steel as he stared at a masked face. The dagger strained against the metal forearm guard she wore. The black face mask covered with golden veins jogged his memory of the days before Ironwood. Of a smiling girl and blood covered hands. Shae.

"They said you would freeze if I wore this," she said her voice breaking him from his thoughts. Releasing her spear he stepped back slowly. Shaking his head he wondered who'd told her about him.

"Your good," he told her meaning the praise. He honestly hadn't even sensed her. She inclined her head accepting the complement as she pulled her spear back. Leaning back he asked, "are we going to fight?"

"I was ordered to come welcome you to Atlas," she said her voice sounding almost robotic. He winced at the familiar sound knowing he'd had the same tone years ago. Pity filled him for a second the memories of his own training tugging at his heart. Still that mask was throwing him off. Deciding that the offending mask had to go he winked at her. Deactivating his aura he slammed the dagger into his hand without flinching.

Blood dripped from his hand as he pulled out the dagger tossing it away from him in the direction of one of the assassins. Waving his blood covered hand he willed his semblance into motion. Sharpened needles of blood flew forward in a curved arc and he followed behind them a single curved blade forming from the remaining blood gathered on his hand. She stumbled back her spear spinning to knock away the needless.

Taking the opening he gripped the shaft of her spear with one hand and shoved her against the wall while his other pressed the blade against the vulnerable skin of her neck. Her cloak fell to the ground behind her the pin coming loose. Waves of dark blue hair fell over her shoulders matching the vest she was wearing.

"Take off her mask," he ordered calmly. The anger burning through his blood that someone would dare use Shae's mask made him reckless. Flowing light blue sleeves fell back as he forced her closer to the wall.

"Why are you angry," she asked confusion dripping off her words. He tensed slightly before snarling. Stabbing the blade in his hand into the wall beside her head he pulled the mask from her face. Dark purple eyes stared at him emotionlessly. If it hadn't been for the frown pulling at her lips he would have thought she was a robot. Hearing footsteps behind him, he dropped her mask to the ground and spun. Releasing her he kicked out catching the nervous café owner in the face. The cracking sound of his nose breaking was followed by the sharp gasp he gave out when Aiden slammed his palm into the man's chest.

The man flew back tumbling over the tables around them. Ducking Aiden dodged the sword swung at him, coming back up he grabbed the redheads wrist pulling the man forward. He saw the widening of the fool's eyes as he used the man's own weapon to stab the assailant coming to behead him from behind. Releasing his hold Aiden danced around the stunned man and broke his neck.

The bodies dropped to the ground with a thud as he tilted his head to the right to avoid her spear. Noting the flash of anger in her eyes he frowned. It seemed she wasn't totally emotionless after all. Stepping away from her he watched closely as she lunged forward again.

Swinging the spear at his chest exposed the golden necklace around her neck and the vine like tattoos that trailed up her neck. Her annoyance at his constant dodging showed in the way her attacks sped up the need to hit him overwhelming her logic. She obviously felt something for her fellow assassins. Finally, she messed up.

Stabbing down at his legs she felt her eyes widen as he kicked away the head of her spear the movement causing her to stumble. Grabbing the woman's arms he tossed her away the spear falling from her hands as she hit the counter. Watching her struggle to sit up he causally plucked her spear off the ground. Studying the weapon he appreciated the feathers engraved along the shaft. It was obviously custom made.

"Don't touch that," she ordered emotion leaking into her voice for the first time. He stilled looking down at her. There was true fear in her eyes. Not of being kill but of dying by her own blade. She must have an attachment to the weapon. Staring into her eyes he noticed the golden flecks entangled within the purple. Shifting his grip on her spear he lunged forward.

She rolled out of the way and her arms coming up to block his next swing. Her aura lit up light blue over her body as the weapon bounced off the metal attached to her arms. Pulling back he allowed her to stand. Blocking the kick she aimed at his chest he felt his arms shake from the force she put behind it.

Kicking off the ground she flipped away from him trying to put distance between them. Reaching back she gripped the handle of her gun. Rushing forward he twisted to the side avoiding the bullet she fired the area behind him exploded from the fire dust she'd shot. Knocking the gun from her hand he met her eyes briefly before slamming the blunt end of her spear down onto her head.

Penny kicked the snow blow her feet impatiently. The dark blue jeans she wore standing out against the green boots on her feet. Reaching up she straightened her bow feeling slightly put out as the cold wind blew it out of place once again. For once she was glad not to be human since the wind couldn't affect her. She did, however, love the amount of winter clothing her father had gotten her once she returned from Beacon.

Hearing the door open she turned surprised to see the woman thrown over Aiden shoulder as he exited. Opening her mouth she began to question him onto to squeak when he tossed a spear in her direction. Scrambling to catch the weapon she barely managed to before it hit the ground. Holding the weapon tightly she waved it in his face irritation on her face.

"You're not supposed to toss weapons," she scolded repeating what her father had told her many times. Aiden rolled his eyes adjusting his hold on his opponent so that the woman's head rested against his chest. She looked fragile laying helpless in his grip. Penny blinked her annoyance forgotten as she moved forward asking, "who's she?"

"Our way into their base," he stated coldly.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own RWBY**

Dakota watched his leader pace with wary eye. The way she'd ordered all three of them to sit and stay was slightly annoying, yet he would rather be sitting than standing in her way right now. Tai was sitting on one of the cushions sipping tea and genuinely trying to ignore the woman in front of them. He could already tell the woman was distressed about something. It scared him slightly to know he was in the dark, but at least he wasn't on her hit list. Shifting slightly the faunus looked away from her for a moment. While he knew it could have meant weakness he was curious about how Yang was handling this moment. After learning about Tai and Raven still being together the woman hadn't said much of anything. The blonde was sitting slumped down as if she'd just been told her whole life had been built on lies. His ears twitched as Tai took another sip of tea and he was tempted to throw the mans cup across the tent. Yang glanced over at the faunus beside her as the man stiffened slightly before relaxing. Deciding that getting into a fight with his teacher's husband over a cup of tea wouldn't be a good use of his time, Dakota locked his eyes back on Raven.

She didn't know what to do. Her mom finally wanted to be around her but only after her heart had been broken into pieces. Weiss had left, the note saying she'd be back after dealing with Atlas. Yet it was the fact that the woman left at all. If she'd only waited a day then Yang would have gone with her, she'd have done anything for her. But now she learned that her father had known where Raven was. That even when the woman wanted nothing to do with her only daughter she'd taken in other children to raise and train. It had hurt to learn about Ruby being trained by her mother, but now to learn that Raven had taught four other people. What made them so special? Why would she pick them over her own child? And why did her dad cover for her all these years?

"May I enter," Vernal called from outside the tent her voice sounding oddly smug in a way Dakota didn't want to think about. Somehow he just knew she'd done something worthy of being scolded yet would leave no proof of. For someone so loud she was clever when she needed to be. How she could switch between the two sides of herself was beyond him.

"Of course," Raven said calmly. Dakota winced and apparently, Tai felt the same because he did as well. Angry Raven they could deal with, calm yet angry Raven they could not. Seeing the other man shrink down a little Tai hid his smirk behind his cup. Watching his wife pace had to give him a chance to study her male student. Not that they'd been introduced during her rush to get Yang and him back to the tribe, where she thought it was safe. Honestly, her habits right now reminded him off when she was pregnant and nesting. Suddenly the tea tasted bitter as the thought swam through his mind. She couldn't actually be pregnant, could she? It'd been three months since their lovely uninterrupted week at home before Ruby's birthday. Around the same time, she'd started nesting when she was carrying Yang. Feeling his heart sink he put down his tea. The urge to turn to prayer was almost overwhelming. He might want more kids but not while one was missing and the other was currently sulking. Besides last time he'd had Qrow and Summer to help him, but this time they were gone and he'd be left to deal with Raven all by himself. Holding back a whimper he returned his attention to his wife, who'd stopped pacing to greet the brown haired girl entering the tent.

"I set up Blondies tent between mine and Dakota's," she said the malicious tone of her voice when she mentioned Yang flew right over the woman's head. She didn't even glance up as the other girl sat beside her. Sighing Raven ignored the tone deciding to deal with it later when she wasn't so stressed. Having Vernal bait and test the new arrivals wasn't anything new so it didn't come as a surprise. She'd done the same thing to Adam and Ruby. Of course, Dakota was a special case since she'd been fascinated by the wolf faunus.

"Thank you Vernal," she said a soft smile gracing her face for a second. Dakota held back a sigh. Not that she'd been praised the brunet would get even worse in the days to come. It was like watching a lion strut around camp thinking itself untouchable. Yang tensed at her mother's voice for a moment before she deflated again the hurt over Weiss leaving her overriding the minute anger she felt at her mother. Raven noticed her daughters actions but decided to power though saying, "now that the council is dead it's finally safe enough for you two to come to the tribe."

The statement caused Tai to pale for a second and Raven decided to hold off telling him that he was sitting on the very spot they died on. Seeing him shout about ghosts haunting his soul for an hour was not on her to do list for the day. He might be a huntsmen he couldn't deal with ghosts and Geist Grimm freaked him out so badly that he hid behind someone during elimination missions. Of course, Yang seemed to come back to life after that comment.

"So this council is what kept you from being my mom," she asked softly her voice sounding vulnerable. Hope taking over the sadness and anger for just a moment. Did this mean that her mother wanted her all along? That she hadn't been abandoned? Raven froze the need she saw in her daughter's eyes freezing her in place. Tai saw her tense and opened his mouth to answer when Vernal decided to step in.

"They didn't stop her from being my mom," she said aiming to hurt the other woman. Yang winced her eyes dropping to the floor. So it was true then that Raven chose these students of hers over her daughter. That she actually hadn't been wanted in the first place. Dakota growled his ears going back. Tai narrowed his eyes his fatherly pride coming out to play as he pinned the woman with a glare.

"That wasn't necessary," Dakota snapped the hurt look he'd seen on the blondes face right before she looked down set his protective instincts into play. She was his sister now. It didn't matter that they didn't share the same blood. Now that Raven had brought the woman back into the tribe she was family. Vernal frowned for a second. She couldn't understand why he would protect someone who seemed so weak and fragile. The blonde totally couldn't be useful for anything. Ruby might have proved herself but that didn't mean that this blonde would.

"She's not one of us Dakota," Vernal argued her voice filling with anger. Yang winced her shoulder slumping forward. Tai leaned forward glaring at the woman. His hands curling into fists as his bracers felt heavy on his arms.

"Vernal-"

"Because being one of us is so great," he said darkly, cutting off his teacher. He couldn't look at Raven as he continued saying, "Adam's a terrorist, Ruby's a prisoner, I'm broken and you. Vernal your just a bitch who doesn't know how to shut her mouth."

The woman flinched her eyes widening in hurt. Yang straightened her eyes snapping to him as shock covered her face. He froze the words he'd aimed at her registering in his mind, still once said it wasn't like he could take them back. Standing Dakota moved toward the exit passing Vernal as her head dropped. It hurt to know what he thought of her, after all this time they'd spent together he would put the new brat above her. He'd done the same thing with Ruby putting someone else above her.

She was the one who stayed with him after his nightmares. She was the one who fought and bleed with him. So why was he always putting someone else first? All the pain she felt turned to anger as she shot to her feet. Dakota's ears stood up hearing the enraged shout seconds before she slammed into his back sending them both down to the floor. Her fist impacted his jaw as she pinned him to the floor. He could hear Raven screaming at them but all he could see was the furious light blue eyes staring down at him. She was crying. He'd made her cry. Even as she was pulled away he couldn't get the image out of his head. Someone who trusted him and he'd caused her to cry because he was careless. Pushing his self up he didn't even move as she shoved her way out of Raven's arms and stomped past him.

Raven didn't know what to do. Her students were clawing at each other's throats, her daughter was a complete mess, and to make it worse the only supportive thing Tai had done in the last ten minutes was complementing her tea. He was supposed to be helping her. Dropping down onto the cushion beside her husband she sighed.

"This is a disaster," she said. Yang watched Dakota sit still his eyes on the floor as he thought about what he'd just done. The gratitude she'd felt at his defense of her seemed small compared to the guilt she could see on his face.

"At least the council, is gone, so you won't have to worry about the baby being controlled," Tai said casually as he took another sip of tea. The trap he'd laid before her showing clearly.

"True," Raven agreed before freezing. Looking over at Tai who was staring at her with the most unimpressed look he'd ever seen on her face, she gaped. Yang was staring between them in surprise while Dakota was smirking to hide the turmoil he felt.

Vernal stormed out of the camp the tribesmen she passed on the way already knowing to get out of her way. Rushing into the trees she ignored the tears stinging her eyes and the hurt in her heart. He was supposed to be her friend, her brother. So why would he keep choosing outsiders before her? After Haven Ruby was gone meaning he had no reason not to return to the tribe. She'd thought that maybe they could reconnect or actually spend time together that wasn't forced. Now though he cared about that blonde. Wasn't she good enough?

Kicking a rock in her path she reached up to wipe the tears from her face as a low growl filled the air around her. Stilling, she reached back for her weapons only to touch air. Paling she turned slowly putting her back to the tree behind her. There was a scraping sound along the ground like metal brushing against a rock. Activating her aura she prepared to run as the tree behind her shattered sending spikes of wood in all directions.

* * *

Okay so I guess I should reply to review before giving a list of all my O.C.'s

merendinoemiliano: Thank you for the comment on Aiden. Also, Sun and Adam will be meeting before the end.

Fennec9: Thank you.

RedLovesBlack: thanks.

WhiteRoseLuver1: Thank you I really tried to make them likable. Some people on Ruby's side might not make it. Ruby and Adam are something I'm really invested in. I do like Blake as a character I just needed to have her manipulated by Ilia into pushing Ruby away.

* * *

Now for that requested list of O.C.s

 **Jay Branwen**

age 12

adopted son of Ruby

fox faunus (fox ears on head)

second faunus trait of his nails lengthening into claws

green eyes

brown hair

weapon trench knives

semblance undiscovered

 **Dakota Amos**

Age 22

green eyes

black hair

wolf faunus (wolf ears)

weapon bow

semblance light projection

Raven's student

 **Aiden Kane**

age 20

black hair

brown eyes

favors guns

semblance is to turn his blood into weapons

resistant to poisons

a doctor

an assassin

 **Nic**

retired huntsmen

runs vales black market

lion faunus

 **Liv Quicksilver (Viper)**

feminine

knee length blonde hair

sky blue eyes

weapon is throwing knives

semblance is poisoned blood

Viper faunus

 **Pearl Carmen**

brown eyes

silver hair

weapons are wrist and ankle blades

ram faunus (her horns form a crown on her head)

semblance is control over fire

* * *

unintroduced O.C.s

 **Elisa**

brown eyes

blonde hair

age 10

 **Nix**

age 15

red hair

hazel eyes

leopard faunus

 **Liam**

blonde

blue eyes

age 25


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own RWBY**

Diving forward she winced as her body hit the ground. Pushing herself up she turned slowly. Hot putrid breath hit her face, while narrowed red eyes stared down at her. White armor platting on the Grimm face was lined with darkened blood red arches. Sharpened rows of teeth grinded against each other as it closed it's mouth. It's long barbed tail hit the ground as it moved forward slowly the large armored body reminding her of a giant lizard.

Scrambling back she rolled out of the way as it's foot came down sending dirt and leaf's into the air. Of all the days to leave behind her weapon it was the one when this thing shows up. Cursing she stumbled to her feet and turned to run. She barely got two feet before a shadow passed over he head. Her heart sank. Closing her eyes she screamed the sound surprising even her.

"Come on, big guy, it's not nice to hurt girls," a voice shouted as she was tackled out of the way. It's tail crashed into the ground leaving a crater. Skidding across the ground her savior held her against him tightly. Blinking she glanced up meeting earth colored eyes. Winking at her he said, "sorry cutie."

Her body hit the ground with a yelp as she was dropped her savior rushing forward his blonde hair looking almost white as he stabbed his spear into an armor platted leg. Glancing up he said, "you know eating so much can't be good for you."

The grimm growled swinging his leg to get rid of the pest. Grinning the man allowed his self to be tossed as turning in midair to swipe at the beasts face. Vernal stood glancing between the man who saved her and the alarmed shouts of the tribe. Slanting her body she prepared to run. If she could get back to camp and find her weapons then she could help. Plus Raven had to know about a threat being this close to camp.

"Don't move," the man shouted his spear cutting the earth as he swung it in irritation, but she ignored him taking off toward safety. Sighing his took the time to look up at the sky for answers asking, "why do they never listen? Is it too much to ask for people to stay still?"

Ignoring the man the grimm snarled it's tail lashing out at her unprotected back. The spiked tail impacted a golden shield breaking it almost instantly as Dakota grabbed her. Holding Vernal tightly the faunus crashed into the trees behind him. Groaning he winced as she braced herself on his chest.

"Dakota," she whispered the feeling of hurt coming back to her. Staring at the woman on top of him the faunus tightened his grip on her waist the fear of almost losing her still fresh. What if he'd gotten here later? She would be dead and it would be his fault for making her run off. Hearing the grimm roar in frustration he forced his self back to reality. Sitting up he set her on the ground beside him to look at the grimm. Sitting there Vernal watched his ears tilt back as he pulled the bow from his back. Panic filled her at the thought of him attacking the grimm. Reaching out she grabbed his arm as he reached back for an arrow saying, "you can't fight that thing. Your arrows won't do anything."

"I know that," he said calmly. Shrugging away her arm he stood. Knocking an arrow he aimed it at the sky before letting go. The yellow tipped arrow exploded in the air sending a flare of light in all directions.

"Smart," the blonde man said lightly. The grimm stumbled back blinded by the light. Waving his hand Dakota created a dome around him and Vernal as the beast thrashed. One of it's feet hit the golden wall causing it to crack. Smirking the blonde man shouldered his spear watching the chaos with interested eyes. The curiosity to see how long the grimm would stay blinded winning over his reluctant urge to kill it. He'd been watching the beast for almost a month, studying it's habits and sending information back to Shade Academy. To lose the grimm here would be a waste.

Yang leaped forward kicking off a tree and slamming her fist into the giant grimm's face. Landing she looked up to see what damage she'd done only to find enraged scarlet eyes glaring down at her. Walking backward she tried to put distance between them. Hitting a branch with her foot the woman fell to the ground.

"Sorry," she offered weakly starting to get back to her feet nervously. Snorting the grimm raised its foot to crush her, it didn't really see her as a threat.

"Yang," Raven screamed worry and fear bleeding into her voice. Transforming back into human form above it's head. Unsheathing her sword she stabbed down the red dust blade shattering against its mask. A dark scowl painted her face. Abandoning the blonde it shook its head to dislodge the woman. Jumping Raven transformed flying around the grimm to land beside her daughter. Grabbing the blonde's arm she pulled her back. Her voice was panicked as she asked, "what were you thinking? Your no match for a grimm this size."

Wrenching her arm away Yang glared at her mother the adrenaline of battle bringing back her more fire like personality. Crossing her arms she snapped, "oh and you are. How can you beat that thing when it shatters your sword without doing anything,"

"Well your punch certainly didn't do anything," she hissed. Narrowing her eyes Raven mirrored the stance. Both women glared at each other neither willing to back down. Leaning back the blonde man rolled his eyes. Kneeling close to the ground he gripped his spear tightly his aura gathering in his legs. Waiting for an opening he did nothing when the grimm attacked trying to bite the two women. A blur moved forward shooting into the grimm's path. Raven didn't even flinch as the gaping jaws were stopped before they could reach her. Dark red metal gauntlets covered Tai's arms as he held the mouth open easily.

"Rae, honey, I love you but could we please focus on the grimm," he asked sounding more amused than panicked. Raven sighed shrugging. Unsheathing her sword she sent her daughter a smug look before attacking. The blue blade sliced along the vulnerable skin inside it's mouth. Releasing the grimm Tai stepped back as the beast reared back it's front legs leaving the ground for a moment.

"Incoming," Dakota shouted loosing three arrows. The dark red arrowheads glittered in the air as they flew forward. Raising her hand Vernal shielded her face as the arrows explodes sending a torrent of wind in their direction. Yang stumbled back falling her eyes wide open in shock at the magnitude of his attack. Watching the grimm fall over Raven tensed her instincts screaming at her that something was wrong. Seeing the grimm's form shift slightly Tai moved one hand wrapping around his wife while the other grabbed Yang's collar.

Leaping out of the way he winced as the top spikes from it's tail hit his aura. Deep slashes were cut into the earth where they stood seconds ago. Red eyes stared at them as the beast stood the only damage showing was scratches along it's armor. Sharpened claws dug into the ground as it snarled it's tongue lashing out to lick it's lips.

"Just a little longer," the blonde man said. Watching the grimm closely he smirked as his skin hardened. The dark red dust crystal at the end of his spear glowed dangerously. Arching it's back the grimm roared. White plated armor moved shifting as small wings unfolded leaving the back of it's head vulnerable. Kicking off the ground the man flew forward putting all his aura into his semblance. The spear sank into the beasts skull until only the silver metal of the shaft showed. Twisting his weapon the man held onto it tightly as the grimm thrashed. The pain filled roar of the beast was followed by an explosion. Landing on his feet as the grimm dissolved the man groaned tugging the hem of his torn shirt in annoyance asking, "is it too much for one shirt to survive? Honestly, that's the third one this month."

Vernal pushed herself up but didn't get very far before a metallic spear head was leveled in her direction. Dakota reacted instinctively. Putting himself between the threat and Vernal he pulled back an arrow.

"Put that down," Raven ordered coldly her hand gripping the hilt of her sword. The man raised an eyebrow in consideration. Yang scrambled to her feet only to be pushed behind Tai as he moved to stand beside his wife.

"She just caused me to kill my research," he said. Shifting his hold on his spear he leaned forward asking, "besides who are you to stand in my way?"

"Raven Branwen," she said simply. Tai felt his lips twitch at the surprised expression that crossed the other man's face.

"Your Raven," he said pulling back his spear as his body relaxed. Pinning the woman with excited eyes he asked, "did you know Mrs. Liz has a whole chapter dedicated to you at Shade Academy? Is it true you lead a tribe of bandits? How did you do the bird thing? How many blades are in your sheath? Oh I'm Liam Drake by the way."

Raven groaned before spinning on her heel and heading back to camp. Ignoring her obvious sign of retreat Liam followed questions raining from his lips. Snickering Dakota trailed after them with Vernal hot on his tail. The brunet was shouting complaints.

Yang watched them go her eyes on her hands. She'd been useless. Her hit didn't even do anything, and worse was the look Raven gave her. Closing her fists she looked up at her father. The lovestruck look he'd given to her mother. Did they work so well together because they loved each other?

"Dad, is mom really going to have a baby," she asked stopping Tai before he could follow after his wife. Stilling the man sighed. Pressing a button on his wrist the gauntlets collapsed back into bracers. Turning to face her he didn't react to the unreadable look in her eyes.

"Yes," he answered simply. Yang looked away. She was getting a sibling. A true full-blooded sibling. As an older sister she was supposed to protect them, yet as this battle proved she was useless. Ruby was gone, taken away because no one was strong enough to save her. Would she allow the baby to face the same fate? No, she was done being weak and waiting for Weiss to come save her. She'd get strong enough to save herself.

"Dad," she said meeting his blue eyes with her lilac. He paused resisting the urge to smile at the fire he saw there. For the first time since they'd been reunited, she looked like her old self again.

"what is it," he asked softly a part of him already knowing what she wanted.

"Will you train me," she asked her eyes changing to red. Ruffling her hair Tai grinned.

"Of course, now let's see," he said trailing off as he contemplated what to do next. When he met her eyes again he was grinning as he said, "I think ten laps around the camp should work as a warm-up."

* * *

I just watched v6 chapter 3. I will try to add their backstory in. I feel bad for both Ozpin and Salem.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own RWBY**

Ruby shivered sweat dotting across her forehead. Blankets were bundled on the floor beside the bed. Shuddering she turned her hands subconsciously clenching. Whimpering she curled in on herself pain flashing across her face. Freezing her eyes fluttered open as she woke suddenly. Reaching up she touched her neck making sure there weren't hands wrapped around it. Remembering those vengeful indigo eyes that haunted her she clasped her hand over her mouth to stop the sob that threatened to get free. The accusing screams following her to the waking world. Shaking she hid her face in the pillow. Why couldn't she be fast enough? If she was stronger then he would still be alive. Everything was her fault.

Hearing a knock on the door she pushed herself up schooling her face into an emotionless mask. Hearing the jangle of the bracelet she sighed. The metal bracelet was cold against her skin. Looking down at it she frowned. She'd tried for a week to get it off only to come up with nothing. At this point she was starting to think about cutting off her arm was the only way to get rid of the thing. It reminded her of the cuffs used on criminals to keep them in check, and she hated being caged. A pretty cage was still a cage.

"Come in," she called. Thankful her voice didn't shake she reached up to push back her hair. Mercury entered carrying a tray of food with one hand. Seeing him was nice. Knowing that she had allies even here was helpful yet she knew that they couldn't save her. Part of her thought that she didn't deserve to be saved.

"I brought breakfast," he said proudly. Seeing her lips twitch he winked saying, "although that's only if you count cookies and milk as breakfast."

"I love you," Ruby said in a rush the smile she sent him not quite reaching her eyes. She didn't even both to ask where he'd gotten the food. Of course, when he came back with real food later she might not like him so much. Scrambling to her feet she ignored the amused look he sent her in favor of snatching the tray from him. Sitting back down carefully she bit into one of the cookies. Smirking he leaned against the wall. He'd been assigned her caretaker by Cinder because apparently, they were friends. Watching her eat he studied her closely. Dark circles under eyes and paler than usual skin.

"Another nightmare," he asked causing her to shrug. Finishing her food she looked away from him. Guilt and shame tugging at her heart. She hated causing him to worry. Sighing he ran a hand though his hair saying, "I'm not the best person to talk too about this but you know I'm here for you right? If It's about Car-"

"it's nothing," she said her voice bordering on a shout as she stood abruptly. Hearing that name caused her to want to scream and cry all at the same time. The warning look she sent him was enough to make him let it go. She might not have her aura but that didn't make her defenseless, he had no doubt that she would and could deal serious damage if she attacked. Sighing she looked away from him and said, "I'm sorry."

"don't worry about it," he told her knowing she didn't mean to snap at him. Waving away her apology he pointed at the clothing sitting at the end of the bed telling her, "The meeting starts in twenty minutes. Salem wants you there."

"Of course she does," she stated picking up the white clothing. Disgust shot through her eyes, as she continued, "she does know she can't control me right?"

"I know, and so does she. It's a request and not a demand," he explained looking away when she pulled her shirt over her head. Staring out the window he said, "also Tyrian got out of recovery today. He'll be at the meeting."

"Oh," she said weakly. She didn't' remember some of the battle against him. It was mostly just blurs and emotions. Zipping up her jacket she reached up to touch the long scar across her cheek. Pulling her hand away she looked down. Blood dripped from her fingers onto the floor. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. When she opened them again her hand has dry. She knew she wasn't okay. That these hallucinations and nightmares weren't normal, but they were what she deserved. It was her fault Cardin was dead, the least she could do was pay for his death with her soul. Seeing her hand start to shake she curled it into a fist. She had to be strong.

"Ruby," Mercury called reaching forward to touch her shoulder. Feeling his hand she forced back her emotions. Turning she smiled she had to be strong. For Cardin, for the people waiting on her. She couldn't break down here. She wanted to go home. To see Adam again.

"I'm fine," she told him sitting on the bed to pull on her shoes. He knew she was lying. Maybe Cinder or Emerald would have been able to get her to talk, but he couldn't. Not when he didn't even know what she was going though. He'd never lost anyone the way she had. His father had been nothing but a monster and his mother didn't care enough to stick around. Cinder and Emerald were the only people who'd ever bothered to take the time to get to know him. To lose them would break him. Standing once again Ruby tilted her head the fake smile still on her face saying, "Ready to go."

Ruby kept her face blank as she entered the meeting room. Tyrian sat in his chair a metal tail curled over his shoulder. The arm she'd amputated was covered by a purple sleeve.

White hot rage bubbled in her blood. Digging her nails into her palm she kept still holding back even when all she wanted to do was make him bleed. Unseeing indigo eyes flashed though her mind and she stilled. The rage turning cold until it sank into her bones bonding with the marrow there. She would get revenge, not here, not now, but one day she'd rip his head off. He would beg for death by the time she was done with him.

"I see you were told then," Salem said watching the girl closely. Ruby scoffed stalking forward she stopped at the end of the table her eyes never leaving Tyrian. She wanted to attack. It was taking all her willpower not to unsheathe her dagger. Tyrian looked up his eyes meeting hers, hatred was reflected in two pairs of eyes. Crossing her arms Ruby turned away from him.

"You wanted me here," she told the woman her voice emotionless. Tyrian growled at the tone leaning forward he was forced to stand straight the metal Watts had used to replace his spine refused to let him slump down. The arm within the sleeve longed to wrap around her neck. To see her scream out in agony right before he killed her. As if hearing his thoughts Salem sent him a warning look. He pouted but it was clouded with madness.

"I did," the woman said softly. The two stared at each other. Salem could see the girl would never break, but she didn't need her broken. She needed her on her side. Ozpin would never stand aside and allow her to summon the gods back to Remnant. Honestly part of her didn't want to kill him but she needed him out of the way. Ruby was a double edged sword, loyal to only herself and those she'd claimed. Salem saw the ties that bound the girl to Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury. She could use those ties against the girl but it would only sever to alienate a powerful warrior. Gaining a silver eyed warrior would be the nail in Ozpin's coffin. Smiling Salem motioned to the empty seat between Hazel and Watts saying, "have a seat child."

Ruby sensed the trap. To give in here might mean to give in later. She'd already given a little today by agreeing to come here. Straightening her silver eyes met Salem's red. The message was clear. If the woman wanted her to do something she'd have to get out of that throne and make her. Cinder watched the silent exchange with suppressed worry. If Salem decided to discipline Ruby there was nothing any of them could do but sit back and watch.

"Do as she says," Tyrian ordered standing he couldn't just sit and watch the girl disrespect his queen. The crazed tone telling Ruby far more than the stance he took. For a moment she dared to hope. If he attacked her then she could do the same. Her hand went to the hilt of her dagger. The aura resistant metal would cut through his aura and she would watch him bleed out on the floor. Staring down the faunus she dared him to make a move. Suddenly he smirked as he said, "I should have drawn out his death. Hearing him scream for hours would have made you more malleable."

Hope turned to rage. Shaking Ruby struggled to stay in place as Salem scolded Tyrian but she couldn't. Standing still while he brought up Cardin wasn't something she could do. Stepping back she unsheathed her dagger. Mercury moved. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her back keeping her from leaping over the table and carving out Tyrian's eyes.

"Calm down," he whispered holding her tightly. Kicking out her legs she struggled, Mercury held her wrist tightly keeping her from stabbing the dagger back in his direction. Salem sighed then tensed as her eyes met Ruby's again. They were glowing faintly her aura struggling against the bracelet. The woman felt her own eyes widen if the child was already strong enough to almost overpower the bracelet then how powerful would she become. Killing her now would be a sensible thing, but the girl was still needed. Nothing could change that fact. Standing the woman moved forward until she stood in front of the girl. The darkness inside her recoiling minutely.

"Release her," Salem ordered. Mercury followed the order reluctantly. Ruby snarled as she was set free but she held herself still. She knew when she was outmatched yet it wasn't easy to box in the rage once it got free. Closing her eyes she breathed. Her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm as she forced herself to calm down. Feeling her pulse slow down she relaxed slowly her hand loosening around the dagger and finally sheathing it. Ruby's eyes snap open when a hand brushed back her hair. The two women studied each other. Being this close to her Ruby could sense the darkness bonded to the woman while Salem could feel the power humming under the girl's skin. They were so similar, both of them fighting for something they deemed as right and tearing apart anyone who challenged them. Running her finger over the scar on the girls face she couldn't help but wonder what Ozpin saw when he looked at the child. Was it a memory of a time before they were enemies? Did he see what she saw?

"What are you doing," Ruby asked finally the way her voice shook gave away her nervousness. She didn't want to be this close to Salem especially knowing that her dagger wouldn't do much damage to the woman. At most, she would only get herself or someone else killed.

"The anger you have won't help you," Salem said softly. Ruby tensed the grief she saw in the woman's eyes standing out to her yet it also gave rise to her rage once more. She was hurt and grieving. She wanted someone to blame for everything because that was the only way she could move forward. By holding on to her rage she would at least be able to feel something other than the regret and pain that came to her every night. Salem could see it all, and it reminded her of what she'd done years ago for a man she loved. A man who eventually turned against her.

"You will not break me," Ruby said talking more to the heartache inside than the woman standing before her. Knocking away Salem's hand she stalked from the room ignoring Tyrian's laughter as it chased her down the hall. Salem watched the girl go and then she raised her hand to halt anyone from following.

"That's enough Tyrian," she said darkly her eyes narrowing, "I will not have you antagonize the girl anymore. In fact tomorrow your to head out after the winter maiden. See that she's brought back here."

The faunus frowned nodding slowly the fear at disappointing his mistress coming back to him. Something darker lurked inside his heart though, it twisted around inside him fueling the hate he felt.

"Hazel and Watts you will go to Atlas and meet with Adam Taurus and our informant respectively," Salem said once she was sure Tyrian would say nothing. Cinder froze when Salem glanced in her direction before looking away. There was knowledge in those eyes. Sighing the woman said, "Cinder you to stay here and help look after Ruby. She is not to leave this castle, do you understand?"

"Yes," Cinder said simply. She could do nothing else but agree. Salem nodded already knowing that no matter what she did next today was a victory.

Opening the door to her room Ruby dropped the walls holding back her emotions. The door slammed behind her seconds before her foot hit the bed moving it a few inches. Shouting in rage she stomped toward the dresser. The dresser came crashing down to the ground as she grabbed the sides and shoved it forward.

Stepping back she panted and looked up. Staring into her reflection in the mirror attached to the vanity she hated what she saw. Dark circles tainted the skin under her tear filled eyes. Screaming she looked away before moving again. Glass shattered as she sent the chair to the vanity through the mirror. She couldn't stand to see herself.

Spinning around to the bed she picked up the blankets before shoving open the balcony doors and throwing them. Pillows were torn apart leaving feathers scattered everywhere. She pulled down the curtains letting in the moonlight.

Standing in the middle of the demolished room she couldn't breathe. Clenching the area above her heart she shook with sobs. Dropping to her knees she screamed the sound filled with misery, as she slammed her hands down onto the floor. Glass dug into her hands causing blood to coat the floor. She stilled staring at the blood on the floor as the pain brought her back to reality. Pulling back her hands she whispered softly, "you will not break me."

* * *

okay so I finally did a chapter about Ruby. What are your opinions on this chapter? What do you think about Salem?

1\. damienfoxy : Yang's storyline isn't done yet, but I do like the idea for her to choose a path not connected to her parents. I was thinking she could eventually become friends with Dakota and Vernal.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own RWBY**

Holding his arms up Adam waited bandages wrapped around his palm to his elbow. Stepping back he avoided the punch sent in his direction feeling pride when the boy managed to graze the dark fabric of his tank top. Jay huffed his ears going back while the man simply smiled amusement dancing in his sapphire eyes. Lunging forward the boy aimed a punch for Adams stomach. Grinning the redhead danced around the attack before sticking out his leg. Jay stumbled waving his arms to keep from falling. Adam stepped back allowing the boy time to collect himself before kicking out. Reaching forward the boy ducked under the leg.

Sienna smirked watching the boy fight was always interesting. With only a few weeks of training, he was almost on par with a first year at a combat school. He was a quick study. Her ears went back and she looked up as the blizzard outside fought against the dense glass of the windows. The heated air inside the training room keeping out the cold outside. The base was located in Mantel just a few blocks from the train station. There wasn't a need to hide since the faunus wouldn't turn them in. Although reports of Blake wondering around were getting more frequent. It was only a matter of time until the cat faunus found them.

"Times up," she called out looking down at her watch. Both males stilled each looking over at her before looking back to each other. Adam in the middle of blocking one of the boy's claws straightened abruptly before grinning. Jay grumbled as the older male ruffled his hair but did nothing to pull away. Her lips twitched upwards into a smile for a second before forming a frown. Walking forward she said, "Jay go get washed up for dinner."

The boy pouted and she could see the argument in his eyes. While young the boy was willful just like his adoptive mother. Adam cut in saying, "If you hurry I'll take you out for ice cream after."

Jay's face lit up his ears standing in excitement before he rushed from the room. Sienna rolled her eyes pinning Adam with a glare as she said, "you're spoiling him."

"He deserves it," Adam replied beginning to unwrap the bandages from his arms. The small table he was standing at was covered in both fresh and used bandages. She didn't argue simply deciding to watch him. When she didn't leave or even twitch toward the door he turned to face her saying, "Viper will be here soon to introduce me to my new assistant. I would rather you not be here for that, so say what you want to say and leave."

"I have to ask you something about Ruby," she said watching the way his body stiffened almost immediately. She knew it would be pushing him but she had to know.

"Sienna don't," he said coldly. She could hear the warning in his voice but the only thing she could see was Ruby's face twisted in pain. While she might not have been fond of the girl, she'd never wanted the girl to get hurt. Though at first, she had hated the girl. Not just for their brief fight, which was almost an insult, but also for the change she saw in Adam.

"You left at Haven," she told him seeing his hand clench she tensed waiting for him to attack. it wouldn't be hard for him to lash out. He'd never been one to think first when angered. Adam breathed deeply trying to rein in the emotions. He was fine. He had to be fine. Watching him unclench his hand slowly she frowned saying, "Ruby lost. I left her there too. Were both guilty of leaving her behind."

"Sienna," he whispered but she heard it clearly. She knew he didn't want to talk about it but she had to know. She'd seen the way the two looked at each other. The trust they had. She had to know why he would leave her behind.

"How could you leave her behind and feel nothing," she asked finally her voice full of accusation. She'd seen the raw grief on Ruby's face when Cardin died. Heard the agony in the girls scream. He had to have heard it too, yet he didn't come to save her. And he hadn't reacted at all since. Her name hadn't even left his lips. How could he just shut it all out?

"Is that what you think," he asked slowly. His tone screamed danger. Her instincts warning her away from him. Her ears went back. Stepping away from him she flinched as his hand impacted the table. Turning to face her he didn't try to hide the distress in his stance. Guilt, shame, and regret danced in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, just forget about it okay," she said starting to regret asking. The look in his eyes killed her. Glancing at the door she considered running.

"No," he snapped backing away from her, "you pushed and pushed well here it is the damn answer you were looking for. I feel agony every single fucking day because I left her there knowing she was in pain. But I wasn't and you want to know why? Say something this is what you wanted right? To know everything!"

Backing away her ears went back as his hand slammed into the table once again. Tensing she winced at the pain in his voice. Swallowing she said, "I didn't mean to-"

"I put my people first," he shouted cutting her off. She froze her eyes watching in shock as he slumped all the fight draining from his body. Stumbling back he leaned against the wall before following it down to the floor. Sitting he stared at his hands whispering, "I put my people first."

"Adam," she said worry in her voice moving forward she kneeled in front of him. Reaching out slowly she hesitated. He scared her, when enraged. He tried to kill her, to take the throne. But somehow all she could see was the frightened boy she recruited years ago. He was her friend for so long. Fighting side by side sharing every heartache. Looking at him now she didn't see the proud man he became, she saw a soldier under her banner. Gripping his hands in her own she said, "no one should be asked to leave behind someone they love. Not for a cause or a crown. You should never have had to make that call."

"If I loved her I wouldn't have left her," he said trying to reject her words. Sienna sighed, why couldn't things ever be easy? He didn't move away. Sitting still he wanted to scream. This had been his choice, and he'd known what he was doing when he left her didn't he? Ruby had told him to go, so why did he feel like such a failure. It bubbled up like lava in his throat. Leaning back he laughed the sound filling the room.

"Adam-"

"I'm pathetic," he said finally his voice screaming defeat. Pulling away from her he covered his eyes his head hanging down as he spoke, "she told me to leave her. She gave me the order so why do I feel so-"

"Its okay," she told him reaching out. Gripping his wrists she forced him to look at her saying, "it's okay to feel. You don't have to be strong all the time."

"Don't I," he asked the broken tone causing her to flinch and he continued, "they count on me. Every day that I go out there and fight, I can't afford to think about her. Locking it away was the only way but when I let it in, it hurts so much that I don't know what to do. Sienna, how did you do this for years?"

"I was alone," she admitted. For years she was able to fight for their people because she didn't have anyone but the men that fought beside her. Tightening her grip she remembered the first group dinner Ruby forced her into. She'd been so angry and spiteful. She just wanted to stay locked in her room and do nothing, but that girl had dragged her out without hesitation. That dinner had been the first time she'd seen Adam smile since Blake left him. Looking at him now she almost didn't see that man anymore. Speaking softly she said, "you miss her because you love her. You feel guilty because you couldn't have done anything to stop her. When we get her back, I want you to put her first."

"But our people," he asked. She met his vulnerable eyes with her own.

"Have more than just you to fight for them," she told him sharply. She would not allow him to break into pieces. He could hear the truth in her voice and for now, he wanted to believe.

"Am I interrupting," Viper asked from the door his voice startling both of them. Adam cringed but didn't look over at the man. To think he'd almost forgotten about how the blonde was on his way. Walking forward the blonde kneeled in front of his leader gaining a surprised look. Ignoring them both he said, "I couldn't help but overhear and I agree with the tiger. When we get our princess back she can tell you how much of an idiot you've been."

"Liv," Adam whispered using the man's real name causing the blonde to smile. His blue eyes seemed to brighten.

"After we finish in Atlas I think we should look for your princess," Viper said happily. Surprised Sienna stared at him for a second before smirking.

"I agree with the snake," she said her voice sounding almost smug.

"Our people need me," Adam repeated but it sounded more like he was trying to tell himself.

"Then pick someone else to led them," she said startling them both. When neither of them responded she rolled her eyes before she sighed. Leaning forward and pulling him into a hug she pretended not to think about the way he tensed at her contact. Viper rolled his eyes at the moment between the two. Looking down at the floor for a moment he shuddered suddenly.

"this is nice but can we please get off the floor," he asked causing them to break apart. The two pinned him with matching looks of amusement. Adam raised his eyebrow as the man looked down at the floor in disgust.

"You interrupted a nice heartfelt moment because your clothing was getting dirty," she asked amused. Adam sighed standing. Pushing back his emotions to the deep dark corner of his mind where he kept them locked away was easier this time. Looking down at Viper he smiled at the look of annoyance on the blondes face. He wasn't too surprised that the blonde couldn't stand sitting on the floor. In fact he was shocked that the blonde had even touched the floor at all.

"Didn't you say something about getting me a new assistant," Adam asked trying to change the subject. When he saw Viper straighten he knew it worked and perked up slightly. Viper rolled his eyes taking his leader's hand when the man offered to pull him up.

"I did, she should be here soon," Viper said dusting off his robe. Glaring at the darkened spot where dirt had touched it he grumbled. Adam watched a small smile on his face at the man's antics. Pushing herself up Sienna rolled her eyes as the man flipped back his hair saying, "she can't fight but wanted to help out so I decided to make her your assistant."

"everyone can fight," Sienna chimed in her voice bordering on confused. The grin sent to by the blonde seemed almost insulting. Bristling the feline faunus glared at him.

"Nix can't," he said happily spinning around to face the door as he continued, "she's my cute little kitty cat."

"Well that didn't sound creepy at all," Adam mumbled hoping that the other male didn't hear him. From the glare sent in his direction, his hopes fell short.

Pacing nervously Nix stood in the hallway leading to the training room. Her hazel eyes were closed as she tried to control her breathing but the twitching motion of her tail gave away her anxiety. It was pure white at the base only to gradually turn to gold while black spots decorated it. With every step her dark blood colored hair bounced in waves down her back. Her fingers smoothed out and crumpled the fabric of her light pink vest the golden designs on the sleeve of her undershirt were like veins crawling up her arms every time her fingers twitched. Glancing toward the doorway again she hesitated before resuming her pacing.

What if he didn't like her? After all, she was useless in a fight as she'd been told numerous times by her fellow trainees. Tail slashing through the air she hated the fear she felt at entering a room. Scenting the air she paused her red boots coming to a stop while the tiny bells attached to them finally stopped jingling. Turning she barely had time to breathe before her hand was grabbed.

Viper whistled as he dragged the girl into the training hall knowing that if he didn't bring her in she would have paced for hours. Wrapping her tail around her waist like a belt she followed obediently. Coming to a stop in front of the high leader of the White Fang Nix almost passed out. Clenching Vipers hand tightly she shook in place waiting for the inevitable disappointment and ridicule that she was sure would come.

"Adam, this is my cute little cat," Viper announced but made no move to pull away when the hold on his hand tightened.

"Hello Nix," Adam said simply watching the way her eyes only looked at the floor. It was almost as if she was waiting to get hit. The flash of gratitude in Vipers eyes startled him for a second.

"Hi," she said finally meeting his eyes. He smiled trying to set the girl at ease but she only tensed more. Pounding footsteps drew all their attention as Jay raced into the room Ruby's pendant bouncing off his chest as he ran.

"Is it time for ice cream yet," the boy asked barely glancing at anyone else in the room. Laughing Adam nodded taking the time to ruffle the boy's hair.

"Sure," he said before looking over at the other three in the room asking, "you guys want to come?"


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own RWBY**

Slamming his hands onto the table Aiden glared at the woman tied to the chair. The blank gaze watching him made him sick. He knew she wouldn't talk, in fact, the only expression she'd made since he zip tied her to the chair was brief sadness over the loss of her weapon. Rising inside him the darkness of his mind whispered taunting thoughts of breaking the woman. Sighing he carefully removed his hands from the table and held them behind his back.

"Just answer my questions," he ordered his voice bordering on begging. He didn't want to hurt her any more than he had to.

"Why," she asked emotionlessly. She could see the dark red outline of anger around him her semblance allowing her to tell what he was thinking.

"Because if you don't I have to kill you," he stated easily. Purple eyes flashed with hate for a single second the memory of him taking her spear flying through her mind. Seeing the emotion he latched onto it asking, "is there a reason your angry? Is there a reason you hate me?"

She didn't reply choosing instead to look up at the ceiling. He sighed finding himself losing ground even as he began to plot. Why would she be angry? They'd just met each other and before that he'd never even heard of her. He'd only seen her show emotion concerning her spear. Glancing at the weapon in the corner he considered it. She obviously thought it was important. Could he use that against her?

"Why is your weapon important," he asked causing her eyes to shoot to him. That single action told him everything he had to know. Her weakness was her weapon. Her eyes tracked him shining with anger as he reached out wrapping his hang around the shaft of the spear. Clenching her hand she gritted her teeth when he spun it in his hand. Glaring she tested the strength of her binds for a moment.

"Put that down," she ordered strongly. Smirking he paused his grip tightening as he leveled the blade to aim at her chest.

"This is all you care about isn't it," he asked smugly. Her purple eyes darkened turning almost black. He could do it now since he found her weakness. He could break her into pieces without much trouble yet that would make him a monster. The same kind of monster he'd sworn to never become again. Weiss wouldn't be happy but he didn't care. Nothing was worth becoming a monster again. Placing the spear on the table he walked to the door saying, "I'll be back."

Closing the door behind him he walked to the kitchen where Pyrrha passed him a cup of coffee. Weiss looked up from the map spread out on the table when he thanked the redhead. Her ice blue eyes followed his every movement as he sipped the drink. Relaxing he leaned against the counter beside the stove to the soothing sound of Jaune chopping onions.

"You get anything from her," Weiss asked her voice matching her cold eyes. Aiden saw what she was becoming and hated it. He'd seen the cycle time after time and knew it wouldn't end well. She would end up hating herself.

"No," he told her watching as her hand twitched. She was getting worse although since their talk she hadn't voiced her aggression much. Her impatience would get them killed. Weiss looked away from him anger boiling in her blood. Why could nothing go right for her?

"So what now," Pyrrha asked refilling Aiden's cup with a smile when the man glanced longingly at the pot. Jaune smiled seeing the trust the assassin put in the warrior.

"We find another way unless you three can think of any other options," he answered sipping his coffee. Watching Weiss he saw the darkness in her eyes. The anger driving her to push forward without regard to anyone who stood for or against her.

"We torture her until we get the answers we need," Weiss announced pushing her chair away from the table. The silence that sprang in the wake of her comment didn't seem to bother her as she started down the hall. Aiden didn't bother to look up as she walked by instead taking a sip of his coffee. Placing the cup on the counter he considered his options.

Torture wasn't something a person came back from. It didn't matter who was screaming or holding the knife because, in the end, both suffered. He knew from experience that once a person fell that far it was hard to climb back up from the darkness. Placing his cup on the counter he ignored the horrified look Pyrrha sent him. Following Weiss, he grabbed her wrist before she could open the door.

"What are you doing," she asked her tone sounding determined. Trying to pull her hand back she strained for the door handle.

"You don't want to do this," he said with certainty. She turned to pull her hand from his grip in favor of pushing him back. He let her know it would cause her to focus on him and not the assassin tied up in the room behind them.

"No, but I will do whatever it takes to get what I want," she stated. If it brought her closer to victory then she would torture every person in this kingdom. Consequences could wait until after she won. He could see the truth in her eyes. She would go in there and break that woman into pieces if she had to.

"We're better than this," he said knowing that doing this would break her. She bristled her eyes narrowing. Didn't he understand that this is what they needed to do to win? They couldn't afford to put themselves above methods that would get results.

"Then maybe we shouldn't be," she snapped turning to face the door again. All he could see was her standing over a prone body blood covering her hands. Closing his eyes he remembered his own initiation into the assassins. A helpless woman tied up screaming as he carved a bloody line across her throat. He became a monster only pulled back by the girl he loved. Even if it caused her to hate him he wouldn't allow her to become like him. Reaching out he pulled her back his arms wrapping around her waist. Screeching Weiss kicked back at him her arms pinned to her sides as she shouted cursed.

"Jaune go get the key to the cage," Aiden shouted over her screams of rage. Feeling one of her kicks land on his knee he silently thanked his aura. Carrying the girl to one of the rooms he kicked open the door revealing a prison cell taking up most of the room. His boots clicked against the tiled floor as he walked over to the cell door. Jaune stumbled into the room his innocent blue eyes taking in the scene with clear confliction. Still, though he slides the key into the door and opened it.

"Put me in there an I'll rip your eyes out," Weiss screamed her head snapping back. Aiden winced his hold on her loosening when her skull impacted her chin. Pulling out of his grip she slammed her foot down on his foot before spinning to face him. Her fist impacted his face without hesitation or it would have if he hadn't caught her wrist. Holding the arm tightly he met her angered gaze with blank eyes.

"You can either go in the cage or give up on torturing the assassin," he said giving her an ultimatum. She growled her eyes flashing as a spinning glyph appeared under their feet. He paused feeling her anger clearly.

"I'm doing what's necessary," she said her anger causing the glyph to turn a burning scarlet. The spinning glyph scared Jaune who stumbled back.

"I won't let you become a monster," he shot back tightening his grip. Both were ready to fight even if it tore down the house around them. He knew she wouldn't back down her will was too strong and as sure as he was that he would win, she would never forgive him. He could take it though. People hating him was nothing new.

"I'll tell Yang," Jaune threatened causing them both to freeze. His words shocking them both. Weiss stilled her body going rigid. Jaune stepped forward his eyes blazing as he continued, "I'll tell Yang that you became exactly like your father. That you would rather become a monster to get what you want than try another way."

Weiss was confused why would he compare her to her father? She wasn't like him, not in the slightest. He'd sent assassins after her and her friends. He'd abused her and Winter. For the family company, he'd dragged them all down into his hell. She would never do that. Meeting Aiden's eyes she found it hard to breathe her mind conjuring images of the last few weeks. She'd yelled at her friends, left the woman she loved, threatened to kill innocent people. Slowly the glyph bellow them shrunk and faded from existence as she began shaking. She'd done everything he had for a company, for revenge. Feeling sick she pulled her arm back the assassin letting her go. Closing a hand over her mouth she ran from the room as tears stung her eyes. Not pausing in she ran from the house in nothing more than a light blue long sleeve and black pants. Her white heels leaving footprints in the snow in her desperate rush to escape.

She was just like her father. Betraying everything she loved for a family name. Stumbling she crashed down onto the concrete as the people around her whispered trying to figure out why a strange girl was running through the city alone. Her hair fell down hiding her face as she curled up not bothering to push herself off the ground. Wind stinging her skin she hated herself. Nothing she could ever do would make up for the pain she put her friends though. Unable to breathe she whimpered softly against the ground. Feeling something drops down onto her she shuddered looking up through blurry eyes. All she managed to see was a flash of red before the world turned dark.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own RWBY**

"let me get this straight," Pyrrha mumbled rubbing her forehead. The menacing look in her eyes only causing her to look more attractive at least to Jaune who at this point wasn't the focus of her ire. Aiden was watching her with wary eyes his back to the wall of the cage. She'd run in after Weiss ran out only to find the two men standing in front of the cage looking very guilty. Patiently she said, "You picked her up, carried her here, tried to throw her into a cage, while Jaune helped."

Aiden nodded without trying to hide anything. She didn't say anything for a moment. Her eyes drifting between the two with disbelief. While what Weiss tried to do was horrible for them to so easily turn on her was worse. Clenching her hands the woman held back her shouts and arguments. Turning she moved toward the door she couldn't stand to look at them right now.

"Pyrrha I um" Jaune started before stopping himself. He wanted to say something to make things right but he couldn't think of anything.

"Jaune, I love you. I truly do but if you don't want your arms broken, I suggest you say nothing," she warned stalking from the room. Watching her go Aiden sighed.

"Well that could have gone worse," he said gaining Jaune's attention. The blonde stared at the other man not comprehending for a moment what he meant.

"How could that have gone worse, Pyrrha hates us because you tried to put Weiss in a torture chamber," he snapped confused blue eyes staring at the man as Aiden bristled.

"It's a cage for prisoners, not a torture chamber," he corrected. Honestly, why were they making such a big deal out of this? They were in an assassins safehouse and he'd given them the tour. Weeks ago they hadn't cared that they stayed in a house with a jail cell.

"It has a drainage grate on the floor," Jaune pointed out. Aiden shrugged not caring when the blonde literally pointed to the grate.

"How else are we supposed to get rid of blood," he asked. He didn't see the issue.

"That's not the point," Jaune cried. When Aiden shrugged he hung his head. Why did he bother with this man at all anymore? Jaune gave up deciding it was better to save himself a headache than deal with his friend.

Pyrrha pulled on her boots and picked up her collapsed spear from beside the door. Steaming with anger she couldn't think of a single worse thing they could have done to the other girl. Weiss was a complicated person and yes, she'd been getting angry in the last few days, but that didn't give them a right to try and lock her up like a criminal.

Walking out into the snow she began her search for the white-haired woman while the men stayed behind arguing like children.

(Weiss)

Waking slowly she shivered under the black blanket her pale skin almost glowing in the darkened room. Opening her eyes she sat up slowly her brain fighting against the cobwebs of sleep that held her down. Voices carried from the other room gaining her attention as the memories came rushing back. Fear shot through her blood and she reached to grab her dagger only to pale when she realized it was missing. Just lovely she runs out of the house crying and manages to get herself kidnapped. Real surprising. The shock of Jaune's words caused her to look down. Maybe it would be better for everyone if she just disappeared.

"You said you were going to get documents from our contacts in Atlas not bring back a Schnee," Viper shouted causing Adam to slump slightly. The man had been yelling for the last ten minutes. A simple job and Adam managed to mess it up. He wouldn't have minded any other human but a Schnee was pushing it. The men were already whispering about their leader sleeping with the enemy. Something that was so ridiculous that he'd almost brained himself against a wall when he heard it.

"She was just laying in the snow, what would you have done," Adam whispered keeping his voice down in consideration of the girl in the room. The blonde stopped pacing and pinned his leader with a frown.

"I would have left her to die," he said without hesitation. Gripping the woman's dagger in his hand Adam looked away. Looking at the tense man Viper sighed saying, "you've changed."

"What are you talking about," Adam asked looking up with confused eyes. Viper smirked a fond look in his eyes. Ruby had changed most of them touching their personalities in one way or another. The girl had even grown on him which considering he'd poisoned and tried to kill her, was kind of surprising. Not that he cared.

"Adam, you've become a better man and leader than you ever were," he said bluntly enjoying the look of surprise. At first, he'd wanted Adam to be a force for change in this world but now he saw that the man was just what they needed, his kindness included. Although he had no doubt that both his king and the princess would destroy any of their enemies with ruthless efficiency.

"So your not mad," he asked hopefully. Once he wouldn't have cared about the other man's feelings but now they were friends.

"Oh I'm beyond angry, but I understand why you did it," he told the redhead. Seeing Weiss here was a surprise but he wasn't disapproving of his leader's actions. Ruby brought out the best in Adam and now with her missing it was up to them to continue her work. Wicked blue eyes shined with smugness as he said, "I'll handle the men you handle Weiss."

"Thanks," Adam said brightly. Ruby was friends with Weiss meaning she was his friend too. Putting aside his feeling on her family he knew she was a good person. Waving away his words Viper strutted away shouting at one of the men who had wandered down the hall. Shaking his head Adam entered his room expecting the woman to still be asleep. Instead, she was leaning against the wall next to his small window staring out at the sky. She glanced over at him and for a second he saw relief in her eyes. Closing the door he asked, "do you mind telling me why you were running down the street without a jacket while it was snowing?"

"I used to watch the moon from my window every night before Beacon," she said ignoring his question. Her voice sounded dead as she spoke, "my father kept us locked up in the manor unless there was some charity party."

"Weiss, are you okay," he asked concerned for the woman. She laughed surprising him.

"No, I'm a monster just like my father," she told him brokenly. His eyes widened when he saw the tears creeping down her face. She was hurting just like him. Looking up at the moon she wished that she could go home to Beacon. To Yang. She knew now that she couldn't do this, she was losing herself to her pain and fury. Yang was the shining light that guided her from the darkness she swam in without her she was lost. Dropping her knife onto the bed Adam moved.

"Your wrong," he said breaking her from her thoughts. When had he gotten so close? Sapphire met ice as they stared at each other. Matching pain and anger danced in their eyes but she saw hope in his eyes. Gripping her shoulders he said, "you are not a monster, and neither am I. We are warriors fighting for something greater than ourselves. Pain, anger, hate isn't going to kill us so long as we control them."

"It's not that easy," she whispered wanting to pull away. She shouldn't be this close to him. He was Ruby's.

"No but it's who we are," he said catching her by surprise. Continuing he said, "both of us are hurting but that doesn't mean we're not good people. Your father is a jerk, and I hate him with a passion. You hate him too right?"

"Yes," she answered unsure of where he was going with this.

"Then make him feel every single bit of pain he's put you through. Scream, shout, even kill him, but don't say you're the same as he is because you can't be," he told her pulling away. Staring at him Weiss couldn't help but think on his words. They weren't revolutionary, or groundbreaking, but it didn't matter. He was telling her exactly what she needed to hear and from the look in his eyes, he knew it was the truth. Adam Taurus, leader of the White Fang, was telling her she wasn't a monster when her own friends decided to try and cage her. Covering her mouth she looked away from him as a sob caused her to shake. For the first time, she knew why Ruby cared so much for people like Adam, like Cardin. Reaching out to touch her shoulder Adam wondered if he'd done something wrong before stumbling when she wrapped her arms around him burying her face in his shirt. Holding the sobbing woman he wondered if it wasn't too late to run away. Running his hand through her hair he said, "Ready to go back?"

Pulling away Weiss wiped away her tears determination filling her eyes as she nodded.

(Pyrrha)

Stalking through the streets with an air of confident anger the woman tried to find her friend. Atlas was cold and clinical, but she supposed it had its own beauty. If having everything the color white counted as beauty. Personally, she didn't like it. Pushing past another man she turned a corner her eyes meeting a pair of golden ones.

Both stilled. Blake stared at her teammate, Ruby's rushed words from Menagerie coming back to her. She'd said Pyrrha was in a coma but here the woman was walking the streets of Atlas. Neither said anything both too shocked to move. Reaching out slowly Blake touched her friends face ignoring the curious people around them. Feeling smooth cold skin broke down her walls. Lunging forward she wrapped the woman in a hug that was quickly returned. Ilia watched in surprise.

"Thank the gods," Blake whispered against the other woman's hair. Pyrrha tightened her grip for a moment. All thoughts of Weiss being washed away as she breathed in the scent of mint coming off the other woman. Breaking apart slowly they simply stared at each other, both having so much to say but not knowing how to begin.

"Its good to see you, Kitten," Pyrrha finally said confused when Blake flinched a little. Memories of tear-filled silver eyes coming to mind before she could fight them off. Shaking off her confusion at Blakes action she asked, "want to come with me to see Jaune?"

"Sure," Blake answered happiness in her eyes. At Haven she hadn't stayed around after the battle choosing instead to follow her mother to the hospital immediately.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own RWBY**

Blake followed Pyrrha without reluctance. Seeing her teammate again made her think of Ruby and what she'd said the last time they saw each other. Qrow's words flashed through her mind for a moment. He'd told her Ruby was in love with her, she'd been so surprised. Then Adam mentioned Ruby at Haven saying words that he couldn't have learned from anyone but the reaper. Was it possible that Adam genuinely cared for a human? She didn't know but from what she'd heard he was taking care of Ruby's adopted child. Part of her was following Pyrrha just to find answers to everything. She doubted she would like all those answers though.

"So, I heard you were at Haven," Pyrrha said brightly. Blake nodded remembering the battle and the hurt form of her mother. Seeing the frown that crossed the faunus' face Pyrrha decided to change the subject. Or she would have if she hadn't seen the Weiss. Calling the woman's name she ran forward ignoring the tall man beside the heiress. Weiss spun around the large black jacket she was wearing hanging off her form. Adam smiled as the two women went down in a heap.

"Having fun Snowflake," he asked as she was cuddled by Pyrrha. Pale skin turning red Weiss refused to look at him. Sighing she patted the other woman's back. Blake couldn't breathe as he turned to her. The first thing she noticed was he wasn't wearing his mask. His eyes weren't cold anymore either, although when he spotted her the laughter faded from them. Behind her she heard Ilia gasp and stumbled back. Blake however didn't move her feet frozen to the cold ground.

"Adam help," Weiss shouted finally having enough. Pyrrha refused to let the heiress go pulling the girl closer to her. Hearing her he slowly turned away from Blake. The anger burning in his blood at the sight of the woman wasn't important right now.

"Let her up before she gets a cold," he ordered reaching down. Pyrrha pouted as he pulled her up by her hood. Weiss scowled standing while he placed the other woman on the ground. Huffing the white-haired woman brushed off the snow. Reaching forward Pyrrha placed her hands on the other woman's shoulders her warm green eyes searching the ice blue for answers.

"Are you okay," Pyrrha asked softly unaware of the shocked faunus behind them. Blake watched the exchange silently trying to form an opinion on what she was seeing. Ilia, however, was panicking, would Adam tell Blake about her deceptions? If he did then the black haired woman would hate her.

"I'm fine," Weiss stated sounding cold but the warmth in her eyes gave her away. Pyrrha smiled, she could already see that the woman looked better than she had in weeks. Adam rolled his eyes. He wondered if Ruby would come back any time soon to see this. He'd already decided that after they were done in Atlas he was going to look for her.

"Can we get inside now," he asked feeling yet more snow land on his head. Weiss smirked mischief flashing in her eyes.

"What can't stand the cold," she teased causing Blake's heart to stop. Tensing she waited for the man to attack over the taunt or at least threaten the girl. Adam reached out ruffling the woman's hair in retribution something that caused her to shriek. Slapping away his hand she tried desperately to fix her hair. Pyrrha grinned.

"Let's go Aiden and Jaune are going to be so happy your back," she said dragging the heiress behind her. Watching them go Adam waited until they were out of hearing range before turning to Blake. He still wanted to shred her into tiny little pieces and leave her spread out across the ocean, but that was mainly for what she did to Ruby. The grievances he had against her personally no longer mattered as much to him but had became dull pains in his heart. She was the first person, outside Raven and his sibling students, that he'd trusted. In return for that trust she'd broken his heart with her betrayal but he could understand why she'd done it. He'd been in a bad place when she left. Seeing Ilia behind her he huffed. It seemed Vipers little pet project was still alive and well. It was amusing that the girl had signed up to be an infiltration specialist, only to have her assigned target turn out to be Blake. Seeing the look and mistaking it for hostility Blake moved between them regaining his attention.

"Belladonna," he said in greeting trying to be polite when all he wanted was to toss her as far as possible before running in the opposite direction. Short of killing her, which would upset Ruby, he had no other options. Why did he feel like Viper was laughing at him right now?

"Taurus," she shot back narrowing her eyes. Feeling Ilia grab her hand she pushed the other girl behind her. It didn't matter how tame he was acting the Adam she knew would attack at a moments notice.

"You shouldn't be here," he told her relaxing slightly she wouldn't attack not when he could use Ilia against her. He didn't even have to attack violently either, just tell her the truth surrounding everything the chameleon had done. When Blake opened her mouth to respond he noticed Ilia flinch.

"Adam comes on," Weiss shouted back at them finally managing to get out of Pyrrha's grip.

"Saved by the Snowflake," he said mocking her. The hissing growl she sent in his direction was amusing. Blinking he ran a hand though his hair before turning away from his old partner. Trailing behind the heiress he didn't care when Blake followed behind or when he heard her start whispering to Ilia about how strange he was acting.

"We should get out of here," Ilia whispered almost begging. He had to know what she'd done. She couldn't let him tell Blake. Not when she'd been lying to the woman ever since they'd seen each other again. Putting on a fake smile Blake grabbed her friend's hand thinking that she was only afraid of Adam.

"It's okay, I won't let him hurt you," she said just loud enough he could hear them. Rolling his eyes he kept walking more interested in seeing Ruby's teammates than telling his former partner the truth.

"You're being more open," Pyrrha stated once the three caught up to them. Weiss blushed looking away for a minute and playing with the sleeve of his jacket.

"I um had a talk with Adam," she said softly the embarrassment in her voice making her friend grin. Huffing Weiss stomped away. Reaching the door to the house she opened it slowly. The scent of cookies filled the air surprising Weiss, but what was more surprising was the blonde haired blue eyed Arc wearing a frilly pink apron as he stood awkwardly in the kitchen staring at them. Adam was the first to react his laugh filling the space and startling Blake.

"Pyrrha," Jaune shouted while Aiden rolled his eyes taking a sip of coffee. Weiss watched their actions with a smile. How could she just toon this out? Catching the assassin's gaze she felt guilt build in her soul. Getting his laughter under control Adam walked into the house placing his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Good job man," he told him ignoring the way the man hid his face. Blake couldn't help but wonder why he was acting this way when he'd been so awful in the past. Did her team know what he did at Beacon? Then again if she outed him then he might out her for what she did to Ruby.

"Don't be mean," Pyrrha scolded walking over to kiss her boyfriend's cheek. He lit up like a light. Poking him in the chest she said, "don't think this means your forgiven."

"Sorry," he mumbled softly only to cower slightly when he saw Weiss. Looking away he spoke trying to apologize for everything, "I panicked and made things worse. I um totally didn't mean to say you were like your father, I know your nothing like him. Sorry if I hurt you Weiss, and the cage thing will never happen again."

Weiss paused for a moment to stare at him. She could see the sincerity in his eyes and at the moment he looked like too much of a kicked puppy to be mad at. Sighing she nodded accepting his apology. The hopeful look he gave Pyrrha pushed the warrior over the edge. Laughing the redhead pulled him into a kiss forgiving him.

"So who wants to get out the burning cookies," Aiden asked breaking up the moment. Jaune jumped spinning around sending Pyrrha into another fit of giggles. Using the distraction Weiss walked past them all motioning for the assassin to follow. Taking another sip he considered denying her request. While he didn't think she was a threat, she was most likely still angry. He had tried to put her in a cage after all. Putting his cup on the counter he followed the woman.

Weiss was standing in front of the cage a small frown on her face. In this place, her friends had betrayed her. She'd almost lost her temper when Aiden tried to cage her as her father had. But what hurt the most was Jaune's words. While they were true there were several other ways they could have gone about this. Like talking. Actually talking to her would have been way better. Hearing him step into place beside her she sighed.

"I won't apologize," Aiden said without hesitation. She didn't even twitch remembering the way she'd attacked him and while she felt shame for her actions she didn't regret them. From the sound of his voice he didn't regret his actions either.

"I don't expect you to," she told him turning to face him slowly as she continued, "but if you ever try to lock me up again I will kill you."

"Understood," he stated. She took his words to heart but he could tell something was still bothering her. Playing with the sleeve of Adam's jacket she looked away from him.

"I wanted to say thank you," she said finally, "Not for trying to lock me up, but for stopping me from crossing the line into becoming my father."

Passing by him to return to the others she didn't see the satisfaction that lit up his yes or the small smile that appeared on his face. For just a moment he looked happy.

Adam watched Pyrrha chat with her lover while munching on his slightly charred cookie. He knew Blake was watching him, just like he knew Ilia was pacing the living room nervously and sending messages to Viper with her scroll. Usually, he would have attacked but today he wasn't interested in fighting. Most likely the chameleon was trying to raise the alarm about him being here, what she didn't know was that Viper knew exactly where he was and what he was doing.

"Have fun," he asked as Weiss passed him. Sending him a frown she ignored the look of amusement he gave her. Instead, she nodded to him.

"Are all of you insane," Blake finally shouted her voice cracking. Leaning back Adam watched the kitty cat explode. Seeing she had their attention she said, "he's the reason Beacon was destroyed!"

* * *

okay so I just watched volume 6 episode 4 and oh my god Salem got sort of scary. also someone dies in chapter 12 can anyone guess who. Ruby is back in chapter 13 having diner with Salem. oh and who do you want to see after Ruby?


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own RWBY**

Shock wasn't something she was used to feeling, yet even so Weiss didn't move from her place beside Adam as the world around them erupted into shouting. She'd seen the smugness in Blake's eyes, so she knew the woman only told them to hurt him. But the only thing Weiss could remember was the happiness on Ruby's face the day of her date. The casual acceptance during the meetings. The way even Cardin seemed to be alright with the other male being around. Both had to have known about him being responsible for helping in Beacons fall. Yet neither cared about his past.

"He took Cardin's eye too," Blake stated trying to feed the fires she was using to damn him. In retaliation, he took another bite of his cookie. Weiss glanced at Jaune and Pyrrha. The Arc was playing with the end of his apron while the warrior was touching her collapsed spear ready to step in if things got out of hand.

"Good job Blake," Adam praised clapping his hands mockingly as he continued, "use a dead man against me, at least you're not running away again. Or does that only happen when you have friends to throw in front of me?"

"Bastard," she shouted her hand reaching back to wrap around the hilt of her sword. Weiss stiffened at the word. She didn't care about him helping destroy Beacon, but she did know he helped her. Protected her even when his people didn't want him too. He'd kept her safe without hesitation just because she was important to Ruby.

"That's enough," she said stepping in front of the man. Blake blinked in surprised not expecting the heiress to the SDC to come to his defense.

"You do realize he's the leader of the White Fang," she said hoping to get the woman to step aside. Instead, her words only caused Weiss to glare.

"So, he helped me," she shot back placing a hand on the hilt of her dagger. If she had to then she would fight her friend. Pyrrha looked between them trying to make sense of everything. She'd just woken up a few weeks ago so she had no idea of the whole story, but Ruby had talked about her boyfriend. It was the only thing any of them knew him as. To learn he was the leader of a terrorist organization was surprising. Jaune didn't know what to do so he did nothing.

"He's a murder," Blake shouted stepping forward to intimidate the other woman. Weiss didn't think before moving. In that instant, she followed her instincts doing something Yang would have done in her place. Hand snapping out she unsheathed her dagger slashing out at the woman.

Stumbling back Blake felt her eyes widen in shock as the blade came closer. Ilia reacted faster. Pushing her friend behind her she held up her weapon blocking. Adam froze, he hadn't expected her to go so far to defend him. Not when they'd only met a few times before. Ilia kicked the heiress away her whip coming alive with electricity as she swung in the woman's directs, Blake's pleas for her to stop falling on uncaring ears. Reaching out Adam grabbed the back of her jacket and pulled Weiss behind him and activated his aura.

Everyone froze for a moment most unable to believe the leader of the White Fang would risk his life for a Schnee. Ilia was shaking the weapon falling from her hand as she stepped back fear coloring her eyes. Gasping she stilled as a blade touched her neck. Aiden wasn't angry, he was so far beyond anger that he didn't even know he could reach this level of emotion. Holding his switch blade to the woman's neck he barely held himself back from killing her. Pyrrha moved quickly when Blake unsheathed her sword. Putting herself between the faunus and Aiden she leveled her spear at the woman's chest. Jaune was beside Adam resting his hand on the other man's shoulder looking him over for injuries, while Weiss stood in shock. Looking down at her dagger she cursed herself for overreacting. Yang was usually the one to act without thinking, yet here she was playing with fire.

"You okay," Aiden asked catching her attention. Raising her head to look at him she saw the fury in his eyes. He wouldn't let the woman go until he knew Weiss was safe. Seeing the protective glint in his eyes surprised her. She'd thought he was cold and uncaring but here he was willing to kill just because the woman tried to hurt her.

"I'm okay," she told him gaining a nod. Seeing he wouldn't do anything foolish she returned her attention to Adam who was trying to wave away Jaune's worried hands. Crossing her arms, she said, "I'm telling Ruby."

"Don't pull the Ruby card," he snapped unknowingly echoing his teacher. Blake stilled her eyes widening at the exchange.

"What does Ruby have to do with him anyway," she asked her voice bordering on desperate.

"He's her boyfriend," Pyrrha answered truthfully. Blake froze. Eyes widening, she couldn't breathe. Every single moment she had with Ruby came rushing back and she just didn't know why the reaper would want to spend time with someone like him. In her mind, Adam was cruel, selfish and obsessed with destruction. She didn't want to be wrong about him because that would mean she wasn't fighting for the good of her people. That she pushed away Ruby for no reason, after all, Ilia had said that Adam wanted Ruby to be killed back on Menagerie. Heart stopping, she dropped her weapon. Ilia had told her about Adam targeting Ruby, pushed for the girl to leave, talked about how horrible the man was being. All her information had come from Ilia.

"Ilia," she whispered eyes widening watching Aiden release the woman she didn't know what to do. Adam saw the dawning realization in her eyes, and once it would have brought him satisfaction to see her hurting. Part of him savored the pain that would come from this. For the heartbreak, she'd caused Ruby he thought it was a fitting vengeance, after all, learning your friend had been using you had to hurt. Shaking her head slowly Ilia reached forward touching Blake's shoulder.

"I would never betray you," she said trying to comfort the cat faunus. Adam snorted gaining her attention. Ignoring the way, she shook her head slowly he decided to hurt Blake with the truth.

"From the moment you two met on Menagerie Ilia was following Viper's orders to get close to you," he told her enjoying the pain he was causing. Smirking he said, "she even managed to make you break Ruby's heart."

"No," Ilia hissed tightening her grip on Blake's shoulder as she said, "I've only done what I had to, so you would be safe."

"You lied to me," Blake accused knocking away the woman's hand, "how was lying protecting me? Was any of it true? Did I send Ruby away for nothing, and what about Sun? Was he actually in danger when you told me to leave him behind?"

"I um I" Ilia started before looking away. The way her shoulders slumped, and her eyes couldn't look up from the floor was answer enough. Blake was shaking unable to focus on anything. It hurt so much that she thought she was dying. Then Qrow's words came flooding back and she shattered. Ruby had been in love with her. Collapsing to the floor she didn't even bother to wipe away the tears pouring down her face as she hugged herself.

Weiss frowned looking away as Pyrrha and Jaune went to try and comfort their teammate. Looking up at Adam she didn't see much satisfaction in his eyes but there was only emptiness. Watching him walk past the crying woman and out the door she followed. Seeing them go Ilia felt anger drum in her blood. Picking up her weapon she followed.

"Adam," she called causing him to stop. Running she caught up to him. She didn't hesitate when grabbing his arm. He stopped but didn't turn to face her. His shoulders were tense, but he didn't move away when she circled around to face him asking, "are you okay?"

"I thought I would be happy," he said blankly seeing her eyes light up with understanding he continued, "she left me, betrayed our people, and hurt Ruby. So why don't I feel happy?"

Stepping closer she said, "it's because you're not a monster."

He considered her words. If that was true, then maybe he could be happy when all this was over. That perhaps they could be happy. That is if Ruby still wanted a man who left her behind when he could have saved her. Looking at the heiress he said, "your revenge won't make you feel better either."

"I know," she told him. She'd already realized that when she saw his face after Blake fell apart. Even if it wouldn't make her happy to kill her father it didn't matter. People were suffering, and she could stop it. Frowning Adam thought about his options. He had no doubt that getting rid of her father would help the faunus, but it wouldn't stop the feud currently going on. Not unless the two parties became connected in some way. A thought entered his mind and he looked down at her knowing that it was the only way to keep their people from killing each other.

"I can offer you the help of the white fang," he told her deciding to start with the good part. Seeing the hope fill her eyes he said the rest before she could speak, "on the condition that someone of Schnee blood marries a member of the white fang."

Weiss stilled her eyes widening but she didn't lash out. Thinking though it logically she knew it was the best option. Winter would never agree, and Weiss had Yang that only left one person. Whitley would have to marry a faunus. It also meant she would have to get her brother on her side. This changed their plans so much.

"I and Aiden will take care of the assassins gaining us further allies," she stated meeting his eyes. This was their chance to change Atlas for the better and she'd die before allowing it to slip by. Stretching out her hand she said, "and the white fang will help us with my father. Whitley will marry one of yours."

"Are you sure," he asked hesitating. This was a big decision and once they agreed it couldn't be undone. When she nodded, he took her hand sealing the deal? Sharing a smile, they both realized this for what it was. The first step toward healing the damage done in the past. Seeing a flash of metal coming for his back Weiss moved pushing him out of the way. Adam stumbled falling to the ground as she screamed Ilia's whip wrapped around her body sending waves of electricity into her. Feeling her aura shatter Weiss glared at the woman though blurry vision. Her hand grazed the hilt of her dagger seconds before she passed out. Releasing the woman Ilia seethed as Adam reached forward catching the heiress before she collapsed to the ground.

Ilia growled her hand tightening on her weapon when he turned to look at her. He didn't even get a chance to speak before she was screaming at him, "You ruined everything!"

Holding Weiss tightly he rolled out of the way cursing himself for leaving his weapons behind. The snow behind him flew into the air as Ilia attacked. Looking down at the heiress he knew he could get away if he left her. Now she was doing nothing but holding him down, yet he didn't want to. It was more than just her being Ruby's friend too. She was his ally and unlike before he wouldn't abandon the people counting on him. Laying her down on the snow he stood facing the angry faunus. Putting himself between Ilia and Weiss he knew she had the advantage.

"Do your worst," he said inviting her forward. If she attacked at a range he would lose, but with how angry she was he hoped she'd make a mistake. In fact, he was counting on it.

"I'm going to kill you," Ilia screamed rushing toward him. When he didn't move, she stabbed her weapon toward his chest. Her emotions spinning out of control and all she wanted was to hurt him. Sidestepping he grabbed her wrist before threading his fingers though her hair and pulling. Screeching she released her weapon in favor of punching him in the face. Dropping her hair, he kicked her in the chest. Flying back, she snarled her skin turning red for a moment. Nails digging into the ground she shouted, "if you hadn't told her then- "

"What you would have gotten into her pants," he said sarcastically as he tossed aside her weapon. Seeing the rage turn into hate he said, "even if you were the last person in her life, she wouldn't love you."

"Shut up," she screamed pushing herself up. Running toward him again she lashed out aiming a kick at his head. Blocking with his arm he winced slightly from the force behind it. Pushing her away he ducked under another kick before pushing at her face. Flipping away from him she noticed the way he was protecting the heiress. If she could use that against him then she could win.

"You enjoyed it didn't you," he asked causing her eyes to snap to his. Making sure he had her full attention he clarified saying, "having Blake all to yourself. Hurting everyone who got in your way. After all, we didn't order you to break their hearts, you decided that all on your own."

"Fuck you," she screamed running forward again the accusations bringing back her anger. He was right. She'd enjoyed every single moment of the pain they went though. It had been fun to see them broken. Blocking her punch, he glared.

"Not on your life," he said coldly. Reaching forward he gripped the collar of her shirt and pulled her forward. Screaming in pain she stumbled back holding her nose as her aura shattered. Feeling something wrap around her she tensed as she was pulled back only to be kicked away.

Blake glared at her friend as the woman stood. Aiden and Jaune rushed past her kneeling beside Weiss while Pyrrha stood in front of Adam. The anger coloring Ilia's face vanished leaving fear behind.

"Leave," Blake ordered coldly. Aiden stared down at Weiss. She must have felt agony for her face to be scrunched up in pain even unconscious. Reaching out he unsheathed her dagger rage overcoming his features. Jaune glanced at the other man and grabbed his hand when Aiden started to stand. Their eyes met for a moment before Jaune let go.

"Blake, none of that was true," Ilia said moving toward the woman, "I would never hurt you I love you."

"And I love Sun," Blake screamed not caring she was admitting it for the first time. Dropping her weapon to the ground she stalked forward shoving the woman back.

"Blake- "

"Ruby is my leader and my sister," Blake shouted shoving her back again. How could she had been so stupid? To give up her family and friends. Pushing the woman back more she said, "your nothing to me Ilia and if I ever see you again, I'll kill you myself."

Ilia screamed the sound filling the air with her pain as Blake walked away from her. Dropping to her knees she reached out for the woman's back. Everything she'd done was for Blake, so why didn't the woman love her?

Coating Weiss' dagger in his aura Aiden grabbed her outstretched hand. Their eyes met for a moment, but he didn't hesitate to bring the dagger down severing her arm just above the elbow. Blake spun around her hands flying to her mouth as Ilia screamed curling into a ball on the ground. Dropping her arm Aiden wiped the blood off on his pants. Reaching down he grabbed Ilia's hair pulling her up.

"If you ever come near us again, I'll slit your throat myself," Aiden warned. Dropping her he looked at Blake clearly telling her to make a choice. It was either them or Ilia. Walking toward the house he never took his eyes from hers. Ilia scowled despite the pain. Pushing herself up she reached out picking up her weapon. Stumbling forward she held it tightly before rushing forward. Aiden spun brushing aside her weapon with one hand and driving the dagger into her stomach with the other. Blood covered his hand, but he didn't care as he watched the life fade from her eyes.

Blake screamed as Ilia slid off the blade to the ground. Pyrrha and Jaune didn't react at all other than to turn away. Looking down at the woman's body Aiden shrugged before walking over to Weiss. Picking up the heiress he ignored Blake as he carried her into the house.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own RWBY**

Ruby glared at the mirror hating the new room she'd been given even more than the first although they looked almost the same except for the blankets and sheets. What she hated, even more, was the smug look on Salem's face when the woman gave her the new room. Feeling Cinder pull her hair back even more she slumped. Cold metal touching her chest caused her to look down at the twisted vine like necklace with a ruby hanging in the center. It seemed Salem had a thing for symbolism.

"I feel like a pet," she said darkly. Cinder tensed knowing Ruby was beginning to get angry. Brushing her hand though the girl's hair she hoped to sooth her temper. Stilling Ruby sighed before leaning back her eyes closing. Trusting the older woman, she let go of her anger over Salem saying, "I don't think I can do this for much longer."

"it's the nightmares right," Cinder asked softly. Nodding Ruby didn't bother to mask the shiver.

"Every night it's the same thing, Cardin screaming, then accusing me of letting him die, and all I can think about is my hands being covered with blood," she whispered feeling Cinder's hand pause for a moment letting her take the time to turn around and look at the woman. Her golden eyes were filled with an emotion Ruby saw every day in the mirror, regret. Looking away Ruby clenched her hand around the soft fabric of the black dress she'd been stuffed into. Why couldn't she have saved him? He'd been right there but she was too slow and useless to even move. To make it worse Tyrian was still alive. The smug smirk he'd gave her when they saw each other made her want to scream. Feeling a hand run through her hair she relaxed slightly.

"I won't tell you its okay because it's not, but just know that I'm here and so are Em and Merc," Cinder said softly. Ruby sighed pulling away from the woman, standing slowly she soothed out the fabric of the dress. It fell to her knees fading from black to grey to white on at the end. Black leggings covered her skin blending in with the black heels. Her hair faded from black to dark red as it fell in curls down her back. Smiling Cinder stepped back admiring the image the little reaper made.

"Yep definitely a pet," Ruby stated looking at the bracelet on her wrist. While the dress was nice being treated like a show dog wasn't. If Salem tried to pair her off with one of her minions, she'd tear the woman apart. Pouting she looked down at her dagger knowing that she'd been ordered to leave it behind. Seeing the look Cinder sighed. She knew what it was like to be defenseless and that wasn't a feeling she wanted Ruby to experience. Looking down at her hand she concentrated. Black glass appeared forming a small daggerlike hairpin with a decorative bull on the hilt. Reaching out she placed it on the table before pulling the girl's hair back into a half bun that would still let hair flow down to cover her neck. Sliding the hairpin though she released the girl. Reaching up slowly Ruby touched the hairpin her eyes widening slightly.

"Only use it if you have to," Cinder said a warning in her voice. Nodding Ruby smiled. She knew the woman was taking a risk giving this to her. Moving away Cinder asked, "ready to go?"

"Not like I have a choice," Ruby stated a dark look crossing over her face. Straightening the girl walked to the door. Panic filled the older woman as she remembered the mood Salem had been in lately thanks to Ruby's minor rebellions. Grabbing the girl's wrist, she pulled her back into a hug. Ruby tensed the unexpected action setting her nerves on edge for a moment before she knew what was happening.

Placing a hand on the girl's head Cinder couldn't help but be worried. Ruby was her friend, and if she annoyed Salem tonight then the woman might just snap and kill her. Releasing the girl slowly she held her shoulders tightly keeping her in place as she said, "be careful tonight, and don't push her."

Ruby could see the worry and fear in the older woman's eyes. The way her hands were shaking as she held her in place, gave away how afraid she was. Putting on a smile she knew that even with makeup covering the bags under her eyes she looked tired. Laying her hands over Cinders she said, "I'll do what I have too."

Cinder watched her go with worry but didn't try to stop her. There was nothing more she could do for the girl even if all she wanted was to let her free. Stalking from the room she went to the one she shared with her lovers. The sight that greeted her wiped away a little of her fear. Mercury was doing work on his legs while Emerald was reading. The red eyed woman looked up when the door opened while Mercury stopped his fiddling to glance at her. Both could see the worry in her eyes, but Emerald moved first. Standing she tossed her book onto the bed in favor of pulling Cinder into a hug.

Ruby stalked into the room with a confidence that many wouldn't have or be able to fake when being in a room with their enemy without weapons. Salem was waiting at the small table on the balcony. The breeze blowing her white hair that she'd left down to flow across her shoulders. Her heels clicked across the dark floor as she moved closer. Passing the large dinner table in the center of the room she ignored the slightly fearful look sent to her by the human chief currently huddling in the corner. Two servers who seemed more likely to drop everything and run for their lives were standing on either side of the archway to the balcony. Glancing over at the girl Salem placed her glass on the table taking a moment to meet Ruby's eyes.

"I see you finally decided to join me," she said pretending not to notice the look of hate that crossed Ruby's face. Motioning to the seat across from her she noticed the stiff way the girl sat down.

"Not like I had a choice," she told the woman without fear. Salem smiled at the sarcastic tone, it reminded her of some of her conversations with Ozpin in the past. Ignoring the human that refilled her glass of wine with shaking hands she paid more attention to the girl glaring back at her. So many things she could say to get the girl on her side but somehow, she doubted many of them would work. While young she could see the age in her eyes along with the distrust. The girl would never trust her because of Haven. If she'd known how much Tyrian's little stunt would have cost her, she would have reprimanded him even more. She'd even given the order not to harm any of the students since they could be useful in the future. Ruby looked away from the woman choosing to gaze out at the flat lands bellow filled with black pools. She couldn't see an end to it at all. The moon reflecting off the surface of those pools looked eerily beautiful though.

"You're being docile tonight," Salem stated noticing the way the girl's shoulders tensed. Glancing up at the hairpin Ruby was wearing she raised her eyebrow said, "I wonder why Cinder chose that animal to represent you. The current leader of the White Fang was rumored to have a human lover. I have to wonder if it's connected."

Eyes darkening Ruby glared back at Salem not noticing the food being placed in front of her. The mention of Adam setting her blood on fire and bringing her anger back at full force. In some logical part of her mind, she knew she was being tested. Knew that nothing she could do would stop the way Salem was studying her right now, but none of it mattered because of the threat she could hear in the woman's voice. Protective instincts flaring she clenched her hand. Smirking Salem observed her reaction noting the way she was restraining herself.

"You must care for him a great deal," she said noticing the way the girl growled at her words. Continuing she said, "to be so far from him must hurt you greatly. If you would only agree to my request, I would set you free."

"I refuse," Ruby said without hesitation. Adam could take care of himself and no matter how much it killed her to be away from the people she cared for, denying Salem was worth it. Call it spite or hate she just knew to give in wasn't even an option. In truth she wasn't fighting back for the world or even Ozpin, she was fighting back because of a man with indigo colored eyes. Salem accepted her answer taking a moment to sip her wine as the girl began eating. There were so many things that the girl didn't know.

"How about a history lesson then," she said deciding to tell a little bit of the truth. Ruby glanced up giving the woman her full attention seeing this Salem smiled saying, "your people were destined to be warriors long before dear Ozpin started those Academies of yours. From the very beginning, they were to fight and die because of his mistakes."

Ruby listened closely noticing the way Salem said Ozpin's name. It was a tone she'd heard before, but she couldn't remember where she'd heard it.

"He intended for your kind to destroy me by turning me to stone, of course not one of dear Ozpin's warriors were good enough to get close," she stated coldly. He'd sent dozens to their deaths over the years. Ruby felt her eyes widen in recognition. Now she knew why the tone was so familiar. She'd heard it every time Adam said Blake's name. The tone that came with heartache and pain that would never heal. It would hide under a person's skin waiting until the moment you least suspected it to come back. A weakness. Ruby didn't bother to hide her smirk.

"It seems you and dear Ozpin have some unfinished business," she said lightly her silver glowing with mischief. Using the endearment for Ozpin left a sour taste in her mouth but the way Salem froze for a moment was worth it. Taking a sip of her water Ruby watched smugly as the woman tried to calm herself. Deciding to disregard Cinder's warning she decided to push a little more saying, "I bet it hurt when he broke your heart."

Salem stiffened her eyes narrowing. Dark smoke clung to her fingertips as she restrained herself from attacking. The mention of Ozpin hurting her brought back images of their children. It destroyed her to think their battle resulted in the death of her greatest joy. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward slightly her anger fading. She knew the girl was only trying to get a rise out of her.

"You are an impudent child," she said darkly her eyes glowing red. Ruby shivered slightly before she could stop herself. Standing slowly Salem leaned down using the higher position to loom over the girl saying, "you should be happy to be given a room and food. I could have put you in the dungeon. Think before you speak little girl."

Usually, a threat like this would cause most people to back down. Ruby, however, wasn't most people and the anger at Salem keeping her locked up here when all she wanted was to go home was overwhelming. Standing she slammed her hands down on the table causing a glass to fall to the floor shattering.

"I am not your pet, nor do I follow your orders," she said darkly her eyes lighting up slightly. Salem frowned at the act of defiance. Pushing away from the table Ruby stalked from the room ignoring the glare directed at her back. Closing the door behind her she felt her heart drop at the sound of screams that erupted from the room. Reaching up she touched the hairpin briefly before walking away.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own RWBY**

Kicking away another punch from Vernal, Yang stumbled back impacting the shield Dakota had created around the area. Panting she ducked under the woman's next kick before dropping into a roll. Lashing out she swept Vernal's legs out from under her. The brunet yelped landing roughly on her back. Standing the blonde barely had time to block before the other woman was flipping to her feet.

"Come on Blondie your not even trying," Vernal said circling her opponent. Her mocking voice setting the other woman's nerves on edge. Gritting her teeth Yang lunged forward aiming a punch at her nose. Tilting her head Vernal dodged grabbed the blonde's hand and flipped her to the ground. Keeping a grip on the woman's arm she twisted causing Yang to yelp.

"Care not to maim her," Dakota called out without opening his eyes. Vernal released Yang's arm and stepped back giving the woman time to recover. Lilac turned to red as Yang stood up slowly.

Dakota yawned his ears standing on high alert as he relaxed on top of the dome he'd made for the two. Stretching like a cat he bathed in the morning sun ignoring the sounds of fighting bellow. They'd been at it for over an hour with Tai playing referee between them. Of course, now that the man was sitting against the dome taking a nap they were free to try and kill one another. Not that the man was actually sleeping seeing as his heart rate picked up every time one of them cried out in pain. Sitting up slowly he looked around the camp his eyes landing on Raven and the new guy, Liam, who were arguing.

Raven tapped her foot her hand rested on her sword hilt but she didn't say a word as Liam paced in front of her. His shoulders were tense as he ranted about an increase in grimm activity in the area. He'd been talking for about ten minutes straight but she'd only started listening when he mentioned that she should move the tribe. Something that she wasn't willing to do this late in the year. It was almost fall and that meant hunting conditions would be perfect soon. Plus it was almost time to collect money from the villages under her protection.

"For the last time, we are not leaving just because of a few grimm," she said her voice sounding impatient. Liam groaned spinning around to follow after she started walking away saying, "the tribe has survived grimm before and they will survive this too."

"You don't get it, the grimm are migrating toward something and the tribes in the way of that goal," he said excitedly. This could be the discovery of a lifetime. The grimm was moving toward a goal now. It was instinctive and crude but still, they were migrating. If he could follow them to that goal them maybe he could learn more about them. From where they came from. Not every grimm came from the dragon continent. They couldn't which meant there was some other way they were getting to the populated areas. If he could find out how then, he could make a huge discovery. One that could get him recognition and money.

"And don't you sound happy about that," she snapped catching him by surprise the joy on his face vanished abruptly. Spinning around to face him she glared saying, "if the grimm attack them my people could take care of them. We've defended ourselves for years, that won't stop now just because of an outsider telling us differently."

"I've studied these creatures for years, and I'm telling you this is not something we want to be in the way of," he said crossing his arms slightly.

"My tribe is full of survivors we don't need to move," she said. Dakota rolled his eyes his ear twitching slightly from the conversation. Tilting his head he looked down at the fight going on bellow. Vernal was winning and Tai was waking up slowly although he looked about ready to fall back asleep any minute. There were a few members of the tribe wondering around camp doing various things that Dakota didn't really care about. Laying back down he relaxed.

Tai stood slowly raising his hand up to wipe away drowsiness in his eyes. Vernal noticed the movement as she grabbed Yang's leg and tossed the woman over her shoulder. Landing roughly the blonde groaned. Even with her semblance, she couldn't land a solid hit on the other woman. Was this why her mom cared more about her students? Was it because she was too weak?

"Alright enough, it's time for breakfast so go get cleaned up," Tai ordered glancing up at Dakota. Hearing him the faunus sighed before waving his hand. The dome tilted up the sides rising off the ground as it shrank becoming nothing more than a disk with raised sides floating several feet above the ground. Waving to them he rolled over trying to go back to sleep. Taking the night watch made him tired.

Walking away Yang made her way over to the river that ran just outside of the wall surrounding the camp. Bending down she noticed the shimmering blue stones along the river bed that reminded her of Weiss' eyes. Picking one up she brushed her fingers along the surface her heart aching at the thought of her lover. Hearing footsteps she stuffed the stone into her pocket before dipping her hands back into the cold water.

Vernal huffed rolling her eyes at the woman's obvious attempt to hide something before shrugging. It wasn't any of her business what the woman did. Kneeling down she mirrored Yang's motion. She could see the anger in the woman's tense shoulders. It reminded her of Adam when he first got picked up by Raven. Of course, he was more violent and extreme than the blonde could ever be. Even so going on like this was going to get her hurt, and that would upset Raven. Something that no one needed right now.

"You shouldn't attack so recklessly or you'll get yourself killed," Vernal said taking the time to scrape the dirt from under her fingernails. Yang shrugged not bothering to reply. Rolling her eyes the brunet watched the blonde leave. Glancing up she looked over at Dakota for a second. Why was he so willing to accept the woman when she was a threat to their way of life? With the baby on the way Raven would have to choose an heir soon and it had to be one of them. Yang couldn't be allowed to become the heir, it would be an insult to all of them.

Yang leaned against the gate to camp and turned to look over at the group surrounding the campfire. Her father actually looked happy here amongst thieves and murders. That was all the tribe was a den of bandits living off thievery. Seeing her mother lean against her father and whisper something she felt her heart sink. Even if there was a baby on the way it wouldn't change anything between her and Raven. There would still be a divide.

"You okay blondie," Vernal asked tapping her on the shoulder. Yang jumped slightly her eyes meeting the other girl's blue ones. They were close to the color of Weiss'. Frowning Yang touched the pocket where she had the stone. Catching herself Yang bristled.

"I don't need you to patronize me," Yang snapped slapping the woman's hand away. Walking away she ignored the worried look Tai sent her for a moment. Striding to her tent she closed the flap behind her with more force than necessary. Sitting on her cot in the corner she picked up Weiss' rapier running her hand along the metal. Closing her eyes she ignored the tears that fell slowly.

Vernal shrugged and looked up her eyes landing on Dakota as he floated high above. Cupping her mouth she yelled up at him, "Dakota get down here!"

Groaning he opened his eyes slowly morning the loss of his nap time. If it wasn't for the fact that she would shoot at him if he ignored her, then he would have gone back to sleep. Unfortunately, she was stubborn. Sitting up slowly he glanced down at her. Tapping her foot she reached back for her weapon. Rolling his eyes he gave up on sleep and he began to lower to the ground slowly. Rushing forward she met him as he slid off his platform and to the ground.

"Have fun V," he asked referring to her training session with Yang. Shaking her head the woman smiled slightly watching the way he moved toward her slowly.

"It's like she thinks she's better than us or something," Vernal said pouting. Looking at the blondes tent she shrugged saying, "I'm starting to think she's not anything like her sister or us."

"Give her time," he said placing his hand on her shoulder. Sighing she nodded slightly before motioning to the campfire where their teacher was. Squeezing her shoulder he said, "it would help if you actually tried to get along with her."

"I'm trying," Vernal told him annoyance causing her to tense but she made no move to shrug off his hand. Raising an eyebrow he nodded accepting the answer. Looking over at their teacher she watched Tai whisper something that sent the woman into a fit of giggles. She said, "Raven looks happy."

"She's vulnerable," he said catching her off guard with the amount of concern in his voice, "most of the tribe aren't strong enough to protect her and our strongest fighters aren't here."

"We'll protect her," she said guessing the direction of his thoughts. He blinked looking down at her for a moment before nodding. Ears twitching he looked over at the gate watching with weary eyes as someone came into sight. Catching a metallic scent Dakota whistled gaining Raven's attention. Following his gaze, she stiffened. Yang exited her tent slowly her eyes widening.

Standing Raven felt her eyes narrow. Blood covered the man's left side as he clutched his chest struggling to breathe. He was being supported by a few of her men. Staying still she watched as Tai rushed forward to help before sighing. Following after him she turned to one of her men a question in her eyes. Yang moved forward only to be stopped by Dakota who grabbed her arm. Shaking his head he motioned for her to wait and watch.

"What happened," Raven asked coldly her voice sending shivers down Yang's spine. The bandit flinched under her gaze.

"Grimm attacked his village, he was the only survivor," he said. Nodding Raven's cold expression didn't change as the wounded man coughed up blood. Lowering the man to the ground Tai lifted his shirt slowly revealing the long jagged claw wound. Dropping the fabric, he looked up at his wife meeting her eyes as he shook his head.

"Move," she ordered. Seeing the look in her eye he did watch her as she kneeled beside the dying man. Ignoring the blood staining his hand she took it in her own. Unfocused hollow eyes stared up at her. Reaching down with her other hand she unsheathed the knife hidden in her boot. Without taking her eyes from his she said, "you did well to survive this long, I promise you a proper burial."

Vision coming into focus he used the last of his strength to send her a smile before gasping blood filling his throat. Releasing his hand Raven pulled her blade from his neck before using her blood covered hand to close his eyes. Wiping her blade on a clean spot on his shirt she sheathed it.

"Bury him a few miles outside the walls," she ordered standing. Glancing past Tai she bristled at the smug look that crossed Liam's face.

"He said the grimm was heading toward the next town to the east," the bandit that dragged him in said loudly. Pausing she looked back at the body as her men bent to pick it up before gazing down at the blood on her hand.

"Tai, Dakota, Vernal, Yang, Liam," she said gaining their attention as she looked back up, "meeting in my tent. Now."

* * *

Okay so I wanted to know what fandom you guy's think Alice should go to next after finishing up her adventures in Remnant. Since Blood +, even though I loved the show, isn't very popular I was thinking about replacing it with something else. What are your thoughts on the worlds Alice should experence?


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own RWBY**

Raven stared down at the map as Vernal crossed out the destroyed village. The way she saw it there were three options; they could all leave to save the village, she could send only a few, or they could ignore the issue. Personally, she was leaning toward the third option, especially because of the baby. Right now being reckless and fighting an avoidable battle wasn't something she wanted. Glancing at Tai she could see the understanding his eyes before he gave her a small nod something that Dakota picked up on immediately. Wolf ears twitching the faunus studied his teachers face and the expression coloring her husbands.

"We're going to save that village right," Yang asked. They wouldn't leave innocents to die right? When Raven met her daughter's eyes and saw the hope shining there, she winced internally. She'd forgotten that Tai had taught their daughter to be a good person. Seeing the irritation in her eyes Tai looked away conveniently finding a spot on the wall that was more interesting than the annoyance in his wife's gaze.

"Nope," Vernal said closing the cap on her marker. Pointing to the village on the map she said, "Keiji, isn't one of the villages paying us for protection. It isn't our problem."

"So you would just leave them all to die," Yang snapped stepping forward. Eyes blazing red with anger she glared at the other woman. In the corner, Liam raised an eyebrow watching the exchange for a moment. It seemed they didn't quite know how to work together. But it also proved at least a little of his theory about the grimm movements. It might be selfish but he didn't really care if the grimm wiped out another village or not. Catching Raven's gaze he sent her a knowing smirk.

"Yes," Vernal answered without hesitation. Dakota held back a smirk but was unable to stop his lips from twitching at her blunt answer. She'd never been one to sugar coat things. Adam had been the manipulative one while she was the direct one. Slamming her hands down on the table Yang growled. The sound reminding him more of an angry lion cub than a dragon.

"Then your just as responsible for them dying as the grimm are," she shouted causing Dakota to wince and rub his ear. Seeing distress in Vernal's blue eyes and knowing that she would lash out in retribution he stepped forward gaining the blondes attention.

"What Vernal means is that we can't afford to help them," he said holding his hands up in an effort to calm her. Raven sighed slumping slightly as Yang's temper rose once again feeling a hand rest on her shoulder she glances up at Tai. Sending her a small accepting smile he knew she was stressed.

"Isn't it better to try than just let people die," Yang asked causing him to go silent. Everyone was quiet. Looking around the room she noticed that none of them could look her in the eye, not even her father who'd always told her to help people. He'd been the one to push her toward the career as a huntress. Clenching her fists she looked down. The stone in her pocket felt heavy as she imagined what Weiss would say if she learned about this. Would she even still want her if she knew she'd stood back and did nothing?

"Yang," Tai said softly gaining her attention there was true regret in his eyes as he said, "we just don't have the resources to help them. Even if we tried getting there before the grimm would be almost impossible. I know it hurts but there's nothing we can do."

She almost didn't register the words but when she did it hurt. Nails digging into her hand she used the pain to ground her in reality. They really wouldn't do anything to help. Was this really what she wanted her whole life? Standing here doing nothing while innocent lives were on the line, was this really what her mother did all the time? She'd gone to Beacon to become a huntress, to save people. Uncoiling her fist she looked down at her hands. Training to protect people, studying the grimm, learning to use her power to make lives better. She'd wanted to be a huntress to for the thrill of not knowing what would come but somehow that changed. During the breach, she saw people being ripped apart, and during the fall she saw her fellow students fight a battle they couldn't possibly win. Remembering the number of funerals after each event caused her heart to ache. She couldn't just stand aside. It wasn't who she was.

"You might be okay with that but I'm not," she said darkly. Looking up at them her eyes were blazing a cold scarlet. Pushing away from the table she met her mothers gaze saying, "All my life I wanted to meet you, I wanted you there for me but you were too busy training my replacements. Every time I wondered why you weren't there or how dad could still defend you I wish I'd known about them because then I wouldn't have wanted you in my life at all."

"Yang," Tai snapped seeing the hurt on his wife's face. Reaching out for his daughter he winced when she stepped back out of his range. Her eyes were darker now.

"You always preached about how important helping people was, how we should use our abilities to become huntsmen, yet the second she comes back into your life suddenly all those morals are thrown out the window," Yang said calmly. Crossing her arms she tilted her chin up in defiance. It felt good to let it out. To finally say everything she'd wanted too from the moment Raven showed up in her room. For the first time in days, she felt light. Speaking softly she said, "if this is who you turn into when she's around then I don't want anything to do with you."

Raven froze as she practically saw Tai's heartbreak into pieces. Stumbling back the man covered his face as it twisted into a mask of pain. Hot anger swirled in her blood at his expression. Growling lowly she stepped around him. Dakota tensed the sound putting him on edge, reaching out slowly he pulled Vernal to his side ignoring her look of surprise.

"Take that back," Raven ordered her hand resting on the hilt of her sword. Tai was the most important person in the world to her and she hated seeing him hurt. Yang tensed but instead of backing down she proved her Branwen blood.

"I don't have to do anything you say," she said a cruel smirk crossing her face. Giving the woman one last hate filled look she turned to leave.

"I'm your mother," Raven snapped reaching forward to grab her daughters arm. Sensing the motion Yang spun grabbing the woman's wrist her tightly. Dakota growled at the action but did nothing more than hold Vernal closer. Looking at her mother Yang could see the desperation mixed with the anger. The pain mirrored in her parent's eyes but she was far beyond caring. They'd lied to her, went behind her back, drug Ruby into their games.

"No," Yang said slowly making sure Raven would hear every word as she continued, "your just the bitch that gave birth to me."

Vernal froze her eyes widening as Dakota stiffened even more. She could remember every night Raven would come back gushing over her daughter. The way her eyes would light up as she talked about how much she loved her. It had made Vernal so jealous because she didn't have that. She wasn't wanted by her parents who left her to die. Raven was the only mother she'd ever had and until the boys showed up it was only them. Shaking she thought back to all the times Raven would stare out into the distance with hollow eyes.

"V," Dakota whispered softly seeing the multitude of emotions swimming in her eyes. Cursing silently he tightened his grip as Yang dropped her mother's arm. Watching the blonde walk away he didn't let go until Vernal stopped shaking.

Raven felt broken. For years she'd watched her daughter grow up without her. So much could have been different. So many things she could have changed. Feeling arms wrap around her pulling her back she didn't resist. Tai rested his chin on her shoulder trying to comfort her even though he was falling apart.

Yang stalked into her tent full of anger and rage. Stuffing her clothes into her bag she hated everything around her. All of it screamed her parents and she couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't strong enough to stay here pretending to be happy. Her eyes landed on Weiss' rapier and the letter under it. She wanted Weiss to be with her but that was possible right now. Reaching out she picked up the sword.

The metal was cold in her hands just like the personality of its wielder when they'd first met. Smiling slightly she placed it in her back before picking up the letter and folding the paper into a small square. Putting it in her pocket she zipped up her bag. Adjusting her gauntlets on her wrists she picked up her bag. This was who she wanted to be, a huntress and nothing would stop her.

Walking from her tent she didn't even bother to sneak away as she headed out. Reaching the gate she looked up at the sky before turning to the east.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own RWBY**

Roman was a very patient man, at least that's what he liked to tell himself, so when Neo wanted a cat he said fine. When she wanted to redecorate the bar he let her. So he really shouldn't be surprised when she wanted to put her own personal touches to the bedroom. Except he wasn't expecting the pink and white that permeated the bed. It made him annoyed and tested what little patience he had. Seeing the multicolored woman look up at him with pride he wilted.

"It's amazing Neo," he said putting as little disgust into his voice as he could. Stepping forward Neo pulled him into a kiss expressing the love she felt in the only way she knew how. Roman smiled as she pulled back her small action making all the pink worth it. Leaning away from him she pulled him with her as the illusion she'd placed around the bed shattered revealing the rich dark orange and black sheets. Laughing he reacted by picking her up and spinning her around before they both fell back onto the bed. Leaning over him she pressed another kiss to his lips as his hands wrapped around her pulling her closer. His hand drifted up to run through her hair seconds before the door busted open. Breaking the kiss Neo sat up slowly and looked over her shoulder her eyes narrowing in on the green haired man panting against the door frame. Russel bent over his hands on his knees as he struggled to breathe for a moment. Roman groaned throwing his arm over his eyes asking, "Is it someone I can kill?"

Turning her gaze back to him she winked and rolled to the side before standing up. Russel shifted on his feet slightly as she moved closer. Tilting her head curiously she stopped right in front of the man waiting. Amusement shined in her eyes as he watched her warily.

"she wants to know why you're here," Roman stated waving his hand from the bed. Russel jumped gulping when the woman pouted slightly.

"Right um, there's a woman here who wants to talk to you two," he said stepping back when Neo moved forward a question in her eyes. Scratching the back of his head he said, "she said it's about the relic."

Roman sat up quickly. Eyes hardening as he looked over at Neo. Neither of them had mentioned the relic to Russel when he began working for them. Him knowing about it now was strange but they could still work with it. For some woman to just walk in and talk about the relic was a risk. Neo blinked in agreement.

"Russel did she use that word specifically," Roman asked standing slowly. Neo left him to question the man while she gathered their weapons.

"Yeah," he said watching Neo pass Roman his hat. Walking past the man Roman left the room Neo right behind him. Russel followed not wanting to be left out of the conversation. His shoes clicked against the steps as Roman walked down his eyes focusing on the frowning woman sitting at the bar. A smirk slides onto his face as he came to a stop on the other side of the bar while Neo faded from existence an illusion taking her place.

"And here I thought my bar was closed," he said a cocky smirk on his face. The woman looked up at him with cautious brown eyes. The white coat she was wearing looked a lot like an Atlassian uniform and he didn't want soldiers in his bar. Crossing her arms over the counter she leaned forward her blonde hair falling over her shoulders and grazing the wooden surface.

"Your Torchwick," she said tensing slightly when he laughed.

"You've put me at a disadvantage then," he said pouting his eyes flickering to just behind her where he knew Neo would be before saying, "it's not fair you know my name when I don't know yours."

"Cora," she said taking the hint. Looking at him she would never have guessed he was a criminal but then again she wasn't the best judge of character. Not since her ex dumped her and ran off with someone richer. She wasn't complaining though having gotten the best end of the deal.

"Well now that we're all friends," he said leaning forward causing her to move back out of caution. His eyes hardened as he asked, "mind telling me why you're here looking for something you shouldn't know about?"

Cold metal touched her neck but she didn't even notice. He was threatening her, and she didn't care because he knew about relics. Which meant he knew about Maidens but that didn't mean he was a good guy. She wasn't worried because she could kill everyone in this room within minutes, not that he knew that. Tapping her fingers nervously on the bar she considered what she should do. Fighting wasn't good for her, or them, so it was out. Escaping would be easy, she didn't come all the way here to run off though. Telling the truth was the only option left because honestly, she couldn't lie to save her life, and now it seemed her life, and theirs, depending on the truth. Why did she decide to do this again? Oh, right, the hunter who'd been tracking them for over two days now.

"I can sense it," she said cautiously body tensing when the blade dug deeper into her skin. If she bled even a little she would send the one holding it halfway across the room. Roman leaned back thinking over her words. Raven and Cinder had warned him that only Maidens could sense the relics.

"Winter or Summer," he asked making a motion to Neo. Pouting the woman released her captive but stayed within striking range. Cora reached up touching her neck for a moment while she thought over the question. Ozpin had told her no one could be trusted but him but he was gone. Missing since the fall of Beacon and with the hunter following them she had to trust someone. Dropping her hand to the red crystal handing around her neck.

"Winter," she said softly jumping when the door to the bar creaked open just a bit. Looking back she watched as Russel rushed to close the door opened by the wind. Her instincts telling her to run. There was something out there. Clenching her hand she narrowed her eyes as they changed from brown to gold. A shadowed figure lurking in the alley way watching her. eyes changing back she let out a breath and turned back around. As long as the hunter was after her everything would be okay.

"A little jumpy huh," he said following her gaze but seeing nothing. Looking down at her lap she nodded. Neo sheathed her weapon going to the window, she'd seen the fearful gaze that only came with being hunted. Something was out there. Turning back to Roman she blinked twice causing him to sigh asking, "who's after you?"

"I don't know," she said tilting her head up slightly. He was watching her closely, looking for any lie. Meeting his eyes she said, " he's been after me so I followed the feeling of the relic here for help."

"what if I don't want to help you," he asked coldly watching her flinch. Her hand tightened around the crystal around her neck. She wasn't telling him everything. His back hitting the wall he said, "Prove you're a Maiden, not just a con artist then we'll talk."

She froze her eyes staying on him for a second before she looked down. Ozpin told her all sorts of horror stories about what happened when powers were shown off. If he was alive she would have gone to him but he wasn't and this was her only chance. Gripping her necklace tightly until her hand was shaking she winced when a hand fell onto her shoulder. Russel was behind her a comforting smile on his face.

"No one here is going to hurt you," he said softly. Breathing out slowly she looked over at Roman for confirmation.

"As long as you tell the truth your safe," he said agreeing with his employee. Her shoulders slumped in defeat as she let go of her necklace and held up her hand. Eyes glowing a light blue she concentrated a small cloud appearing in her hand. Wind and snow falling from the cloud as she created a miniature blizzard on her palm. Leaning forward Roman reached out catching some of the snow while Neo watched in amazement. Russel was staring unable to look away.

"Beautiful," he breathed his hand tightening on her shoulder. Blushing Cora looked down, no one had ever said that about her abilities. Ozpin had called it dangerous, her ex had called it freaky, but only one other person had ever praised it. The glow around her eyes faded as the blizzard vanished leaving flakes of snow behind. Roman watched it fade taking in the blush on her face and the way she'd been shocked when the word was said.

"No one's ever praised you for that have they," he asked softly some of his suspicion lifting slightly. She shook her head. Smirking he asked, "why come to me? Why follow the relic at all when you could have run straight to Atlas where the Winter Maiden is supposed to be hiding?"

Cora flinched. Atlas was where he was. The man who'd left her, broken her heart into pieces. Going there was out of the question, but she couldn't say that. Not where she didn't trust these people not to use that hurt against her.

"Atlas wasn't an option," she said simply. The door creaked open again and she jolted her whole body flinching at the sound. Biting her lip she kept her emotions hidden even as Russel left her side taking the warmth with him. She was always cold even in summer. He was warm though, and kind. Far kinder than anyone she'd come across in the last few weeks. Most had turned her away not willing to take them in.

"so you followed the relic, hoping to find help but not really expecting it," Roman guessed his hands resting on his cane. She nodded not wanting to speak as she watched the window knowing he was out there waiting. Tapping the cane against the floor Roman asked, "but what made you so desperate, a Maiden should be able to defend herself?"

"Will you take us in or not," she snapped turning to glare at him not realizing her mistake. Roman smirked catching it easily while Neo tensed.

"Who am I taking in then," he asked watching her freeze. Leaning forward he pushed forward asking, "who are you protecting? Who's keeping you from fighting back? They must be pretty important for you to lie to me."

"What are you talking about," she asked fear rising in her. Shaking she gripped the hanging crystal.

"You said us," he said. She flinched her eyes widening as she realized her mistake.

Cora couldn't believe she'd been so careless. So stupid. Looking down she said nothing. There was no way to make it better. She'd kept it secret so long that she didn't even know where to start. Gripping her necklace she looked at the door. He was out there watching her. This was her only chance, yet she didn't trust these people not to use her weakness against her. Part of her wished she could be like Spring, willing to abandon those she loved to keep them safe, but she couldn't. Pushing away from the bar she put distance between them her panic rising.

"This was a mistake," she said backing away toward the door. Neo moved to block it.

"Just calm down," Roman advised raising his hands in surrender. Russel watched the scene unsure of what to do. Shaking her head Cora met Neo's eyes with her own.

"Please move," she begged gripping her necklace tightly. It felt like the room was closing in on her. Chest rising in frantic breaths she almost couldn't breathe. Neo glanced over the woman's shoulder to Roman who could see the panic as well. He'd pushed too far. Nodding reluctantly he blamed himself. Cora watched Neo move before rushing to the door. Her hand grabbing it before she stopped looking over her shoulder for a moment her eyes finding Russel's as she said, "thank you."

Roman slammed his hands onto the bar with a curse as she vanished. Neo rushed to his side her hands pressing against his arm. Looking down at her he sighed his anger leaving him. There was nothing he could do now but hope the woman came back. Tugging on her lover's shirt Neo looked from the door to him.

"You want to go after her," he asked and she nodded determination filling her eyes. Russel was still staring after her slack jawed. Why had she thanked him of all people? Was it just because he was nice to her?

"I want to go to," he said suddenly his mouth moving without his permission. Roman looked at the boy surprised at the amount of conviction in his eyes. Since the boy had been almost dumped on his doorstep by Qrow and the others he'd been sulking and unreliable. But now he wanted to go after someone he didn't even know.

"Go both of you, I'll wait here in case she comes back," he ordered causing them to nod. Before they could leave he grabbed Neo's arm saying, "be careful, use your illusions to make you invisible."


	17. Chapter 17

**i don't own RWBY**

Vernal was glaring her eyes watching as Dakota packed his back neatly. She couldn't understand why he wanted to do this. Yang had left she wasn't important anymore and Raven had been in her tent with her husband for the last few hours depressed. The blonde could rot for doing this to her teacher. Her hate for the girl had expanded in the last few hours. Every word the blonde had said to Raven both ticked her off and hurt Raven. Hurting Raven was a bad thing in Vernal's mind.

"Why are you doing this," she asked stepping further into the tent. He paused for a moment.

"Because she's one of us," he said. She was family now. His family meaning leaving her to get herself killed wasn't an option. When Vernal huffed he knew she didn't understand. She'd never lost anyone, she'd just never had them in the first place.

"No she's not," Vernal argued, "she denounced Raven. That means she doesn't want to be here. Nothing you say will bring her back. At the most, all you'll do is get yourself killed trying to save her from herself. I don't want you to die."

Spinning around he grabbed her arms holding her tightly. She flinched at the contact. Holding her tightly he waited until she relaxed from his sudden move. Leaning her head against his chest she didn't know what to do. Should she hug him back? Listening to his heartbeat she bit her lip to hold back her tears. He was going off to die for someone she hated. Hands clenching she despised the blonde even more for making him care for her.

"I won't die," he whispered. Feeling her arms wrap around him he smiled slightly. It was the first time she'd ever actually hugged him back. The grimm wouldn't be able to catch him let alone kill him. He would bring Yang back to camp because she was Raven's daughter. His sister. His instincts claimed her as his family, his pack, so he wouldn't let her die. Pulling away from him slowly Vernal looked up into his determined eyes feeling her heart sink. Nothing she could say would make him stay.

"So when do we leave," she asked stepping back. Blinking he ran a hand through his hair at her tone change. Wiping her face she glared at him.

"What do you mean we," he asked already knowing her answer. He just couldn't see why she was doing this after making it clear she hated the blonde. Rolling her eyes she leaned forward.

"We, you and me," she said clearly pointing between them to emphasize her point. He blinked before laughing at the pout on her face.

"Fine," he agreed knowing she wouldn't change her mind. Straightening as if she'd been waiting for his answer she crossed her arms. Now she could keep him safe.

"I'm going to pack so don't you dare leave without me," she said darkly. He flinched seeing in her eyes that if he even tried she would shoot him, many times. Sitting down on his bed to wait he looked down at his hand. Vernal was his sister, so why were his instincts telling him that holding her felt so right. They'd been around each other for years but he'd never felt like this. It was weird. Starting just after Haven his instincts have been screaming at him to be close to her and keep her safe. Arguing with her like he had when Yang arrived hurt and seeing her about to die had scared him far more than anything ever had. His instincts had been in overdrive and when he'd grabbed her in his arm he hadn't wanted to let go. Deciding to ignore it he stood and zipped up his bag before grabbing his bow.

"Back," Vernal said her pack resting above her weapons on her back. He nodded meeting her outside the tent. Liam watched them closely his back leaning against the wall surrounding the camp. Gripping the shaft of his spear he smirked. He'd planned on moving on but this was interesting. Shuffling forward he noticed Dakota's ears twitch as the faunus looked over at him.

"Got room for one more," he asked grinning when Vernal sneered ready to reject him. When she opened her mouth he cut her off saying, "Sorry beautiful wasn't talking to you?"

Dakota stilled watching the way Liam was moving. Experience showed in the graceful strides and he could still remember the way he'd charged in without hesitation killing the grimm. The man was dangerous, he'd rather they didn't leave him here with Raven.

"Sure," he said holding out his hand to the other man. Liam smirked shaking his hand and holding onto it when Dakota went to pull away. Leaning forward inside the faunus' personal space he noticed Vernal tense. Maybe this would be more fun than he was used to. Releasing the man he walked to the gate. They would indirectly help him discover more about the grimm and then he'd have all the money he could ever need.

Dakota wiped his hand on his pants without subtlety while Vernal seethed. Looking up he noticed the black raven circling the group. Glancing toward Raven's tent he felt his heart sink. Tai was watching them closely from the entrance. Their eyes met and the man shifted his gaze to the bird. Eyes widening the faunus moved. His feet thudded against the ground as he reached forward his hand wrapping around Liam's arm and pulling him back just in time.

A red blade bounced off his shield as Raven dropped to the ground in front of the gate. Dropping his grip of Liam's arm he pushed the man behind him as Vernal rushed to his side. Raven watched her students closely pride filling her heart although she kept it hidden.

"Where do you think you're going," she asked meeting Dakota's green eyes. They were filled with more determination than she'd ever seen. Even more so since he'd raised his hand against her. Fighting to keep the smile from her face she watched them closely. Tai leaned back content to enjoy the show.

"I um, Nowhere," Vernal said stumbling over her words slightly. She didn't want to earn Raven's disapproval. Dakota stepped forward the shield shattering as the camp surrounded them to watch. Liam frowned wondering what the woman would do.

"We're going after Yang," he said bluntly while putting himself between her and the other two. He wouldn't fight his teacher but he would shield them from her. Raven tapped her hand along the revolving chamber of her sheathe. All she wanted to do was allow them to leave but this was something they had to do themselves.

"Does my daughter truly inspire your loyalty," she asked eyes landing on Vernal who shrank under her gaze. Dakota stepped between them blocking her from view but he didn't catch the pleased shine that went through Raven's eyes briefly.

"she's one of us," he said simply. He wouldn't abandon Yang. Vernal stared at his set shoulders, surprised he would go so far for someone they barely knew. Clenching her fists she stepped forward to stand beside him.

"she's my sister," Vernal said although she looked sick saying it. Liam raised an eyebrow wondering how loyal they would be against the grimm. If it came down to it he'd leave them all to die. Raven glanced beyond them to Tai who was snickering into his hand. Deciding he would be no help she tightened her grip on her blade. She prayed they'd find her daughter and bring her back, but also that they would actually start to care about the blonde.

"Fine then," she said stepping forward and raising her blade. The tribe around them fell into whispers but she ignored it as Dakota stared at her without moving. Slashing the blade through the air she smirked the dark portal forming in front of them. Eyes widening Dakota couldn't believe she would actually help them. Tai grinned as she said, "Go, find Yang and bring her back."

"Right," Dakota stated accepting the mission. Vernal relaxed while Liam snorted and walked through the portal without hesitation. Vernal moved to follow jumping as Raven pulled her into a quick hug. Holding the woman tightly she wished she could stay and let Dakota go after the annoying blonde, but someone had to watch his back.

"Be safe," Raven said softly when Vernal pulled away. The brunet nodded.

"I will," she said confidently. Dakota watched the exchange his eyes filled with warmth. This was his family. They may fight and fuss but they would always be together. Now all they needed was to get Yang back. As vernal vanished through the portal Raven turned to him. He hugged her closely

"Please bring her back," she whispered emotion filling her voice. He could hear her sadness and desperation. Nodding he stepped back. Raven smiled her hands coming up to ruffle his hair before she stepped back saying, "You have one week to find her."

He left quickly and she closed the portal with a heavy heart. She knew she'd messed up when she told Yang they couldn't help the village. Tai had even cried about it. Of course, lashing out the way she had most likely hadn't helped their relationship with Yang. To see Dakota and Vernal so willing to fight for her daughter made her proud. They'd come such a long way from the children who cared about only themselves. Walking back to Tai she smiled allowing him to pull her back into the tent.

"Did we do the right thing," she asked her head resting on his chest. The hand running through her hair paused for a second.

"No, but it's too late to change our answer," he said softly. He knew Yang was angry with them but he also knew this was the push she needed to become an excellent huntress.

"She's going to be better than we ever were," Raven said pride evident in her voice. He smiled pulling back to look her in the eye.

"They both are," he said resting his hand on her stomach. She grinned. She wasn't a good person. Selfish, cruel, and merciless, but being here with him made her feel like she could do anything. Her hand cupped his cheek. He was her light.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own RWBY**

Cold wind carried snow around them dotting their clothing with white. The dark unimportant looking warehouse in front of them. Drinking her hot chocolate Pyrrha rested her head on Jaunes shoulder as they sat on the bench across the street. To any normal onlooker, they would seem like a couple out for a walk. Narrowing his eyes Jaune watched closely as figures encased in shadow darted across the roof of the building surrounding the warehouse. He hoped that what they lacked in subtlety would be made up for in skill. Not that he doubted them.

"Think they need help," Pyrrha asked seeing the same thing he did. Scoffing Jaune actually considered the irony that would be. The Schnee heiress and assassin king needing help from them.

"Doubt it," he said lightly. If anything he was more concerned for the assassins.

"If Ruby was here she would have just knocked on the door," she mentioned fondly. Jaune laughed amusement dancing in his eyes. Once he would have stuttered nervously and mumbled something about the danger that would cause.

"Then she would have slaughtered them," he said the laughter dissolving into a frown. Memories of his actions at Atlas Academy came rushing back. Laying his arm around her shoulder he wondered if he would have been forced to kill if Ruby had been there. Sensing the change in him she bit her lip worriedly. They hadn't talked much about the months she'd been in a coma. Whenever she turned the conversation toward that time he'd change the subject. He was hiding something from her and she didn't like being kept in the dark. Just like Aiden had ordered her not to use her semblance or aura for some reason.

(Weiss)

Dropping into the building from the vent she hid quickly. Aiden did the same keeping a tight hold on the woman he'd captured a few days ago. The woman was frowning but didn't fight back. Looking down Weiss frowned at the number of people shuffling around down below.

"Are you sure this will work," she whispered pressing her body against the wall. He smirked the catwalk they were standing on creaking as he moved to kneel beside her.

"Thank you for leading us here," he said releasing the woman. She glared at him as he held her spear tightly. In a single motion, he slammed his fist into the side of her head knocking her out. Catching her before she could hit the ground he placed her spear in her hand.

"All that for a weapon," Weiss said subconsciously patting the place where her rapier would have been. He sent her a look.

"Everyone has a weakness, the trick is finding it," he told her before looking down at the assassin's bellow. Spotting the door that leads underground he smirked saying, "Remember we want them alive."

Nodding Weiss unsheathed her dagger moving to the edge a white glyph appearing under her. shooting up she a glyph appearing under her feet as she waited suspended in air. Aiden reached down pulling the knife from his boot before plunging it into his hand. The pain made his wince but he continued. Pulling out the blade he watched the blood drip from his body before activating his semblance. Twisting the liquid jumped to his command coating the metal of his knife lengthening the blade slightly. His wound healed instantly while he sat the blade on the floor. Pulling back on his glove he picked up his weapon and stood. Looking up at the heiress he un holstered his gun and jumped over the railing landing on one of the assassins.

Closing her eyes Weiss dropped down flames clinging to her blade. At the last minute, she caught herself with a glyph before stabbing her blade into the floor. The assassins flew back as the flames created a circle around her. Stepping off to the ground the heiress smirked. Rolling his eyes Aiden aimed before shooting. They fell back with cries of surprise hiding behind crates. One brave man rushed forward his aura blocking the shots. Dodging the man's sword Aiden slashed down the man's back sending him stumbling forward.

Weiss took the action as a distraction and slammed her dagger into the ground ice crawling forward wrapping around them and holding them in place as the dust leaked from the vial in her other hand.

Aiden lashed out his foot impacting the man's head and sending him unconscious to the ground. Rushing forward he holstered his gun. Weiss held her blade in a reverse grip knocking away the sword swung at her and flipping to the side the heel of her foot impacting the man's head. Standing in place she looked around. Everyone else had been caught by her ice. Struggling to move they shook against the ice that kept them in place.

"Nice, you made popsicles," Aiden said tapping one of the ice cocoons. She shrugged looked at the empty vial. Sheathing her blade she got out her scroll sending a quick text to Jaune and Pyrrha. Aiden felt eyes on him and groaned. Looking up at the camera in the corner he wondered who was watching. Whoever it gave him chills. Frowning he watched the blood creating his blade shatter revealing the aura resistant metal. Moving forward he pressed it against the neck of one of their prisoners.

"Aiden," Weiss called shocked at the sudden move.

"Who's leading you," he asked darkly. He knew this feeling. Knew the eyes on him even though a camera. Shaking his head the assassin's fear skyrocketed. Weiss reached out grabbing his wrist before he could slice the man's neck open.

"No killing remember," she said throwing his own words back in his face. Staring at her he gritted his teeth for a moment. He wanted it so bad. To see the red stain his skin as the man died. He could even imagine the gurgle he would make.

"Take the knife," he ordered stepping back. With confused eyes, she did as he said. Clenching his empty hands he growled nails biting into his palm. A tiny needle of blood formed on his palm and in one sudden move he spun the blade flying through the air to dig into the middle of the camera. It shattered the little red light fading. As the bloodlust left him he kneeled down shaking. He couldn't do this. Coming back was a mistake that was going to get them all killed. With that man here none of them would be safe.

"Aiden," she whispered her hands resting on his shoulders. Jolting he twisted acting on instinct. His hand wrapped around her neck as he pinned her to the floor. Gasping she grabbed his wrist. Panic flooded through her when she saw his blank eyes and felt that hand tighten. Hands shaking she reached up cupping his face. He was terrified, she could see it in the way his face had tightened. Feeling her hands he froze the hand around her neck loosening just enough she could breathe. Breathing in the air she waited for him to calm. The light returned to his eyes slowly, she could see the self-hate in his eyes when he saw her bellow him full of fear. Dropping her hands she grabbed his hand as he released her neck. Holding it tightly she asked, "better now?"

"I could have killed you," he whispered regret in his tone. He knew her neck was going to bruise. His hand had done that. Putting her faith in him was a mistake. He'd never be anything more than a killer. Her grip tightened.

"I trust you," she said without hesitation. Staring into her eyes he could see the truth there. How could she trust him after that? Her blue eyes were filled with trust even when the hands holding his were shaking.

"Foolish girl," he said rolling his eyes. Chuckling at the offended look she gave him, he pulled her up. Glancing toward the camera he narrowed his eyes saying, "if that happens again stab me."

"No," she said immediately. Her blue eyes were blazing as she glared at him for even suggesting it. Pulling his hand from her he bend down picking up his knife. Folding he grabbed her hand and gave it to her.

"If you trust me, then stab me," he said amused when she simply stared at him. Sighing he explained, "there's a man here. His semblance is fear and bloodlust. With a look, he can make you feel both. It works through cameras, that's what happened."

"How are we supposed to fight that," she asked unsurely. He smirked folding her fingers over the knife.

"Pain," he said simply. He knew this man and his semblance. The pain was the only way to knock someone out of it without actually knocking them out. She huffed but nodded anyway taking the knife. Seeing her slip it into her pocket he smiled. Turning away from her he walked to the door leading underground. Opening the door he sighed at the dark stairway. Looking back at Weiss he asked, "ready to have some fun?"

Shrugging she tapped his back causing him to start walking. The trip down gave her chills but she kept close to him. Hand on the hilt of her dagger she waited. Aiden paused pulling his gun from its holster. Taking the hint she unsheathed her dagger. Stepping down the last steps Aiden lunged forward dodging the spear that would have skewered him. Coming out of his roll he aimed up and fired. The impact sent the assassin flying into the one behind him. The sword wielder's on either side of the doorway slashed in his direction hoping to take off his head. Weiss moved her blade knocking away one of the blades while he sidestepped the other grabbing the man's wrist in the process. Pulling him forward he threw the man into the stairs. Turning he watched Weiss slam the hilt of her dagger into her opponents head.

Stepping away from their victims the two looked over at the assassins getting up off the floor. Weiss moved first a black glyph appearing under them and keeping them in place before she moved forward white glyphs appearing around them. Leaping toward them she launched herself off every glyph attacking them almost instantly. Landing gently on her feet she sent him a small smirk. Bringing up his gun he fired. Weiss spun staring at the assassin laying unconscious behind her.

"You missed one," he stated. Moving forward she stalked to his side. Looking between the two hallways she couldn't see a difference. Aiden sighed memories filling his head of a time when he lived here. Every wall held an image of pain while every floor was tainted with his blood. Reaching out he traced his fingers along the wall feeling blood coating his hand. The smell of copper clung to his nose while the sound of metal scraping against the floor. His last mission hanging in his head. The girl he'd loved walking by his side as they left on orders of the man waiting just up ahead. Anger filled him and it had nothing to do with his old master's semblance. Taking his hand away from the wall he slipped it into his pocket gripping the vial of nightshade.

Opening the door to his past wasn't easy nor would be the battle he was walking into. Weiss didn't know anything about what lay ahead, there was a reason he'd given her his knife and he was counting on her stabbing him. One shot to bring it all into the light. One moment to decide both their fates. One chance to take it all back.

Letting Weiss pass him he hung back unscrewing the vial before downing it. Light streamed into the passageway reflecting off the glass as it fell to the ground shattering into pieces. Feeling the poison enter his veins he smirked. Thankfully one shot was all he would need.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own RWBY**

White tiled floors met his feet as he entered the place where it all began. The automatic door closed behind him trapping him and Weiss inside the caged room. On the other side of the bars stood the one person Aiden wanted dead more than anyone else. He was the reason everything went wrong. Glaring at the dark red band wrapped around dark skin, he gritted his teeth. It was supposed to be his, not the murder's. The emblem of leadership was supposed to be passed to him. Clenching his fists he pushed away the anger he felt to the darkest reaches of his mind where it'd stayed the last few years. What he felt didn't matter, but it did remind him why he agreed to come back to Atlas. Pulling Weiss behind him he moved to grip the bars of the cage. Glancing past the object of his rage he noted the twenty or so assassins aiming guns at them, it was almost interesting the amount of weapons pointed at them. Humming in amusement he glanced around.

"It's been so long hasn't it little brother," Asked the object of his hate. Dark red eyes glared at him and he couldn't stop the initial bout of rage. Pushing it back he gritted his teeth. It wasn't real, the anger. If he stayed in control he could protect Weiss. Shaking his head to clear it he raised his gun slowly. The silent threat hanging between them.

"Not your brother, " Aiden said almost growling. Pushing Weiss back he planted himself firmly in front of her as his old master moved forward. Backing away he put as much distance between them as he could. Was it strange that seeing him again made Aiden feel like a child?

"So stubborn, so callus, you really are a fool little brother," he said reaching forward. His hands clenching the bars between them.

"Markus, it didn't have to be like this," Aiden said finally as he stopped pushing her back. Tightening his grip on his gun he closed his eyes briefly remembering a time when they weren't viciously trying to murder each other. Opening his eyes he steeled himself saying, "you should have just left me alone."

"You were hiding like a coward. Pretending to have changed when we both know that you never will," Markus snapped his hands clenching the bars between them. Aiden winced the words hitting a little too close to home.

"Your wrong," Weiss said trying to step around Aiden only for him to grab her arm. He wasn't wrong. There was so much blood painting his hands that nothing could ever wash it away. But he would try to be better, for the girl he watched die.

"No I'm not, why do you think we never came after him," Markus asked meeting her eyes. She glared her ice blue eyes never leaving his. Was his brother afraid of her knowing the truth? Grinning he leaned forward even more. He would destroy everything his brother built until there was nothing left. This fight had been coming a long time and the mission at Atlas Academy was only the spark.

"Don't," Aiden ordered his finger itching to squeeze the trigger. Markus grinned his dark red hair falling over his shoulder as he leaned forward until his head pressed against the bars.

"He sent every assassin we've ever sent after him back in a box," he stated enjoying the way the younger male closed his eyes as if in pain. Grin widening he said, "Aiden started this war the moment he fell in love with that little bitch."

Dodging to the left he avoided the bullet as the gunshot echoed in the room. His grin took on a dangerous edge. Straightening his body he turned to face Aiden once again this time though he focused on his semblance. Aiden groaned but didn't say anything back. Forcing Weiss to back away he put himself between them, blocking her from view.

"Aiden," she whispered softly her back hitting the wall. He growled sounding feral as he reached back grabbing her hand. Clenching the gun in his other he aimed it at the man on the other side of the bars.

"You care for her," he said coldly his red eyes turning a dark purple. Aiden groaned his hand shaking as his vision became blurry. Anger and rage filled his soul, letting go of the gun he dropped to his knees while it bounced off the floor. Squeezing her hand he tried to ground himself to keep from doing something he would regret. Closing his eyes he ignored her voice as she tried to call out to him. Hearing the door open she looked up just in time to see red change to black before she was lifted off the ground by her neck. Gripping his arm with her free hand she kicked out trying to hit him. Letting go of her hand Aiden couldn't stop the rage thundering through his blood. Shutting off his aura he knew this might be the last time he got into a fight. Pushing himself up he tackled the other man sending them both down to the ground.

Weiss landed roughly her hand flying up to her throat scrambling back she got out of the way as Aiden punched Markus in the face. The punch bounced off the other males aura doing nothing. Reaching up he grabbed Aiden's hand when it came down for another punch before his fist impacted the doctors temple. Flipping them over he didn't hesitate to bring his fist down again breaking the man's nose and sending blood across the floor. Using the wall Weiss stood slowly her hand going to her dagger. Feeling something cold touch the side of her head she looked over meeting the emotionless eyes of the assassin holding a gun to her head.

Aiden felt himself being lifted up by his neck but didn't fight back as he was slammed into the wall. Groaning he opened his eyes meeting the enraged red. Part of him believed he deserved this for allowing her to die. Everything was his fault. He should have came back years ago. Hearing Weiss scream his name his hands snapped up grabbing the collar of Markus' shirt and slamming his head into the other mans. Looking over at his gun he knew he wouldn't be able to reach it in time. Not even with Markus currently holding his nose in pain.

"I wouldn't have come back," Aiden stated not looking over at Weiss, "I didn't really give a damn what you did or didn't do."

Markus laughed causing Weiss to flinch at the emotionless sound. Stepping forward he lashed out aiming a punch for his brother's jaw. Aiden blocked and kicked the other man back.

"I was a doctor," he shouted finally losing control of his emotions, "I had friends."

"Your wrong," Markus said punctuating his statement with a roundhouse kick to the other man's face. Aiden landed on the floor roughly before being pulled up by his hair. Meeting the man's eyes with his own black ones Markus said, "you're a murder just like me. You would have come back because it's in your blood. But don't worry I won't be the one to kill you."

Punching Aiden in the face he allowed him to drop to the floor. Stepping back he panted it felt good to see his one rival face down on the ground bleeding.

"You still hit like a little girl," Aiden said his voice mocking. Glancing over at Weiss he stood slowly a smirk on his lips. Stumbling slightly he wiped the blood from his nose saying, "then again you always were a weak old man."

Snarling Markus lashed out aiming a kick to the other man's chest. Sidestepping Aiden grabbed his leg before slamming him into the wall. Stumbling Aiden reached up clutching his head as he was overcome with a sense of fear. Glancing up he couldn't get out of the way in time to dodge the punch to his jaw. Kneeling over he spat out the blood gathering in his mouth.

"What can't handle the truth," he asked darkly the pain driving away the unnatural fear. Looking up he savored the look of pure rage crossing the other man's face. Sometimes it felt good to be sarcastic.

"You've gotten weak," Markus said punctuating his statement by slamming his foot into Aiden's face. Collapsing to his knees Aiden groaned slightly. Markus grinned the thrill from standing over his enemy victorious almost intoxicating.

Hearing Weiss scream his brothers name he turned to her. He didn't understand what made her so special that Aiden would walk back into this life. The only thing he found even remotely attractive about her was her eyes. Stepping forward he reached out grabbing her by the hair and ignoring the nails that dug into his arm. Forcing her toward Aiden's downed body he tossed her. Weiss screamed her eyes widening in pain as she crashed into the wall. Brown eyes opened slowly to look at her.

"Hey princess, sorry about this, but I can't help you fight your dad," he whispered softly she groaned in response his words not registering in her mind. Picking her up slowly he leaned her against the wall. Reaching back he took the dagger from Weiss' sheath chancing a look at the unconscious woman as he did. Holding the blade in his hand he stood slowly all signs of anger vanishing but it was still there. The protective fire burned in his blood at the sight of her. Now he didn't want to play anymore.

Growling Aiden pushed himself up putting himself between them. Glancing around he could see his blood coating the walls but it wasn't enough. He knew that he would only get one chance and that meant he had to bleed as much as possible. Feeling an ache in his neck he internally admitted taking a beating wasn't the best way to get what he wanted. He knew it would be a one-way trip when he agreed to come back.

"You really shouldn't have done that," he said coldly. Markus sneered his eyes landing on the dagger for a second. Switching his grip on the weapon Aiden pressed the blade into his skin and pulled it up leaving a cut from his wrist to the inside of his elbow before switching hands. Blood dripped down onto the floor while Aiden stumbled back. Markus paled finally remembering the semblance of the man in front of him as every speck of blood Aiden lost in the last few moments began to rise into the air. Closing his eyes Aiden shuddered from blood loss.

"Shoot him now," Markus ordered taking a few steps back. Without hesitation they opened fire sending a hail of bullets at Aiden. Opening his eyes he raised his hands and the blood rose with them becoming a solid dark purple shield. Weiss moaned waking slowly. Hearing something metal drop to the ground she looked up. Bullets fell to the ground harmlessly and Aiden clenched his hands closed the shield rippling for a second before splitting apart. Opening his hands the blood formed sharpened black needles even as more of his blood dripped down to the ground. Pushing his hands forward he sent the hardened spikes forward focusing all his aura on the projectiles. Markus leapt behind one of his men using him as a shield while the rest of the assassin's were torn apart by the needles.

Falling to his knees Aiden stared at the blood forming a pool on the floor. Feeling warm hands touch his shoulders he looked up meeting ice blue eyes. Weiss struggled to stop the bleeding on his arms tears pooling in her eyes. Damn now he felt like an ass for making her cry.

"Stupid, jerk, why would you do that," she whispered blood coating her hands and she didn't know why it wouldn't stop. He laughed as she helped him lean back against the wall.

"I never thought I'd die for one of you kids," he said his eyes closing as he rested his head. It didn't really hurt and he'd never feared death. She shook her head.

"Tell me what to do," she pleaded not knowing what to do. He chuckled opening his eyes to look at her. She was crying her hand's press against his wounds. Reaching up he cupped her face causing her to jolt and meet his eyes.

"You can't do anything," he said simply feeling cold. This was his choice, not hers. He chose to come back here and die for someone he cared for. Not because she wanted him to or for revenge but because it was what he wanted. For years it felt like he was treading through life without meaning. But now he was doing something he wanted to do. Ironwood would miss him, but the man would move one. Looking past her he noticed the blazing red eyes second before she was torn away from him.

Weiss screamed in pain desperately trying to hold onto Aiden as she was tossed aside. Markus snarled picking up the dagger Aiden dropped and straddling his brother. Pressing the blade down into Aiden's chest he gloated unaware that he wasn't being heard. Aiden gasped for breath as his hands clenched the blade of the weapon. Weiss wouldn't be able to kill Markus. Everything he'd done would be for nothing if he didn't end this now. Pulling on the last strands of his aura he tried to form a blade, a needle, anything but he couldn't. There just wasn't enough. Feeling his vision go blurry he gasped holding the blade tightly as he tried to stay away.

"You should never have existed," Markus screamed trying to drive the dagger down. Meeting Aiden's eyes he snarled. Why wasn't he afraid? Why was he fighting so hard to live? Weiss struggled to her feet throwing herself forward in an effort to stop him. Turning his head slightly he brought the full force of his semblance down on her causing her to fall to her knees trembling. Hearing footsteps he looked up into a pair of purple eyes seconds before something slammed into his head and he fell to the side his world turning dark.

* * *

okay so chapter 6 or volume 6 was interesting. Anyway the options for Alices next world are

percy jackson series (I would totally make her into a female percy)

Bleach (female ichigo)

Fairy tail (lucy)

oh and I just finished watching Teen wolf(yes I know I'm behind by a few years) and would love to put her into that world although it would be strange to write (totally a female stiles though if I did)

let me know your thoughts and about any other universes you would like to see Alice in.

The next two chapters are about Cora then theres about 3 about yang after that is a ruby chapter or two Then back to Weiss


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own RWBY**

Cora crept forward slowly well aware of the footsteps following her, leaving the black market district she moved toward the hotel. She knew Roman sent them after her but in this case, it may be a good thing. If she couldn't stop her stalker then at least Eliza would be safe. There was nothing in this world that she wanted more.

Clutching her necklace she knew something had to give. She was tired of running with her tail between her legs. Tired of constantly looking over her shoulder for the demon following her. Survival by running wasn't something she'd ever been interested in. Hiding she could do but running reminded her too much of how she'd been raised. Always fleeing from one place to another. It'd gotten worse after she'd became a maiden when she was fifteen. After that Ozpin had found her and told her every horror story about Salem that he could. But somehow the look on his face when she refused to fight for him scared her more than any of those stories. Now Eliza was being dragged into her battle.

Dropping her hand she entered the hotel slowly nodding to the inn keeper who was too busy talking to a customer to be concerned with her. He most likely didn't even remember she existed which was fine with her. If he didn't know her face then he couldn't tell her stalker where she was, not that he actually needed too. A good hunter always knew the location of his prey.

Walking up the stairs slowly she glanced back catching sight of her black haired stalker for just a moment before he dove out of sight. He wasn't hiding though, she knew he was just playing a game with her.

Turning she let out a shuddering breath before opening the door to her room. It was empty of all life. Or at least that's how it looked. Running her golden eyes over the room she sighed in relief as reality shifted revealing the small child. Her daughter's semblance was invisibility and it was the only reason the hunter stalking them had no idea she even existed. She would do anything to make sure that he never found out.

Kneeling she opened her arms hugging her daughter close to her. The ten-year-old whimpered softly clinging to her mother's coat. She'd been so scared. Pulling back Cora hated the look of fear her daughter wore. Her daughter shouldn't be afraid of anything. She felt like such a horrible mother. Running her thumb over the child's face she smiled at the freckles dotting her daughter's face. It was the only thing she'd gotten from her father leaving Cora with her own little mini me. Eliza was the best thing to ever happen to her and no matter what she would protect her daughter.

"Did anything happen while I was gone," she asked softly never taking her eyes from her daughter. The thing she feared the most was coming back to find her stalker holding Eliza in his arms. She knew the second he got her daughter she would do anything he wanted without question. Frightened brown eyes glanced over her shoulder to the door. Eliza remembered the scary purple eyes that roamed over the room while her mother was away, but she'd been a good girl and stayed hidden as her mother told her too.

"He was here," she whispered softly as if the sound of her voice would set off an attack. Cora frowned the grip on her daughter's arms tightening slightly. Turning her head she activated her semblance. Eyes turning a dark gold she looked through the door and walls seeing the shape of her stalker walking up the stairs toward them. Feeling the fear course through her she cursed herself for being a coward. If only she could fight him.

"Eliza, I love you," She said turning back to her daughter and making those innocent brown eyes meet hers. Smiling she said, "I want you to promise me you'll hide when I tell you too."

"Promise," Eliza mumbled her hands still shaking slightly. A tear ran down her face and she felt sick with dread.

Pushing her daughter's long blonde hair back she smiled softly. This was what she was fighting for. Pulling her scroll from her pocket she handed it over saying, "wait for about an hour then go to the last location I marked okay?"

"What about you," Eliza whispered meeting her mothers eyes. She didn't understand why this was happening to them. All she wanted was to go home. Eyes burning with tears she whimpered slightly reaching up to wipe at her eyes. Wrapping her arms around her daughter Cora hated herself, but Roman hadn't decided to shelter them. This was the only option left to her now. Holding Eliza close she couldn't help but think about the thousands of other things she could have done to prevent this yet all of those options were unavailable. Roman wouldn't turn away a child though. At least that's what she hoped. She also hoped that Neo or Russel would search this room once she was gone.

There was so much she hadn't said. So many things she wanted to tell her about life but there wasn't any more time. She hadn't had enough time though. It was selfish but she wanted more time with her. To tell her stories about her father, the man he used to be at least. Before he became who he was today. Closing her eyes she pulled her close again trying to put all her emotions into the action. She tried to tell herself that she was different than Spring, that she wasn't abandoning her daughter.

Hearing the floor outside creak she pulled away shoving the scroll into her daughter's hand. Looking into the brown eyes that were the same shade as hers was she wanted to sob. Why couldn't she have more time? Standing slowly she ordered her to hide. Eliza obeyed immediately her form shimmering until it faded into nothing. Spinning around as the door opened she tried to stop her hands from shaking as she got a good look at him. Breathing out a relieved breath she slowly met the golden eyes of her stalker. They weren't the same color hers turned during the use of her semblance. The gold was lighter almost like liquid honey.

"Finally decide to stop running little rabbit," he asked sounding almost crazed as his metal tail lashed out behind him. Reminding her of an angry cat. Stepping back nervously she raised her hands her eyes glowing a light blue. She had to force him out of here. He couldn't be allowed to find Eliza. No matter how scared she was she wouldn't allow him near her daughter. But she didn't want to fight either. It'd been years since she stopped fighting and went into hiding part of her didn't even think she knew how to fight anymore.

"Who are you and why are you after me," she asked glancing toward the small window. If she could throw him through then maybe it would daze him enough for her to run and lead him away from here. Stepping forward he smirked at the look of fear on her face. The universe must have been scraping the bottom of the barrel with this Maiden. She looked fragile and weak. Her whole posture screaming fear. To be honest he loved seeing her like this.

"My name is Tyrian my dear," he said bowing slightly. Flinching at the sudden motion she stepped back slightly. Cora shivered at the malice in his tone her eyes falling on the seemingly empty sleeve where his other arm should be. Eyes darkening to the gold she tensed at the black arm hanging limply inside the sleeve. Ice gathered at her fingertips as he looked up saying, "my queen requests your presence."

"Salem," she whispered horror rising in her. Ozpin had told her about Salem. How death would be a mercy if she got captured by the woman. He'd told her about how Salem killed her pawns after they were no longer of use. To know that the queen of the Grimm sent this man after she was terrifying. He'd stalked her for days, not letting her sleep or rest. Coming face to face with him though made her want to crawl into a hole and hide. She knew why Salem wanted her though. They wanted her to open the vault in Atlas. Dropping her hands she allowed the glow around her eyes to fade. Watching him closely as he straightened she asked, "If I come with you if I do what you want, will you let me go after?"

Tyrian smirked at the submissive stance. He knew she wouldn't fight back or if she did it would be full of hesitation. At least this time his prey knew her place. His tail lashed from side to side leaning forward he said, "I give you my word I won't kill you."

Cora looked behind her seeing the frightened body of her daughter huddling in the corner. He wasn't lying. If she did what he wanted he wouldn't kill her but Salem might. And he said nothing about letting her go. There were several things worse than death. Hands shaking she reached up touching her necklace as he studied her. Dropping her hands she sighed. Looking away from her daughter she clenched her hands together. What should she do now? Eyes fading to brown she stared at the floor. Was taking the chance that she might get to see her daughter again worth helping someone Ozpin described as the devil? Would she even be able to look at Eliza after she helped him? At least now she knew why the Spring Maiden abandoned her daughter. She could have never made that choice though. Even spending one more minute, or second with her little girl was worth all the pain in the world.

"Come now little rabbit," he said reaching out his human hand to her. It was hard for him to resist the urge to just grab her. Yet having her take his hand of her own free will would make it all the sweeter. Knowing that she would give in to him made him smirk. Looking at his hand she shivered. The bloodlust in his voice scared her. Meeting his eyes she moved slowly backing away from him. They were cruel and cold. She wanted to run away. Raising an eyebrow his eyes turned toxic purple as he said, "that promise I made you have a time limit."

It was a threat. Eliza was still in the room and she couldn't fight back. Her power was unstable so even if she did fight she might end up hurting her daughter. But she didn't want to go with him. She didn't want to be taken to Salem. Shaking she glanced at the window again before her heart hardened. Over the years she'd done plenty of things she regretted. Having Eliza was not one of them and to protect her daughter she would do anything. No matter what she decided he had to leave this room. Tyrian could not be allowed near her daughter. Tyrian sighed closing his eyes to prepare to fight when he felt a shaking hand slide into his own. Cora couldn't stop shaking even as he closed his hand around hers. The wicked glint in his eyes was the only thing she could focus on. Repeating an apology to her daughter over and over again in her head she didn't fight back as he led her from the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own RWBY**

 _Cora smiled holding her hands out to the campfire in front of her, the stars above her twinkled brightly while the shattered moon drifted across the sky. Looking over at her boyfriend her smile dropped slightly. At nineteen she was pregnant with his child and she hadn't told him, nor had she mentioned being a Maiden. The fear that he would reject her and the baby was too strong, especially since he was only with her now because he was on holiday from the Atlassian military. He didn't know she used to be a huntress, or at least trained like one. She didn't want him to know either, because she'd rather be a healer than a fighter. Not that she'd ever been given a choice. She wanted her child to have a choice._

 _"So this is our last night together before I go back to Atlas," he said suddenly as he dropped a stack of wood beside the fire. Leaning forward in interest the smile returned to her face. Her eyes fell on the wave of brown curls that he pushed behind his ear. A bright smile curved across his freckled face. They'd been together for two years now and she was still surprised at how happy he always looked. Looking up at her with hazel eyes he said, "I want you to come with me."_

 _Blinking in shock she stiffened slightly. Her inside one of the major kingdoms. The very one where the relic whose vault she could open stood. It was crazy and stupid but she wanted to say yes. She wanted to follow him to the ends of the earth, yet would he still want her after she told him who she really was. She'd been running so long that it scared her to trust anyone. But he could be trusted right. He loved her so he should accept her._

 _"I um," she started but cut herself off. Ozpin told her no one could be trusted. Her parents hid her from the world for years because of their enemies. She didn't even know her own last name, so how could she expect him to accept her or their child. Shaking her head she looked away for a moment. Maybe she was just afraid. Feeling hands on hers she looked up in surprise._

 _"Cora, I know this is sudden but I love you," he said suddenly and she felt her face heat up. Looking down she hid her face with her hair. Why did he have to make this so hard? Peeking up at him she felt her eyes widen when he smiled at her saying, "I want you to come live with me."_

 _She stared at him unable to look away his words running through her mind. No one had ever actually said they wanted her around. Her parents had pushed her away raising her because they felt responsible for her. Even though they tried to hide it she knew they didn't love her. Ozpin had told her he wanted her to fight for him but never actually said he wanted her around. She'd been a piece on the board to him and he'd even gone as far as to say he would kill her if she sided with Salem._

 _"Hey, Cora," he said urgently causing her to snap out of her thoughts. Reaching up she touched her face surprised at the tears she felt there. When had she started to cry?_

 _"Sorry," she whispered looking down at her hands. Her heart pounded in her chest and she scolded herself for being so strange. Brushing away her tears he tilted her chin up a slight frown on his face._

 _"Don't be I shouldn't have pushed you so fast," he said tossing away her apology. Without thinking she threw herself forward clutching onto his jacket as she cried. Why couldn't she just be normal? It would be so much easier if she wasn't born the way she was. If she hadn't been forced to live a life on the run from people she didn't even know. Then maybe she could be the woman he actually deserved. Running his hand through her hair he watched her with worry until her sobs faded and she fell into a restless sleep. Curling around her he stared into the fire until he fell asleep leaning against a log._

 _Cora awoke to the sound of growling. Sitting up her hands flew to her mouth as he stood protectively in front of her a beowolf growling across from him. Scrambling to her feet she screamed coming face to face with a set of glowing red eyes. Stumbling back her back touched his as the grimm surrounded her. Frantically her hand touched her stomach protectively. There were too many of them. Nothing he could do would get them out of this. The red pendent around her neck flashed in the moon light as she struggled with herself._

 _"Cora run," he ordered throwing himself forward. The ax in his hand becoming a streak of silver. She couldn't move her heart pounding in her ears as the pack converged on him. Shaking she fell to the ground one hand coming up to clutch the pendant around her neck. The grimm around her snarled but she wasn't listening. Her other hand was pressing against her stomach and all she could think about was her child. She couldn't allow herself to die here but what could she do. Looking up she cried out when he was pinned to the ground by the alpha. The grimm reaching down to bite into his neck. Feeling something inside her snap she screamed her eyes glowing a brilliant blue as the grimm around them were shoved away by the wind._

 _Standing slowly she didn't see the look of fear that crossed his face as she thrust out her hand's ice forming in the air around her. Snapping her fingers she sent the sharpened spears of ice forward. The grimm howled in pain as they died. Ducking under the outstretched claws as a beowolf came up behind her she kneeled touching her hand to the ground. Sharped spikes of stone shot out of the ground piercing its body. Straightening she looked around at the devastation she'd caused as her eyes stopped glowing. Hands shaking she stiffened hearing the hammer of a revolver being pulled back behind her._

 _Turning slowly she was surprised to see the fear and hate in his eyes. At that moment he looked like a wild animal. The warm eyes she'd found comfort in before was cold. His smile was nowhere to be seen. Shaking she hugged herself his eyes reminding her of her parents._

 _"What are you," he asked his voice sounding like a snarl. She winced the hate in his voice wounding her soul. Tears burned her eyes and she hated herself for being such a freak._

 _"I'm Cora," she said simply knowing that he would leave her but hoping he wouldn't. If only she hadn't done anything. Then he wouldn't have that look on his face. Lowering his gun he laughed bitterly._

 _"They were right about you and your freaky powers," he said coldly. She winced her arms crossing over her stomach. Holstering his gun he backed away slowly saying, "If I ever see you again, I'll kill you. Something like you shouldn't even exist."_

 _She didn't say anything to call him back. The words about the baby never left her mouth. It might be selfish but she wanted to keep her child and he would never have let her do that. Still watching him walk away killed her inside. Closing her eyes she clutched her necklace swearing to never let her child go through what she had._

Tyrian never lost his grip on the woman the whole time he skipped down the stairs. Ignoring the stares he got for dragging a shaking woman down the stairs, he shot a quick look to the owner when he noticed the man raise an eyebrow. Shaking her head to tell the man she was fine, Cora noticed the grip on her hand tighten for just a second. Looking down when she was pulled forward, her eyes turned gold for a second. Neo came into focus her blade already unsheathed while Russel's hand's were gripping his daggers. Discreetly she pointed her finger toward the stairs a pleading light in her eyes. Indecision crossed Neo's face her hand turning white as she held her weapon. They were getting closer to the door where Neo was standing and she could probably take out the faunus before he knew what was happening.

Cora faltered her toe hitting a crack between the wooden floor boards causing her foot to twist and sending her face first to the ground. Throwing out her hands to catch herself she winced her ankle stinging with pain. Tyrian looked down at his empty hand for a moment then at the woman pushing herself up. Sighing in anguish as if he was the one nursing an injured ankle, he waited for her to stand. Russel kneeled down to help her forgetting for a moment he was invisible. Her strong golden gaze pinned him in place.

"Please get her out of here," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear before wincing and collapsing back down to the ground. Russel clenched his hands for a moment longing to reach out and help her. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath before releasing it. Standing he stepped back grabbing Neo's arm and pulling her away but never taking his eyes from Cora's. He didn't deserve the gratitude he saw in her eyes. Closing her eyes Cora deactivated her semblance praying that they would find her daughter and keep her safe.

"Are you going to get off the floor anytime soon," Tyrian asked causing her to jolt slightly and try to scramble to her feet. Wobbling she touched her foot down to the floor and cried out. Reaching blindly she grabbed his arm to steady herself. Chuckling he watched her fumble for a moment. Cora froze the sound reminding her who she was with and why. Feeling his arm wrap around her waist she flinched slightly, but he didn't seem to notice as he pulled her close to him his breath touching her ear as he said, "My dear little rabbit if you wanted close all you had to do was ask."

"I don't," she said quickly her heart hammering in her chest. Realizing how rude she'd just sounded to a man who could literally rip her apart she tried to back track saying, "I mean, it's just I think I twisted my ankle when I fell. Not that you're not handsome or anything, I'm just not into guy's who decide to stalk me for days. Oh my god, what am I saying?"

Slamming her hand over her mouth she felt her face heat up. Why did she have to be such a socially inept idiot? Closing her eyes she waited for him to yell at her or at least tell her to shut up. Tyrian was still his laughter frozen in his throat. Staring at the top of her head his tail twitched for just a second as he tried to decide between amusement or being insulted as he was compared to a stalker. He was a hunter not a stalker, there was a difference.

"Are you okay to walk," he asked a strange smirk on his face. Cora tested her ankle wincing slightly. Feeling the motion Tyrian sighed glancing around for a second. Staying here was out of the question since they were being stared at by literally everyone, and his queen wouldn't want him to put a cooperating Maiden in pain. Noticing that she hadn't opened her eyes yet he sighed for a second. Why did he have to be burdened with a clumsy girl? Noticing the dark circles under those eyes he tensed, was she tired because he'd been hunting her? If he brought his queen an exhausted woman would he get in trouble?

Noticing him tense Cora dug her nails into the soft fabric of her shirt hopping that he wasn't angry at her. Looking back at the stairs Tyrian wondered if she would be able to walk up them before growling. Cora whimpered softly drawing his attention back to her shaking form. He could literally feel the fear she was emitting. Closing off his anger he shifted his other hand slipping under her knees as he picked her up. Yelping she felt the world around her spin and snapped her eyes open.

"What are you doing," she asked frantically her hands clinging to his shirt. Hearing him snicker she tried to glare at him, while inside she wanted nothing more than to run away.

"Well little rabbit since you can't walk, we can't leave until tomorrow," he stated a dangerous edge to his tone despite the humor she saw in his eyes. Turning he headed toward the stairs as Cora panicked. If he went back to the room he could see Eliza, yet she couldn't stop him. Ascending the stairs only made her panic worse. Entering the room her eyes turned gold as she looked around for her daughter while he stared at the window not noticing the action. The room was empty, she'd never been more happy to have her daughter missing.

Tyrian was confused. He'd sworn the window was closed when he left but here it was open wide. Narrowing his eyes his tail twitched. Walking to the bed he dropped his little rabbit. Cora winced her body impacting the hard bed harshly but she kept her mouth closed. She didn't want to start anything with him. His hand's gripped the windowsill as he looked around outside for anything amiss. Seeing nothing he leaned back closing the window. Cora shivered hugging her legs to herself. Closing her eyes she thanked Russel and Neo for getting her daughter out of here.

* * *

do you guys want another Cora chapter? what did you think of the flash back and Tyrian's interactions with Cora?


	22. Chapter 22

I **don't own RWBY**

Roman stared at the crying child in Neo's arms with barely suppressed shock. Despite the situation a pang of want surged through him that he pushed down violently. Neo couldn't have children and he would never sleep with another woman to get what he wanted. Closing his eyes he tried to process the situation over Russel's persistent rambling. Apparently the Winter Maiden had a daughter and that was who she was trying to protect. He felt horrid to learn he'd pushed away a mother in her time of need. But he wouldn't have pushed her away if she'd just been honest with him from the start. It's not as if he would have hurt her or the kid. Seeing Neo raise an eyebrow he sighed.

"How long are you going to hold the kid," he asked sounding more tired than he ever had. She blinked looked down at the child then back at him amusement in her eyes. Huffing he said, "I'm not jealous."

She obviously didn't believe him judging by the way she rolled her eyes. Russel was still giving him a look of annoyance. Although it seemed now days that the man's face was always painted with either hate or annoyance. When Qrow had them take in the boy Roman did it as a favor to Ruby but now he wanted to toss the brat out onto the streets. Russel sighed looking as if the whole world was on his shoulders as he said, "I can take her to my room for a bit."

Spinning around Neo gave him a disbelieving look. Russel bristled annoyed at her silent way of calling him out. Apparently she didn't trust him with a child and that distrust showed clearly in her dual colored eyes. Finally she rolled her eyes and started up the stairs with Eliza still crying onto her shoulder. Dragging his hand down his face Roman groaned before going behind the bar. Picking out a random bottle he gently placed it on the counter before rummaging for two glasses. He could feel the glare digging into his back and it was starting to annoy him.

"Just say what you want to say, boy," he ordered turning around to face him. Russel crossed his arms trying to think of what his leader would have said in this situation. He would have made a plan for sure or at least tried to find a way to help. Closing his eyes he tried to push back the anger he always felt when he remembered how Cardin died. It didn't help that the man who killed him was also the one holding Cora.

"We should have helped her," he snapped the guilt was eating him alive and he didn't know how to deal with it all.

"Oh really well you had your chance but guess what you left her there with that maniac," Roman said taunting the boy. Filling his glass he took a drink. Possibilities swirled though his mind. He'd heard several things about Tyrian in the last few years but no one had ever accused the faunus of being stupid or reckless, unless of course the man found someone much weaker than him. When he did the scorpion had a habit of playing with his prey. Maiden's weren't weak but something about Cora told him she would rather submit than fight.

"She wanted us to leave her," Russel said shame burning in his eyes. He could have helped her. Not that he would have been able to do much against Tyrian seeing as how the man had killed Cardin. Just thinking about the fact that the man was so close and just walking around free enraged him.

"Then what do you suppose we should do now," Roman asked placing his glass down. Leaning forward he said, "our orders are to guard the relic, not get into a fight with one of Salem's people."

"Those are your orders, not mine," Russel shot back. Ruby had no control over him, not when she was the reason Cardin got involved in the first place. She was just as guilty as Tyrian if not more so.

"Are you doing this for Cora or Cardin," Roman asked he'd seen the look clouding the boy's eyes too many times to ignore it. Russel froze the question echoing in his head. The hesitation was all Roman needed to know the answer. Growling Russel shook himself going on the attack.

"She came to us for help! We can't just abandon her," he shouted slamming his hands down on the counter. Roman didn't even flinch.

"We will not start a fight with one of Salem's people," he stated darkness swimming in his eyes. He wasn't a fool, if he drew Salem's attention then she might look for the relic here.

"I should have known you were nothing but a coward. You sit here in the bar that you killed for serving drinks to the underground just to keep Ruby's precious relic safe, but guess what she's the reason all of us are in this mess! It's her fault that Cardin's dead," Russel shouted finally losing control. He missed his leader, and he hated to feel like this.

"Your leader is dead because he made a choice," Roman said never losing his cool, "when will you grow up and understand that he died on his own terms. I doubt he regretted his choice."

"You don't know a damn thing about him, your just a common thief with his head stuck up his-"

"If you want to start a brawl with Tyrian Callows be my guest. Get the hell out of my bar and don't come back until you've cooled down" Roman said coldly cutting the boy off. Russel stared at him the dismissal echoing through his head. Shoving away from the counter he rushed out the door. If Roman wasn't going to do anything then he would. Roman watched the boy go before closing his eyes. Shoulders dropping he sighed. Neo walked back down the stairs silently.

Placing her hand on his shoulder she tapped it twice, silently asking what he wanted to do. Raising his head he met her eyes. She wasn't judging him nor was she attempting to convince him to help someone that neither of them cared about. She was only asking what he wanted to do. For an instant he wanted to say they should do nothing but he knew that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Neo, I need my rifle brought out of storage," he said and there was no way to miss the smirk on her face.

(Cora)

Tyrian glanced down at the scroll in his hand the blaring text on the screen causing him extreme annoyance. The pilot taking him back to Salem's domain was found murdered almost an hour ago. A single gunshot wound to the center of his chest. A cold clinical assassination according to the informant located within the local police department. Sending a quick message to Cinder he waited to receive his new orders from Salem. Shifting in his seat he glanced over at his little rabbit. She was curled up on the bed staring out the window. He was slightly amused that she hadn't let her guard down even once. Every once in a while he felt her eyes on him.

"Tell me about yourself little rabbit," he ordered suddenly. She jumped slightly and for a second he wondered if he'd caused her to have a heart attack.

"There's nothing to tell," she said slowly as if afraid he would attack her for speaking. Tightening her grip on her knees she looked down resisting the urge to grip her pendant. It was like her safety blanket.

"Ow that's no fun," he told her pouting. She stared at him. His weapon rested on the small table in the corner. She could probably attack him and get away but she was wary. He was obviously waiting for her to make an attempt to run. In fact, she wouldn't put it past him to let her think she was getting away only to track her down like some sadistic game of tag. Tyrian watched her think amused as she over-analyzed his every action. Feeling an ache in his arm his fingers twitched. He hadn't felt the same since the little silver eyed rodent cut off his arm and tried to kill him. He'd gotten her back though by killing her friend and soon he would carve out the hearts of every single one of her little pawns. Catching sight of Cora move he focused in on her watching as she clutched the red pendant hanging from her neck. Interest spawned in his mind and he moved without thinking. Cora blinked jolting back as he closed his hand over her pendant. Stilling, she felt her heart pound in her chest. Too close, he was way to close. Pulling the pendant close to his nose he could smell the scent of copper that clung to it, almost like dried blood. Picking up the frantic beating of her heart he smirked releasing the pendant. Cora flew away from him almost falling off the bed in the process. Tilting his head he asked, "what is that?"

"None of your business," she snapped before slapping her hands over her mouth in horror. Wincing she waited for him to attack her but it never happened. Instead, he threw his head back laughing. Or was it cackling hysterically? Either way, he was much more terrifying now than he was a moment ago.

"Oh you are an adorable little rabbit," he said ruffling her hair as he stood. Flinching she looked away from him. Feeling his scroll buzz he looked down. His orders were to leave Minstrel and head toward the military base a week away to meet up with Mercury, so they could head back home. Sliding his scroll closed he sighed.

"We leave tomorrow," he stated leaving toward the bathroom. Cora pursed her lips for a second. If she left now then perhaps she could get away. All it would take was one moment to open the window and flee. Find her daughter and continue running, but how long could she truly run for. He'd found her once and could most likely do it again. Was it worth running when she wouldn't get anywhere? Was it worth even trying? Hearing the shower start she blinked her eyes glowing gold. Looking toward the door she froze at the sight of metal crawling along his back, then she turned away. Standing she tiptoed toward the door trying not to make a sound despite the slight pain in her ankle. She might have played up the pain to get him to lower his guard. Now that he had she could move yet she didn't know what to do. Opening the door to her room she stilled surprised her eyes meeting the pair on the other side.

"Cora," he whisper-shouted. She tensed shooting a look to the bathroom door. Fear rose in her chest.

"My daughter," she asked softly making sure she couldn't be heard by Tyrian. She prayed he'd say that Eliza was safe.

"She's okay, but we need to get you out of here," he said reaching out to pull her with him. Cora tensed the air around her shifting as she stepped back. If Eliza was safe then she couldn't jeopardize that by trying to get away at least not when it could be traced back to Roman.

"Leave me here," she ordered backing away from him earning her a confused look. Glancing toward the bathroom door she stiffened for a second but said, "you need to get out of here."

"Not without you," he said stepping into the room. She twitched nervously hoping that Tyrian would decide to take longer in the shower. Russel felt anger churn in his stomach at being so close to the man who killed his leader. Frowning he said, "Cora he's a monster and he will hurt you."

"You think I don't know that," she said softly keeping her voice down, "every second he's focused on me she's safe. I would put myself in his hands a thousand times over if it meant keeping my daughter safe."

"He'll Kill you," Russel shouted reaching out to grab her shoulders. All he could remember was the sight of his leader bleeding out on the floor. His own weakness making him unable to do anything. Cora stepped back avoiding his hands, her eyes shot to the bathroom door as it burst open.


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own RWBY**

Tyrian stood in the doorway not wearing anything but a pair of pants. His grimm arm on full display and his metal tail lashing out behind him. Cora back away slowly never taking her eyes off the faunus. His eyes were narrowed in rage. For his part Russel was holding up pretty well despite the fact his weapons were drawn and he was shaking. A dark grin stretched across his lips, the urge to laugh was strong as he noticed the scars along the other man's body. Cora felt her back hit the wall. Frost clung to her fingers as she pressed them against the wall. Her heart was pounding in her chest so loudly it was all she could hear, yet she didn't take her eyes off the predator standing a few feet away. In that moment it wasn't Tyrian she saw it was her father, his hand raised to beat her into the ground. Ozpin's eyes staring her down making her feel small as he tried to force her into his war.

"I guess Salem couldn't fix that," Russel said his voice mocking, his voice bringing her back to the present. He was terrified but the anger he felt was almost overwhelming. He wanted to stab his daggered into those golden eyes and pluck them right out of Tyrian's head while the man screamed in absolute agony. Chuckling he continued saying, "Ruby really did a number on you didn't she."

Tyrian bristled at the name his tail lashing out behind him the tip cutting a long line into the wall causing Cora to flinch. Placing the boy's face in his memory Tyrian giggled. He was the useless one who kept getting saved by his friends. It wasn't the fact that the boy was here or that they'd fought before. It was that name, Ruby. The little red rat had taken his arm, his tail, his legs. How dare this little boy unworthy of even being in the same room as him, speak her name in his presence.

"What did it feel like," Russel asked knowing he was pushing his luck, but not caring. The second he walked into this room he knew it was to pick a fight. There was no coming back from this, no way to escape because he'd already launched an attack it just wasn't a physical one. Tilting his head back he said, "did getting sliced to pieces by Ruby hurt you as much as you hurt us when you took away my best friend, my leader?"

Cora had the sudden urge to hide under the bed or maybe take her chances jumping out the window. The fall probably wouldn't kill her. Tyrian was clearly the strongest person in the room, as evidenced by the fact he didn't seem at all worried about Russel who was the only one with a weapon. Fingers twitching she worried for the boy who'd been kind to her, yet she didn't know if she would interfere if Tyrian decided to kill him.

"I have a question before I kill you," Tyrian said stepping forward slowly every inch of him tense. Toxic purple eyes staring into Russel's own. Gripping his daggers Russel smirked crouched then sprang. He knew he wouldn't' win but it wasn't about winning or even his pride, he just wanted to make Tyrian bleed. Quicker than Russel could follow Tyrian had moved. Stepping out of the way the faunus lashed out with a kicked aimed to break the boy's ribs.

Twisting Russel barely dodged in time by dropping to the ground he just didn't see the tail coming. While his aura absorbed most of the impact it didn't keep him from flying across the room into the wall. Groaning he looked up only just able to block the stinger from impaling his stomach. Tyrian laughed drawing back his tail the sound sending trembles through Cora's body. Ice traveled up the wall behind her creating a chill in the air.

Shoving the stinger away he lashed out wildly trying to at least make the man bleed. Shifting his grip he aimed for the man's neck. Tyrian blocked it with his stinger not bothering to move, he let his tail do the work for him.

Blocking the wild strikes Tyrian slapped the daggers from the boy's hands before snatching him up by his throat. Cora froze her heart dropping. Seeing the demented smile across the man's lips Russel was surprised he wasn't afraid. Cardin would have fought back, tried to get away, but not him. Instead, he found himself wanting it. He wanted to die because he had no one left. His team was gone, the only other living member wanting nothing to do with him, the only reason he's held on this long was to kill Ruby and Tyrian. He wasn't strong enough to do either of those things. Closing his eyes for a second was all it took to remember the last images he had of his leader and it ticked him off. Snarling his eyes shot open as he dug his nails into the arm holding him. Tyrian raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't react to the action.

"Tell me why you say that woman's name with so much hate," he ordered his tail tensing in preparation to kill. Russel wanted to laugh, even when he was about to die the only thing people wanted to talk about was Ruby. He hated her so much. She got his leader mixed up her stupid power struggle between gods. He should have killed her in the forest, then at least Cardin would be alive to hate him.

"Go to hell," he said drawing out the words. Tyrian laughed at the answer before pulling the boy forward by his neck and slamming him back into the wall. Dropping the boy he wondered how he should kill him. Grinning he decided on a method although it would be more poetic if he killed the boy the same way he'd murdered his leader. Cora didn't want to watch him die. She couldn't fight either, but if she ran there was no guarantee he wouldn't just kill Russel before following after her. What could she do to save him?

"Stop," she screamed seeing his tail fly forward toward Russel's neck, she moved on instinct. Something pierced through the haze of bloodlust and it wasn't her scream. Ice enveloped his tail stopping the movement just long enough for her to appear between them, his stinger touching the skin of her neck. Eyes closed and arms stretched out she shielded him. Tyrian tensed his tail twitching, the ice wasn't thick enough to hold him and they both knew it. Despite her eyes being closed, he could see the fear on her face. The promise between them was the only thing stilling him. He was torn. On one hand, he could toss her away and finish the job but on the other, he didn't want her to stop cooperating with him. Frowning he broke through the ice holding his tail and turned away. How reckless of her to think he would be able to stop in time.

Cora was unable to stop her shaking so when the sound of breaking ice reached her ears she thought he was going to attack her. For a second the only thing she could think of was her daughter, that she wasn't ever going to see her again because of her own foolishness. Opening her eyes slowly she was confused to see no one in front of her. Glancing around she saw him pulling on his black coat, looking behind her she noticed Russel unconscious. Why had he stopped?

"We're leaving, Cora," he said walking past her his face emotionless. She shivered at the sound of her name falling from his lips. Watching him walk past she touched her necklace, something she wanted Eliza to have. Her eyes returned to Russel, he could take it to her daughter. Slipping her hands behind her neck she touched the clasp but paused. If she gave it to him to take to Eliza then it would mark her daughter for the rest of her life. It would be a sign showing they were connected. Dropping her hands she moved toward the bedside table and collected her bag taking a moment to slide her weaponized bracelets onto her wrists.

Tyrian waited outside the door his arms crossed. He could hear her moving around gathering her things. His grimm arm shifted in his sleeve reflecting the agitation he felt at hearing that name. He could still feel the sensation of her breath on his ear as she stabbed her dagger into his back severing his spine. The moment his arm left his body she'd smirked and he hated her for it. How dare she take something from him? Then when he'd saw her again after his surgery he'd felt fear for just a second. Those vile silver eyes of hers made his blood run cold and boil at the same time. He wanted her on her knees begging to live just so she could know what it felt like to be torn apart. Narrowing his eyes he wanted to kill something. His goddess had ordered him not to kill the silver eyes, he couldn't even mock her about the boy he killed in front of her. It was infuriating but he would do anything for his queen even if it was leaving that little brat alone.

Cora shifted on her toes unable to say anything as she watched him steam in his rage. The pack on her back felt heavy but not more than the bracelets on her wrists. She hadn't worn them in years, not since Eliza was born. The metal was burning her skin a memory of the days when she was thrown to the wolves so she would learn to fight. Hugging herself she wondered if she was abandoning her daughter the same way her family abandoned her. Would it be better if she killed herself to pass on the maiden powers? It would delay Salem but she was afraid. Why did she have to be afraid of everything?

Feeling a weight drop onto her shoulders she jolted her eyes shooting up to look into his own. It was just for a moment but she could see the insanity swimming in his gaze, and it terrified her. She wanted to push him away, then run as far and as fast as she could but that wouldn't happen. No matter where she ran to he would find her. Trying to relax she dropped her arms to her sides.

Tyrian stalked forward forcing his little rabbit to walk with him. The trip to the military base would take them out of the city meaning he would have to pick up supplies for the trip. They would need a tent, food, and he needed bullets for his weapon. He wouldn't be able to let her out of his sight either. He just hoped Cinder's little tool would be there when they arrived.

* * *

okay so what kind of weapon do you guy's think Cora should have? Also what about Tyrian's character in this chapter and his interactions with her. please let me know your thoughts.


	24. chapter 24

**I don't own RWBY**

"Could you stop acting like a child for five minutes and just listen to me," Vernal shouted finally having enough of the tantrum Yang was throwing. They'd been trying for about half an hour to get the blonde to return with them to camp. Well she was, Liam had taken to climbing trees for some reason while Dakota snickered at her attempts. Growling she resisted the urge to reach for her weapons when the blonde just kept walking. Oh she was going to kill her, slowly and painfully. The small smirk Dakota sent her every time she failed was making her blood boil. Maybe she would kill him too.

"You could just stop following me you know," Yang said over her shoulder. By her estimate, she would get to the village soon and she didn't even know what to do when she did. Her only thoughts were to save as many people as she could.

Dakota watched the argument closely ready to step in if Vernal became violent because he doubted she would continue to use her words for much longer. She'd never been much for talking, not that he blamed her seeing as how she was raised to attack first and ask questions later. Ears twitching he glanced around. He could hear Liam jumping from branch to branch above them something that actually caused him to wonder if the man was a monkey faunus in disguise but the scent coming off him was so undeniably human. Glancing back at Vernal he noticed the way her shoulders tensed and her knees bent in preparation to lunge.

"Vernal enough," he said causing her to freeze. Straightening she met his eyes challenging him. He could see the anger in her eyes almost as if it was a shining beacon but there was also worry there and it was the only thing that stopped him from lashing out at her. He could tell she was afraid of disappointing Raven something he also shared. Walking forward he gripped her arm pulling her back away out of Yang's hearing range. Glancing up to make sure Liam was ahead of them he asked, "what's wrong with you?"

"she's going to get herself killed," she hissed her eyes on Yang's back. He couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his face.

"Careful V, it almost sounds like you care," he said softly. She bristled her eyes snapping up to look into his.

"Your hearing things, the only thing I care about is my family and that girl is not family," she said coldly but he caught the flicker of doubt in her eyes. She's always been hardheaded. In her mind pushing Yang away was better than getting attached to the other girl only to get hurt later.

Yang walked straight ignoring the people around her and wishing she'd brought her bike. It would have made the trip faster and then maybe they wouldn't have been able to catch up with her. Of course, ignoring the warm part of her heart was harder. She'd never thought that her mom would send someone after her, certainly not after she called her a bitch and stormed off. There was no regret in her though. Raven deserved to be called out for leaving innocent people to die, so did her father. He was supposed to be better than this. Clenching her fists she wanted to scream. Why did he raise her to be a huntress when he didn't even follow his own code? All the training wasn't just so she would become a member of Raven's tribe, was it? Did they plan for her to become Raven's heir or something?

"We should stop for the night," Liam shouted from his perch. So far he didn't like the dynamic of the group. The brunet was too loud, the blonde was too annoying, and Dakota was too oblivious. How the wolf couldn't see that the brunet liked him was something Liam couldn't figure out. It would most likely help if he could remember her name but he didn't really care. What he cared about was not arriving at a grimm packed village without any sleep. And money. He really liked money. Hence why this job wasn't his favorite. For one thing, he wasn't getting paid. When the girl said nothing he rolled his eyes saying, "if you want to arrive exhausted to a fight be my guest."

Leaping from the tree he landed easily between Yang and the others. Vernal was glaring at him again while Dakota seemed more interested in tracing the black lines he could see peeking out from under the other males collar.

"I'm not stopping," Yang snapped preparing to keep walking. Liam shrugged not seeing a problem with letting her walk to her death. She wasn't important to him.

Dakota sighed rubbing his forehead as Vernal shot forward to start a new shouting match. Watching her move he couldn't help but remember the moment they shared in his tent. The perfect way she fit in his arms and how his instincts shouted at him to be near her. Closing his eyes he wished Adam was around to help him deal with his instincts. Raven couldn't really help since she was more of a bird than anything else but Adam had dealt with canine faunus before. The red-head would know what was wrong with him or at least that was Dakota's hope.

"How will walking to your death help the village," Vernal said grabbing the blonde's arm. Yang snarled spinning around her eyes blazing red.

"Get your arm off me," she ordered slowly making sure Vernal understood every word. The brunet raised an eyebrow and tightened her grip in defiance. Digging her nails into Yang's arm her own eyes narrowed.

"Make me then," she said her voice filled with mocking. Dakota sighed stepping forward to stop them only to freeze when she turned her eyes on him saying, "stay out of this Amos."

Liam blinked at the name turning to study the reaction of Dakota. The faunus growled his eyes narrowing for a moment but she didn't back down. Her eyes pleaded with him to let her handle it her way, the way that drew blood. Torn he couldn't look away. Raven had asked them to bring her daughter back but Yang didn't want to return. Vernal wanted to fight now and if he stopped her she would only attack later when he wasn't paying attention. Gritting his teeth he nodded allowing her to do things her way.

"Let's make a bet," she said releasing Yang's arm. Stepping back she took out her weapons before tossing them to the side saying, "no weapons. Just me and you. If you win we'll help you save as many people as we can, but if I win you have to do whatever I say."

"Do you think I'm stupid," Yang snarled her hands shaking, "Why would I waste time here when those people could be dying right now?"

"Because you're weak, and you know it. I'm stronger than you, Dakota's stronger than you, hell even Liam would beat you in a fight," Vernal shot back her eyes cold, "you want to Save those people fine, but you won't be able to do it alone."

"Oh and you'll help, your just as much a bitch as my mother," Yang said her eyes still red. Dakota sighed knowing it would set off Vernal's temper. He cared for her, really he did, but her temper wasn't a very good thing.

"Well at least now we know why your whore left you behind," Vernal shouted the air around her rippling with energy. Yang's bag dropped to the ground seconds before her gauntlets fell from her wrists. Dakota raised his hand a golden dome appearing around the two girls. Yang launched herself forward her hair turning into a yellow flame. Electricity crackled over Vernal's skin as she thrust her hands forward. Blue lightning flew from her fingertips arching dangerously. Ducking Yang dodged under the lightning allowing it to impact the shield behind her leaving a black mark.

If Yang was surprised by her opponent's semblance she didn't show it. Planting her feet she sent a punch toward Vernal's face. Bringing down her hands Vernal shot into the air using the blast of lightning. Twisting she kicked off the dome and lashed out aiming a kick toward Yang's black. The blonde rolled forward allowing the kick to land forming a crater. Spinning she punched impacting the brunets jaw.

Stumbling back Vernal frowned energy crackling at her fingertips encasing her fists in electricity she returned the blow. Yang groaned her semblance absorbing the hit. Tossing up her arms she blocked Vernal's kick and pushed putting the woman off balance. Eyes blazing she tackled the other woman aiming a punch to her face. Blocking she kicked the blonde off her electricity following the action and sending Yang up. Twisting on her heel Vernal spun her shoe hitting the other woman across the face and sending her crashing down to the ground.

Rolling to the side Yang avoided the woman's foot and reached out grabbing Vernal's ankle. Tugging it forward she sent the woman off balance. Releasing her Yang stood slowly before lashing out. Vernal blocked the punch and slammed her hand into Yang's chest sending the girl stumbling back. Not giving the blonde time to recover Vernal lunged forward her hands gripping the other girl's wrists.

Lightning arched around them and she pushed all of it into Yang. Gritting her teeth the blonde tried to hold out but couldn't. A scream tore from her lips seconds before her aura broke, the overload too much for her semblance to handle. Dakota lowered the dome as Yang collapsed to the ground unconscious. Vernal stumbled back her semblance vanishing. Reaching up she rubbed her head as pain thundered through her body. Wincing she sat down slowly taking a chance to look over at Dakota who was glancing between the two women in annoyance.

"I guess we're camping here then," Liam stated heading into the forest to collect firewood. Dakota sighed kneeling down beside Yang to check on her.

"You didn't do much damage," he said glancing up at Vernal as he shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over the blonde. Vernal huffed leaning back on her hands.

"I didn't need to," she said looking up at the setting sun. Dakota considered the point for a moment. She was obviously stronger than the other girl as shown by their improvised sparing match. Standing Dakota made his way over to their weapons and picked them up. Passing Vernal her weapon he met her eyes but they were clouded with an emotion he'd never seen before. Turning away from him she glanced toward Yang as if the blonde was a puzzle she couldn't solve.

"How far away is that village," she asked never taking her eyes from the blonde. He sat down slowly doing mental calculations in his head.

"A day or two away," he said finally. She nodded slowly. She'd won the bet but something was different. There had been true desperation in the way Yang fought. Did saving this village really mean so much to her? Why though? She didn't know the people there or love any of them so what could be in it for her. It was weird. She'd never wanted to save someone she didn't know and to see Yang fight so hard to do just that wasn't something she liked.

"We should rest then if we're going to make it in time," she said taking her eyes off the blonde. Dakota raised an eyebrow, he'd been expecting to turn right back around and return to Raven but this was interesting.

"So then we're joining her," he asked as Liam trudged back into the clearing his arms loaded down with branches and twigs.

"I'm curious about what it feels like to save someone," she said softly before laying down on her side so that her head rested on his lap. Dakota nodded his hand dropping down to her shoulder where his finger brushed across her skin in spiral patterns. Leaving Liam to start the fire he looked up at the darkening sky. Raven was so going to kill them when they got back.


	25. Christmas Chapter

**I don't own RWBY**

Ozpin looked away from the door for a moment his precious cup of coco gripped in his hand as he tried to avoid looking interested in the world around him. Leaning back in the recliner he sighed ducking just in time to avoid the dark green branches of the Christmas tree that almost hit him in the head. At least it took his attention from the fact Salem was sitting a few feet away on the opposite couch watching the proceedings while Hazel stood behind her sending glares in Ozpin's direction the entire time.

"Yang don't hit Oz," Tai scolded barely looking over from his spot in the kitchen doorway. Watching Raven closely he resisted the urge to snicker as she failed at making cake. Giving him a dark look, she scoffed her hand going to the chef's knife on the counter for just a second before it was snatched from her grip. Dakota gave his teacher a scolding glare his ears twitching for just a second before he returned to his task of making dinner. Passing Ren another plate of cut up carrots he smiled happy to not have to cook alone. Vernal leaned over on the counter eating chips as she watched him in amusement. Every time she'd bite down on one his ears would twitch.

"No, you were supposed to get red lights," Weiss stated stomping her foot while Qrow just rolled his eyes. Her blue eyes were alight with annoyance.

"Lights are lights," he said dropping the box of Christmas lights on the ground. The heiress huffed her eyes narrowing for a moment. From beside her Whitley smirked before putting on a placating smile when she turned her glare on him.

"They sure are loud," Adam said leaning against the wall his eyes never straying far from Ruby as she sped around the room putting up decorations. Her small from blurring into sight just long enough for him to see the brilliant shine of her eyes before she vanished again. Feeling something bump into his shoulder he looked over.

"Brought you some coco," Sun said with a grin his tail swinging behind him. Blake stood at his side unable to meet Adam's eyes. The princess of Menagerie had her arms crossed.

"Thanks," he said taking the cup his eyes going back to Ruby as she attempted to hang mistletoe above the kitchen door. Standing on her toes she glared at the space above her. Blake watched a soft smile spread across his face before stumbling as Sun wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Seeing the grin on his face she couldn't help but smile and lean into his side.

Qrow frowned considering chucking the entire box of lights out the window as they once again got tangled around his arms. For a second his hand moved to his weapon before remembering the no weapons rule put in place. If he had his sword then maybe he could deal with the annoying vermin currently making his life hard, he wasn't talking about the lights either. Winter was casually leaning against the fireplace a smirk on her face as she watched him struggle. He was so going to kill her. Using a long stick Liam poked the bound huntsmen an amused grin on his face. Trading targets Qrow turned his glare on the other man.

Nix shifted uncomfortably for a moment her tail wrapping around her waist as she tried to blend in with the wallpaper. Smelling coffee, she turned to watch Aiden pour himself a cup before settling into the space between Pyrrha and Jaune without a care to the pairs cuddling. Both pouted. Glancing around Nix met Whitley's eyes noticing them soften for a second before his sisters gained his attention again and the softness faded as if it never existed. Viper followed the movement with his own eyes before sighing and resting his elbow on the girl's head. The pout Nix sent him made the action worth it.

Having enough of Ruby's failure to finish decorating Mercury snatched the mistletoe from her hands and hung it above the doorway sending her a smirk as he did so. Huffing Ruby stomped her foot childishly before rushing away from her mind working on a way to get Adam under the plant. Stopping her flight just in front of Cinder she watched the woman stare down the fireplace.

"You okay Cin," she asked kneeling beside the woman. Cinder glanced up for a second before reaching out a flame appearing in her palm before rushing forward to engulf the wood. Emerald rolled her eyes at the casual use of her lovers' semblance but chose not to comment as she laid on the floor her head resting in Cinders lap.

"Of course," Cinder said her eyes shining with amusement. Mercury quickly took his place beside her allowing Emerald to plant her feet in his lap. Roman rolled his eyes his arms locked around Neo's waist as she cuddled into his lap. Nora was taking the opportunity to grill Ozpin about what it was like to be in his original body again, while Oscar was dutifully helping Yang and Weiss with decorations. Standing Ruby looked around for a second before catching sight of Jay as the boy carried in another plate of snacks as he chatted with Eliza who seemed more than happy to talk with someone near her age. Sienna followed them doing a very well-played interpretation of Jay's shadow.

Adam glanced up as Ruby made her way over his eyes meeting her for a second as he sipped his cup of coco. Blake tensed her eyes turning slightly guilty, but it didn't last as Ruby reached up to caress her ears turning the proud faunus into a cuddly kitten. Over the heads of their girlfriends, the two men shared a matching smirk.

"Little Rabbit I don't think you did it right," Tyrian mumbled his voice reaching Ruby's ears. Glancing out the window she watched as he gave a slightly traumatized look to the almost deformed snowman. Looking away to Cora who was giving the thing sheepish looks he asked, "it's three balls of snow on top of one another, how did you get that wrong?"

"Shush, I've never done this before," she said in her defense a pout crossing her lips as Watts smirked behind her taking the opportunity to tease her.

"Yes, well I guess you're useless at having fun too," he said sipping his tea. Without hesitation, Tyrian lashed out his tail slamming into the doctor's side and sending him toppling over into a pile of snow.

"No one insults My Rabbit but me," he snarled as Watts sat up. Cora ignored It all as she poked the snowman trying to straighten the crooked head. Sadly, all that happened was the head toppling over the side and rolling away. Falling back into the snow she laid there staring at the sky listening to the bickering of the two men. Seeing the action Tyrian dropped down beside her not really hearing as Watts screeched about how his tea was just wasted. Noticing neither one was listening he scowled.

"Well they're having fun," Ruby stated trying to ignore Tyrian's presence. Blake glanced up a purr in her throat as her ears were being rubbed. Sun slung his arm over Adams' shoulder.

"Yep this is great," he said beaming while Adam stared at the other man.

"Is he always this touchy," he grumbled but it went unheard as the monkey faunus leaned forward forcing Adam too as well. Ruby laughed at the strange position taking her hands from Blake's ears to cover her mouth and try to stop her giggles.

Whitley escaped his sisters making his way for Nix and ignoring the scary looking blonde who seemed to grow smugger the closer he got. Gulping internally, he placed a smile on his face. The red-haired girl blushed as he got closer her tail wrapping around her waist. Meeting her cat like eyes he felt slightly nervous.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of sitting by me at dinner," he said sounding confident, or at least he hoped he did. Viper Raised an eyebrow watching the way his little wards eyes lit up at the question.

"oh, she would love too but first do you consider this a date," he asked finally breaking through the boy's cold exterior. Whitley felt his face turn to fire, but the blushing only encouraged Viper to descend into teasing the two.

Raven felt victorious as she took in the sight of a perfectly iced cake. Tai grinned feeling proud for his wife while Qrow simply walked by them a bound and gagged Liam over his shoulder. The cake toppled the two halves splitting apart. Feeling her eye twitch the female twin clenched her fist around the piping bag.

"Qrow you son of a bitch," She screeched tossing the bag at his head. It hit spilling icing into his hair. Dropping Liam, who groaned in pain, onto the floor he reached up touching the icing in his hair his expression turning murderous.

"What the hell did I do," he shouted while Tai sighed feeling almost physical pain. Dual red eyes met as Raven pointed to the cake tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

"I worked on that damn thing for two hours so keep your misfortune to yourself," she said wanting to cry. Seeing the tears Qrow panicked for a moment and backed toward the door behind him. Dakota stabbed his knife into the corner causing all three to jump.

"Get out of My Kitchen," he said calmly contradicting the murderous look in his eyes. Vernal snickered as they scrambled to obey biting into another chip just, so she could watch his ears twitch. Ren sighed stirring the pasta.

Tyrian watched Watts go into the house before looking down at Cora who had her eyes closed. Grinning he reached into the pocket of his coat pulling out the long box and tapping her on the head with it. Opening her eyes, she watches him wave the gift around before sitting up and taking it. A dark amethyst gemmed set of earrings lay inside.

"They have tracking chips embedded in them," he told her excitedly his tail lashing through the air behind him. Golden eyes were filled with genuine joy and she couldn't help but accept the gift. Slipping out her old set she replaced them with the new earrings not seeing the way his eyes turned purple for just a second before returning to normal. It would have been sweet if he hadn't just been looking for another method to track her down if he ran. Standing he offered her his hand looking over at the headless snowman, "I think I should teach you how to make a snowman, what do you think Little Rabbit?"

"Sure," she said letting him pull her up. Looking into the house she saw Eliza steal a cookie from Jay when the boy wasn't looking. Turning her attention back to Tyrian she smiled.

Ozpin stood placing his cup on the coffee table before sneaking away upstairs. Salem followed motioning for Hazel to stay behind as she sidestepped Nora's reaching arms as the girl tried to catch her ankles. Meeting him on the balcony she followed his gaze to the horizon.

"is there a reason your hiding up here," she asked the sun felt hot on her pale skin.

"Yes, I wanted to give this to you in person," he said reaching into his coat. He pulled out a rolled-up piece of parchment and handed it over. She already knew what it was. Taking it slowly just in case it was a trap she unrolled it freezing at the painting in her hands. Seeing her expression, he said, "I thought you should have a reminder of the kids just in case you didn't get the one I sent last year."

"You send me the same painting every single year," she snapped knowing she had at least a thousand stored in a room at the castle. At least he'd gotten better at art over the years. The first paintings looked like they'd been drawn by a child.

"At least I send something," he said in a huff.

"Does that mean you don't get the giant grimm I send every year," she asked sweetly. He pouted.

"Food's done," Ruby shouted. Salem sighed re-rolling the parchment and heading downstairs. She would kill Ozpin next week. Sitting at the table Ruby leaned her head onto Adam's shoulders sounds of laughter and joy filled talk around her, along with some death threats. Most coming from Qrow as Liam snatched another piece of ham from his plate. Whitley was talking quietly with Nix and subtly putting more food on her plate because in his mind she should eat more. Vernal was watching Dakota tear into his food and growling at Yang when the blonde snatched the rolls before she could. Raven was feeding Tai, just like Jaune was with Pyrrha. Cora was sitting next to her daughter all too aware of Tyrian's tail wrapped possessively around her shoulders. Blake was guarding her plate of fish making sure no one could still it. Sun was talking about Vacuo with Roman who seemed to be thinking about moving there. Jay was on Ruby's other side making sure she didn't vanish. Winter and Weiss seemed to have a competition going about who had the best manners, but both were losing to Watts who sipped his tea calmly.

Everyone was happy and getting alone, well mostly. It made her wish that every day could be peaceful. Outside the house, Russel lay curled up in the doghouse the sign above the door letting everyone know he tried to kill Ruby.

* * *

Hey guy's I wish you happy holidays.


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own RWBY**

"Seriously," Yang said crossing her arms. She'd just woken up after being electrocuted. Something the other woman hadn't apologized for either. In fact, if it wasn't for the smirk that Vernal wore Yang would have thought she'd forgotten about it. Instead, it was almost as if the brunet was silently mocking her at least she would have thought that if not for the words she'd just heard leave the woman's mouth. Vernal rolled her eyes taking a moment to bite back the insult she wanted to say.

"Yes, we'll help you save as many people as we can," she said not allowing her cheeks to heat up at the amused look being sent at her by Dakota. Cleaning his nails with an arrow he watched her fumble at explaining things to the blonde. It was fun to watch.

"Why," Yang asked suspiciously. Vernal did flush then glancing at Dakota for help only for him to roll his eyes in response. Stiffening Yang said, "you two didn't care before so why would you care now? I mean aren't you just Raven's little minions? She said she didn't want to save the village."

"You don't know a damn thing," Vernal hissed her embarrassment flying out the window. coiling like a snake she prepared to attack. Raven took them in when they had no one. If this little brat thought she could insult the woman that saved them then she would just have to beat her into the ground again. Dakota tensed his hand flying out to grab her arm. Her eyes met his as he silently told her to stand down.

"I think it's time we three had a talk," he said softly ignoring Liam's outcry at not being included. His gaze never left Vernal watching her face while she connected the dots. Panic filled her eyes and she frowned pursing her lips together. Finally, she looked away from him choosing to watch the fire instead. He could already tell she was curling in on herself. Taking it as acceptance he said, "you are one of the five contenders to become the heir to the Branwen tribe."

Yang's eyes widened in disbelief. Why would she be a contender? She hadn't even been in the tribe. Raven had abandoned her for years.

"The others are Adam Taurus, White Fang leader, Ruby Rose, your little sister, and the two of us," he explained watching the way her eyes hardened at her sister's name. He could already see the wheels turning in her mind. Smirking he lifted a finger saying, "all four of us will fight for the position because we've been choosing by a great woman."

Yang scoffed obviously disagreeing. Vernal scowled at the dismissal asking, "what the hell do you know about your mother anyway? You've done nothing but insult her this whole time. She took us in. She gave us a home. Don't you dare insult her when no one else looked twice at broken children!"

Dakota flinched phantom chains wrapping around his wrists for a moment. Reaching out he rubbed her back trying to calm her down all the while ignoring his own discomfort. Lilac eyes flickered between them in rising horror and shock.

"I- "

"No," Dakota said softly cutting her off. He hated pity more than anything else. It was fake and cruel. Those that pitied him had painful run ins with his arrows. Vernal relaxed slightly. Feeling her lean against him he said, "humans are cruel to each other. I was abandoned by my human father, tortured by my own kind. Raven took me in, chased away the nightmares, gave me a sister and brother to protect. She is my mother because she cared, but you know what she cared about even more. You. She left for days at a time to watch over you. After coming back, she would gush for hours about how special her daughter was. You don't have to forgive her or accept us, but you are our sister."

Vernal huffed but didn't disagree. There wasn't any point to arguing with him once he made up his mind about something. Yang looked away from them her heart sinking. She missed Ruby, and the cheerful days before all this happened. She'd wanted to find her mom to get answers. What she found tore her apart. Raven replaced her, her dad already knew, and Ruby did too. Her little sister kept secrets from her. Secrets that she had no right to. Her dad didn't seem to care that her mom led a tribe of murdering pillagers. To hear Dakota say he thought of her as a sister hurt her. She'd done nothing more than insult and degrade them since she learned they existed. Meeting Vernal's eyes she noticed the reluctant hope shining in them.

"fine," she said shifting nervously. Dakota smiled at her acceptance. It wasn't much but it was a start.

"That's nice and all but you do realize we're walking into a battlefield soon," Liam said reminding them all his presence. Amused he noticed Vernal bristle like a cat. It was cute. Tilting his head, he said, "you should get some sleep. I'll take first watch."

Dakota said nothing while Vernal mumbled complaints under her breath. Yawning Yang laid down beside the fire her trusting nature causing the brunet to raise an eyebrow. Sighing Vernal curled up beside the other girl letting the wolf faunus put himself between the girls and Liam.

Sitting down the blonde man pulled out his weapon. Dropping his bag on the ground he decided to work on it for a bit. He wasn't lying when he said they'd be walking into a battlefield. In his mind, it would probably worse than they imagined. He'd seen grimm tear apart villages before when they were in small packs. A group this big meant the village wouldn't stand a chance.

Hearing their breathing even out he took a moment to look them over. They were kids, yet survivors too. He knew that feeling. He'd survived every day of his life by being faster than the other guy. Vacuo wasn't a nice place. If he hadn't done what he had he wouldn't be here. Regret wasn't something he felt either.

Running the whetstone along the sharpened edge of his spear, Liam kept watching over the three sleeping children. Well, two sleeping children and one suspicious wolf faunus. Sliding the whetstone back into his back he rolled his eyes when Dakota's ears twitched. The boy thought he was being subtle, but he wasn't. Removing the burn dust crystal from his weapon, Liam replaced it with an ice dust crystal. Standing he pretended to ignore the way Dakota tensed. Spinning the weapon in his hand he smiled, it was the only thing he had.

"Watch the girls wolfy," he ordered laying the weapon across his shoulders before walking away from camp, pulling out his scroll with one hand. After making sure he had a signal he pressed down on the bounties. Sidestepping a tree, he scrolled through them looking more at the reward money than the actual grimm themselves. Feeling the scroll buzz in his hand he sighed accepting the call although he'd much rather not.

"Mr. Drake we've been trying to contact you for the last few days," Liz scolded through the call. He could already imagine the pout on her lips and the way her eyes would be narrowed.

"Currently on the outskirts of Minstrel tracking a large group of grimm," he reported, "also the armored lizard grimm I was following is dead, send the money for its elimination to my father's account."

"You weren't supposed to kill it," she said sounding almost bored. Shrugging he leaned back against the tree waiting. He could hear her typing. A sigh sounded in his ear as she said, "money's transferred. Do you need anything else?"

"sign me up for some of the smaller elimination missions," he told her after he'd checked the amount of money left in his account.

"Very well, also Headmaster Leah wants you to return to Shade soon," she said, and he could hear the annoyance in her voice. Liz and her sister didn't really get along despite both being teachers at Shade.

"Why? I'm doing my job. The deal was simple, I don't have to come back to Vacuo and you guys get real-time data on grimm movements and species," he said his hand tightening on his spear. Hearing her suck in a breath he considered apologizing.

"Because those are your orders," she snapped wiping away all thoughts of apologizes from his mind. Frowning his eyes narrowed.

"You forget I'm not your student anymore," he said calmly.

"Liam get back to Shade within the year or she'll cut off the life support," she hissed. Snarling he slid the scroll closed hanging up on her. Putting it back in his pocket he twisted his body around the blade of his spear stabbing into the bark of the tree behind him. Vacuo was lawless, Leah was a sadistic mistress to those under her command, and sadly he worked for her until the ties binding him to that place were severed. She would go through with her threat too if only to show everyone else why disobedience wasn't recommended.

Pulling the blade from the tree he growled. He'd go back alright, and he'd show her the reason he'd survived this long. Turning he started to walk back to camp, unsurprisingly Dakota was sitting up watching the two women sleep. Looking at the two girls he raised an eyebrow when he saw them curled around each other. That would be an interesting thing to experience when they woke up.

* * *

I hope everyone had a great Christmas


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own RWBY**

By the time they got there, the village was burning. Screams and growls echoing in the night, like something from a nightmare. It was real though, the blood-covered bodies were enough to prove that. Dakota was the first to move his bow dropping down into his hand as he shot down a small bird grimm that had been coming at his face. This wasn't the time to be standing around watching the destruction. They'd came here for a reason, even if that reason was one he didn't care for. Looking back at Vernal he could see sorrow in her eyes along with anger. She seemed almost enraged that they hadn't gotten here in time.

"Vernal, take Yang and look for survivors," he ordered since the blonde seemed to still be in shock. Her eyes were open wide although they seemed unable to focus on anything. She almost looked traumatized. Looking around for Liam he saw the man driving his spear into the neck of a beowolf. At least he hadn't run off the second they got here. His distrust for the man lessened just a bit but didn't go away. Tightening his grip on his bow he said, "this is a rescue mission. Don't risk your lives, just get in save as many people as you can and get out. We're not here to fight these things."

"Right," Vernal agreed reaching back for her weapons. Yang couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight in front of her. There was blood everywhere. Screaming was the only thing she heard. They should have been faster. She should have been faster. If she hadn't stopped to fight with Vernal then maybe she would have got here sooner. Feeling a hand drop onto her shoulder she jolted looking over at the blue-eyed brunet beside her. For once the woman's eyes were filled with something other than contempt. Vernal squeezed the blonde's shoulder saying, "stay close to me."

Pushing back her emotions Yang nodded. This was her job she'd signed up for it and she wasn't going to quit just because things got bad. Okay, things were definitely far beyond bad but there was nothing else she could do but follow Vernal down into the smoking village and hope they managed to save some lives.

Yang followed closely after Vernal making sure to keep the other woman in sight at all times. Ducking she dodged a swipe from a beowolf before twisting on her heel and slamming her fist into its neck. The shotgun blast that followed took off its head. Turning back around to find Vernal she saw the brunet helping a child out of a flaming house.

"Take him, I think there's another one," Vernal ordered. Rushing forward she took the child muttering reassurances as she did. Ducking back into the house the brunet ignored the heat around her and the smoke entering her lungs. Stepping around a broken table she saw the teen huddled in the corner. He was shaking the bleeding wound on his leg most likely keeping him in place. Bending down she touched his shoulder feeling slightly guilty when he flinched. She was out of her element. Raven had never taught her how to be a comforting person. Taking a deep breath she said, "I'm here to help let's get you out of here okay."

He looked up at her with hollow eyes but didn't fight back when she pulled him to his feet. The weight on her shoulder felt heavy as she practically dragged him from the house. Seeing Yang she noticed that the boy she'd saved first was unconscious. The blonde was clutching him like a life line.

"What now," she asked the second Vernal came into view. Hearing thundering feet she turned her arms tightening protectively around the kid as an ursa charged toward them. Vernal didn't move at all as it got closer. Before it could reach them it dropped to the ground an arrow sticking out from its head. Glancing back up at the hill overlooking the village she saw Dakota wave at her.

Telling Yang to follow she dragged her cargo up the hill leaning him against a tree once she got there. She knew Dakota would watch them. Yang laid the child on the ground, her eyes catching sight of her hands as she did. There was blood on them. It was worse than the breach. Closing her eyes for a moment she took a shaky breath before following Vernal back into the village.

Dakota raised a barrier around the survivors making sure nothing could get to them while he tended to their wounds. They carried on like this for a while. The girls constantly leaving and returning with people. Some were hurt while others were just full of fear. He didn't blame them.

Liam had skipped away to do something, leaving him alone to guard the survivors. It raised the question of why the man even came when he wasn't going to help them at all. Tightening a bandage he looked up as Vernal slid through the opening in the barrier with another survivor. Standing he walked over giving her time to set him down before laying his hand on her shoulder. Sending him a grateful look she leaned into him just a bit.

"is that everyone," Dakota asked gently. Watching Yang as she began lowering an old man to the ground. Vernal nodded.

"We checked every house and this was everyone we could find," she said glancing back down at the burning buildings. They'd managed to save thirteen people, but now they had no idea what to do. There had been no planning past this point. The closest village was a week away, and most didn't look like they'd make the trip. He could call Raven but he didn't know if she would take them in or not. Closing his eyes he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind.

"We should move," he said his ears twitching. Spinning he watched the deathstalker stinger bouncing off his shield. Raising an eyebrow at the grimm he sent an accusing look over to Liam who was hanging off his spear which was stabbed into the creatures eye. The blonde winked before ice exploded out of the creatures head killing it. Deciding to ignore the other male, Dakota dropped the barrier turning back to face them as he asked, " are they all okay to move?"

(Weiss)

She'd been sitting here for two days waiting for him to wake up and eventually the guilt became overwhelming. He'd gotten hurt for her sake. Despite knowing it could kill him he'd walked back into a pit of vipers so she would have a chance to right the wrongs of her family. It wasn't fair.

"How is he," a monotone voice asked snapping her out of her thoughts. Cheri stood at the door her emotionless purple eyes bearing down on her. Looking away from the assassin Weiss focused her attention on Aiden hating how pale he looked against the white sheets. The woman had saved them, announced him as king, and then dared anyone to disagree. After all that she'd then simply stood guard while Weiss and the others tried to save him.

"Viper said he should be waking soon," she told the woman trying to ignore the discomfort she felt. She had been the one to try and torture her. The blue haired woman nodded stepping into the room to get a good look at him. This was the first decision she'd made on her own in years and she'd chosen to proclaim him king. She didn't quite understand why she had but there was no turning back now.

"Adam told me to come to get you," she said taking her eyes off her new king. Weiss nodded standing stiffly. Cheri could see the tension in her shoulders, thinking it was about leaving Aiden she said, "I'll stay here and stand guard."

Nodding Weiss walked out the door trying to ignore the fact she was in a white fang base and that there were faunus glaring at her for simply existing. She couldn't find it in herself to hate them though not when her father had done this in the first place. He'd destroyed the reputation of her family. In return, she'd destroy him.

Entering the meeting room she was surprised to see Blake huddled in the corner of the couch. The woman was sleeping a blanket thrown over her shoulder with Jaune and Pyrrha sitting beside her. Adam was leaning over a set of blueprints mumbling to himself and ignoring the amused looks sent to him by Viper and Sienna. His mask was gone, but even with it, she would have been able to see the stiffness in his shoulders. And the tiredness that seemed to echo off his body. Nix stood off to one side her tail wrapped around her waist tightly. Her arms were loaded full of folders, with Adams mask sitting on top of the pile.

"You called," Weiss said walking around him to peek at the documents. It was a set of blueprints outlining the ballroom of the statehouse she'd been too a few times with her father. Belonging to one of the less than agreeable council members it had actually been a hope of hers never to see it again. Adam looked up at her and straightened his back making a weird cracking sound as it did. Stepping away from him slightly she made a note to send him to a chiropractor once this was all over.

"Yeah," he said motioning to the blueprints before saying, "we learned that your father and brother will be going to the party being hosted tonight. Originally we were going to attack the party but Jaune proposed that you should be given a chance to talk to your brother."

Shifting she crossed her arms saying, "you called me up here to let me know about a party?"

"Weiss, don't you at least want to try and talk to him," Jaune asked softly in the voice that he always used when one of them was being foolish. Like he was placating a child or talking to a kitten. She winced.

"Of course I do but I can't leave Aiden," she told him hoping he bought the excuse. She wanted to talk to her brother but she didn't know how to. They'd never been close, and she didn't even know if he would believe her about father. When Jaune raised his eyebrow she knew he didn't believe her.

"Aiden is fine, he has all of us watching him," Adam piped in enjoying the look of betrayal she sent him.

"I don't have anything to wear," she said but it sounded childish even to her. Seeing Viper hold up a bag she faltered before saying, "I would be recognized."

"That's where I come in," the blonde faunus said holding up a pack of hair dye. Before he could even say another word she was gone.


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own RWBY**

Glaring at her reflection in the mirror, Weiss hated the light blue hair that she was forced to have. Putting killing Viper at the top of her to do list she huffed. Blue hair and eyes, why did she feel like killing him was too merciful? She even missed the sight of her scar that he'd covered up. Tossing her hair over her shoulder she turned away from the mirror. It wouldn't help her to just stand here and plot his death. The floor length black dress brushed against the floor as she walked from the bathroom.

The soft music playing in the back ground made her sick as she maneuvered around the less than useful party goers. Sliding to a stop beside the refreshment bar she looked around her eyes landing on her brother who looked different than he had the last time she saw him. The smugness that once shined in his eyes was gone replaced with cold indifference that reminded her of their father. Snatching a glass of wine off a serving tray she thought over her options. She couldn't approach him here, yet unlike her, he had no reason to leave fathers side. Sipping her wine, she noticed him wince subtly when their father raised his hand to boast about something.

Fury flowed in her blood so hot she thought she was burning. She knew that look, it was the same one she'd worn until coming to Beacon. The fear of being hit just for breathing. Clutching she glass so tightly in her hand she thought it would break she held herself back from murdering him right here and now. How dare he strike her brother? Taking a deep breath, she forced her anger to cool becoming ice in her veins.

Stalking forward she stayed in the shadows trying to move toward her brother. She had to get him away from father before she could make a move. She would have felt bad for manipulating her brother, but she knew he would have done the same. He had manipulated her before to become the heir to the SDC. She didn't blame him, he was raised to be the way he was.

Once she was behind him Weiss pretended to stumble her glass dropping to the floor shattering. Grabbing his jacket on the way down she collapsed. Whitley cursed internally impacting the floor on his bruised ribs. Sitting up slowly he looked down at the woman who ran into him while ignoring his father yelling.

Weiss looked up meeting his eyes for just a second. He stiffened recognizing her almost instantly. He knew his sister. Ice blue met ice blue and he couldn't keep the shock from shining in his eyes. Why had she come back?

"Whitley," his father snapped causing his gaze to leave his sister. Looking up he shifted so that he was in front of her making sure that he couldn't see her at all. Most of the time he didn't care about his sister but right now he cared. He cared so much because she came back. His big sister came back for him. It made him feel warm but at the same time, he couldn't stop the fear he felt. If their father found her here, what would he do?

"Sorry father," he said indifference in his tone. Hearing a groan behind him he turned back. Weiss was holding her head the picture of a slightly drunken woman as she struggled to push herself up. Standing Whitley offered her his hand the picture of a gentleman. Taking it, she clung to his arm stumbling into his chest to hide her face. Brushing his thumb against her arm gently he said, "I'll escort her out."

His father nodded turning back to his conversation and ignoring his son. Helping his sister to the doors Whitley was surprised with just how good she could convince the people around them that she was drunk. Although it shouldn't be shocking given the fact they were taught by the same person.

"Blue hair sister," he whispered shocked at the color choice and how close it matched her eyes. Well, their eyes. Weiss smirked the expression almost cold. She didn't say anything until they got outside the winter air hitting their skin like daggers. Pulling away from him she straightened throwing a cautious look over his shoulder.

"Whitley, it's good to see you," she said a hint of anger in her voice. He stilled sensing the danger in her voice. It crawled along his skin. Looking at him she smiled the expression slightly dulling the fear he felt. Softening she asked, "how have you been?"

"I'm fine sister," he said dryly. He couldn't tell her about how his father had been acting lately. He couldn't let her know about the bruises. It was a weakness. They'd been taught to never show weakness not even to each other.

"I doubt that," she said trying to wipe the glass shards and wine off her dress. Being unsuccessful she sighed hating that she'd wasted a great dress. She also hated not being able to put a dagger in her father's heart. It would be so easy to kill him right now. Pushing back the thought she said, "or was your flinch back there just for show?"

Freezing he stepped back putting distance between the two of them. She wasn't supposed to know about that, although he didn't think their father handled her gently either. Meeting his eyes, she smiled but it held a sinister light. It was cold and cruel, but he didn't think it was directed at him. Just a feeling.

"I- "

"No, he leaves bruises on you, how dare he touch my brother," she said darkly sounding almost enraged. He could see the anger in her eyes. Crossing her arms, she glanced toward the door again before visibly fighting to control herself. Tapping down on her temper she said, "I came here to warn you. After tomorrow, you won't have to worry about father."

Whitley paled glancing behind him as if the man was going to appear from the shadows. Shifting slightly, he considered his options. He knew why she was telling him this. Going to warn father was out of the question, Weiss would overtake him before he could even get through the doorway. Still, though he didn't know if he should side with his sister. If Weiss won, then he would no longer be the heir. Finally, he turned back around to face her asking, "are you going to kill him."

"Yes," she said simply. The single word unnerved her brother. He'd spent his whole life clawing his way to the top of their family. So, had she so why would she kill their biggest challenge? Seeing the confusion on his face she softened her anger fading into nothing. It almost looked like he didn't know anything about the assassins. Tilting her head, she asked, "you don't know what he did do you?"

"He's father he does what he wants," he said grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the door into a shadowed corner before they could be spotted by a leaving couple. Standing in the shadows he focused on looking at her. She looked different now. Not just without the scar or the short blue hair, but the way she moved.

"Even if it's killing one of us," she asked her voice no louder than a whisper. He stilled his hand dropping from his arm to his side. Shock froze him in place. Was she being serious or was she lying? No, she wouldn't lie about this. Not when it was something, they'd all feared for years. Their father had tried to kill her. His favorite daughter, so then what would he do to Whitley?

White hot anger surged through his blood and suddenly he was very annoyed he didn't know how to fight. How dare that bastard try to hurt his sister? Boiling he leaned back against the metal wall of the statehouse trying to control his temper. He'd never felt this angry before. They may fuss, fight, and manipulate each other but they were family. She was his blood.

"Tell me everything," he ordered surprising her with the amount of anger in his voice. It seemed her brother cared after all. Fighting back a smile she told him about the assassins who'd invaded Atlas Academy. To say he was enraged was an understatement. He wanted to drop his father into the closest dust mine and let the faunus take care of the issue. Pushing down his anger he asked, "what do you plan to do?"

"I made an alliance with the white fang to take out father and the council," she said watching him closely. She saw the brief shot of fear that flashed through his eyes at the mention of the white fang. It was clear he still remembered the assassination attempts and near kidnappings they'd suffered as children. Before he could open his mouth to question her, she said, "I know the leader personally and I trust him."

He closed his mouth knowing that her trust wasn't something she gave away easily. If she could put her faith in these faunus then so could he but he knew there was something she wasn't telling him. It was in the way she'd said the word alliance earlier. Just a quick second when she darted her eyes to the side. The tell was tiny but he knew his sister.

"What aren't you telling me, Weiss," he asked crossing his arms even though it hurt. She smiled sheepishly. That was another thing, when had her smiles became so lighthearted? He'd never seen her smile like this. Weiss considered her options. If she told Whitley about the deal, she'd made with Adam he might decide not to help her but at the same time, he was her brother. If this was truly to be a new chapter in their family's story, she couldn't start it by lying to him.

"The only way Adam would agree to help was by someone in our family agreeing to marry a faunus of his choosing," she told him keeping her eyes on his. Whitley stiffened. For a moment he didn't know why she was telling him this but then his mind connected the dots. He'd heard about her having a lover, father had ranted about it for days, that meant she wouldn't be the one getting married. Winter was still MIA, so that left him. He would be the one marrying a faunus. Fear was the first thing he felt. The white fang had tried to kill him for years and he didn't doubt that the second they finished their vows he'd be dead.

He couldn't breathe. Clutching his chest, he whimpered his vision blurring for a second. He was going to die. Closing his eyes, he tried to block it all out. Leaning back even more for support he tried to slow his breathing. To do something to calm down. Instead, it sped up more. Warmth surrounded him. Weiss hugged her brother tightly her fingers running through his hair the same way they had when he used to curl up in her bed because of nightmares. Slowly he calmed his arms snaking around her waist to hold her for the first time in years.

It was then that he realized that their family was broken. No sibling should be shocked when their hugged or scared when their father came home. Their mother shouldn't be wasting away in the garden singing drunken songs about how life used to be. If this was how real siblings comforted each other then he wanted this. He wanted a sister that wasn't afraid to be close to him.

"I'll leave the garden door open tomorrow night," he whispered before pulling away. All emotion was wiped from his face in an instant a testament to how good his mask was. Reaching out he cupped her face relishing in the small look of surprise she had. Brushing away the makeup covering her scar he released her stepping back. Giving her one last smile he said, "you look better with the scar."

Watching him stalk back into the party like a predator she sighed. Shaking her head in fond amusement she raised her hand touching the scar on her face. It was her greatest act of rebellion. Dropping her hand, she turned away trusting her brother to look after himself.

* * *

What do you guy's think about Whitley?


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own RWBY**

Dreams were not something Whitley put much stock in, well not anymore at least. He'd almost killed every single speck of the defiant nature he'd gotten. Until Weiss had come back, he thought he could deal with it. Survive until his father died, but now he wanted something for himself. This household was a curse he wouldn't wish on anyone. It wasn't family especially not after his sisters left. He never thought he'd see either of them again.

Yet she came back, asking him for help. Weiss was his proud older sister, she'd never asked him for anything. Father had tried to kill her. Why? Did the man truly not care for her or was it a mistake? Either way, it didn't calm the fury in his blood. he would be the first to admit he wasn't a good brother. Jealousy was his flaw when it came to his sisters. They'd gotten the family semblance and no matter how barbaric he thought their abilities were, he wanted to be strong too. It was something father couldn't let go, he could see the disappointment in the man's eyes when they learned he would never be powerful like his sisters.

Clenching his hand he gripped the cold metal like a lifeline. They'd always been better than him, no matter what he did or how high he scored on his tests, he couldn't compare to them. The ability to summon and use glyphs marked them as Schnee's but he'd never gotten that. Even now despite it being years later he could still hear father shouting that something was wrong with him, but he didn't care. It hurt but that was all.

He could deal with the pain of his father's rejection. What he was no willing to allow was harm coming to his sisters. They might be stronger than he could ever be, but that didn't mean they were invincible. In the silence of his room, he remembered the scar across Weiss' eye. The pain she'd gone through just to leave home. That they'd both gone through. Nothing father could do to him would match what the went through.

So why did he feel so guilty? Winter had taken fathers attention off him and Weiss for years, putting herself between them and his temper. When she was gone Weiss did the same. He'd done nothing but judge them. His fathers whispers of rivalry clinging to his brain like a parasite. After protecting him all they'd gotten was cold words and betrayal. Still, when she'd come to him last night he'd almost lost it.

He was fine with father beating him and scolding him for not learning fast enough, however, to know he actually tried to kill her. After spending his whole life learning from his father he knew what that meant. The man saw them as disposable pawns. Toys to play with. His sister wanted revenge, honestly, he did too.

Hearing a knock on the door he barely glanced up before giving permission to enter. His father had no reason to come to his room. Klein entered the room slowly holding the breakfast tray in one hand. Seeing the young boy slumped forward sitting on the edge of his bed would have been worrying enough. What made it worse was the gun in his hand and the frosty look in his eyes.

"Master Whitley, are you okay," he asked placing the tray onto the dresser. Watching his every move the boy considered the question. What did being okay even mean? Was it when a person was happy or when they were just living? Did it mean living without pain?

"No," he whispered tensing when the man laid a hand on his shoulder. The warmth in his eyes shocked him while making him want to cry at the same time. Klein had always helped them, always made sure they were happy, or as happy as they could be living here.

"Do you want to talk," he asked. Whitley sucked in a breath. Talking would make it real but was it any better than sitting here holding a gun? Reaching up he pushed his messy hair back.

"I talked to Weiss, she's coming here to kill father tonight," he said bluntly the words slipping from his mouth without permission. The butler frowned upset at the mere thought of his snowflake having the resolve to kill someone. He didn't doubt her, however. All three siblings were more alike than he'd like to admit to himself. Nodding he glanced down at the gun in Whitley's hand.

"What are you planning, little prince," he asked gently. The boy almost sobbed at the nickname. Covering his eyes he wanted to scream. That was the problem, he didn't know what to do. Not about his father though. He'd already decided the man had to die but for once he wanted to be strong.

"I want," he said cutting himself off. Not removing his hand, he used it to hide the tears stinging his eyes. He couldn't' fight, not like she did. He wasn't powerful, she was. He'd stepped aside when father lashed out, leaving her to take the pain. Did he even deserve the chance to keep her safe? The gun in his hand felt as if it was burning. Why couldn't he be like them? His heart felt like it was being torn in two. Why was he so useless? Dropping his hand he looked past Klein to see himself in the mirror. He looked pathetic. Father would call it weakness. Mother wouldn't even care. He growled shoving away from the bed. Bypassing the butler completely he lashed out slamming his fist into the mirror. Blood dripped from his hand as the shattered pieces fell, but he didn't let go of the gun.

The pain cleared his mind even as Klein tried to get around him to check on the wound. Weiss was coming to kill father. The man would turn the manor into a battlefield before he let himself die. Straightening he ignored the butler picking shards of glass out of his hand. This was his home, even if it didn't feel like one. As the current heir to the SDC, he had a certain standard to uphold. Uncoiling the boy's fingers from the gun the butler pulled off his tie and began wrapping it around his hand.

"That was foolish," Klein said. Whitley nodded agreeing.

"it helped me clear my mind," he said his eyes narrowing. Pulling his hand away once the butler was finished he picked up the gun again. Winter had given it to him four years ago. She'd had a knowing look in her eyes when she did. As if she'd seen this day coming. The day when he would have to choose. His lips pulled up in a grim smile as he said, "I'm ordering you to evacuate the manor of servants and guards."

"Whitley, just what are you going to do," he asked grabbing the boys shoulders. His blue eyes were like Winters, filled with determination. They held pride like Weiss'. For once it seemed the boy was a combination of his sisters. He didn't know if he should be proud or scared.

"I have something I have to do," Whitley said. There was something dark in the words. A promise. Tilting his head up he said, "Don't worry about getting Mother out, I'll take care of it."

Klein knew he should have been worried but when he pulled the boy close hugging him tightly the only thing he could feel was pride. He'd raised this child. Knowing that he'd grown so much filled him with pride. Whitley returned the hug being careful of the gun. Why couldn't his father be like this?

Pulling back the butler kept a tight grip on the boy's shoulders saying, "do not throw your life away. No matter what else happens today, promise you will live."

Saying nothing Whitley looked down. A promise like that was impossible for what he was going to do. Father would punish him harshly if he failed. Worse the man might decide to do away with him entirely. But he wanted to do this.

"I promise to try," he said pulling away from the man entirely. He didn't see the sorrow that flitted across his face or knew the pain he felt. Straightening Whitley gave what he hoped was a confident smile before walking from the room. His mother would be in the garden. The trip there was quiet, he hated it.

He hated the empty manor. The way everything was straight and symmetrical. The feeling of being watched by every suit of armor. He could see why Weiss left now. Stepping out onto the clean-cut path, he inhaled the scent of roses. White winter roses in full bloom. Walking toward the dark wooden pavilion that he'd always thought looked so out of place the scent was replaced by the stench of wine.

"I never thought I'd see you with a gun," her voice said coldly. If it was any other day he would have flinched at the cold tone. While unfocused her eyes cut into him. He didn't know why she resented him, but he assumed it was for being born. Swirling the wine in her glass she watched him closely taking in the steel in his eyes. Smirking made the lines on her face clear as she said, "then again I didn't think you would ever have that look. Tell me just who are you becoming?"

Laying the gun on the table he sat down in front of her. Her hair fell over her shoulders as she leaned forward to put down the glass. He couldn't' hide his surprise. She'd never prioritized them over drinking. She'd never cared enough to even look at him for longer than a second. Seeing his expression she laughed but it wasn't pleasant. The sound was hallow. Resting her chin on her palm she stared at him her eyes clearing.

"I don't know," he said honestly. Apparently, it was the right thing to say. Approval flashed through her gaze so quickly he almost didn't catch it. Bottle of wine forgotten she smiled. If the cruel twist to her lips could be considered one.

"I never wanted you," she said he didn't even flinch. She'd screamed it so many times already that it was engraved in his soul. Looking down at the table he hated the way he still longed for her to love him. Her fingers were cold as she tilted his chin up forcing him to look at her as she spoke, "but you are my son, even when you look like him. Who are you becoming Whitley? Why are you here? What do you want? These are questions you have to know the answer too."

She'd called him her son. The first time she'd done that. Looking at her now he could see a little of the woman she was before father ruined her. Cold, abrasive, strong. The women in his family had always been strong. Far stronger than he could ever be. Thinking over her questions he felt lost. He'd came he expecting her to be drunk but she wasn't. They were having a real conversation for the first time in years.

"Winter came too," she said releasing his chin. Her eyes looked far away as she spoke, "Weiss even sat across from me just like you are. Honestly, when you foolish children go to challenge him, you always come here first. If you want permission then ask someone else."

Stiffening he felt his anger stir. She was supposed to be their mother. Supposed to support and love them. Gritting his teeth he tried not to snap at her. The smirk on her face did him in.

"Do you even care," he asked his anger taking over. Slamming his hand on the table he started to stand. Before he could her hand snapped out gripping his chin once again. The grip was bruising keeping him in place.

"Answer my questions," she ordered her eyes like knives. Fear overcame the anger and he couldn't move. Gulping he tried to calm himself.

"I want to protect my sisters," he said softly. Releasing him she motioned for him to sit. Lowering himself into the chair despite wanting to run, he watched her cautiously. Crossing her arms on the table she told him to go on. A shiver crept up his spine as he said, "I hope to become a man better than father."

"Any man would be better than him," she stated before he could finish. Watching him closely she sighed saying, "but that's not what I meant. One day you will have to decide who you are and what you stand for. I lost myself years ago."

He nodded not really understanding. He didn't want her to lash out again though. Thinking about her third question he hated himself. He knew why he came. It wasn't to warn her. Looking down at the table he whispered, "I wanted my mother."

Subtly she tensed. The vulnerability was written on his face. He was telling the truth, and it killed her. Closing her eyes she told him to leave. Not looking away she saw the hurt in his eyes. The blue eyes that looked like hers. Pushing back her guilt she watched him take the gun and go.

Picking up the bottle of wine she poured a glass. He son was going to start a fight, she was going to sit here and drink until the pain went away. Swirling the liquid in her glass she closed her eyes. Her children were fighters, they would be fine. They didn't need her, no one did. Maybe that was the problem. Sitting her glass down she raised her hand a glyph appearing on her palm. Her aura coming to life. Staring down at the swirling glyph she frowned. She never wanted him, but he wanted her. It was the first time any of them had given that answer. Winter had wanted freedom, and Weiss had wanted to escape. But he wanted her. Closing her hand she stood and walked toward the house.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. Yang and Vernal will be settling some things soon. Glad you guys like Whitley, what did you think of him in this chapter. Also how do you like their mom.


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own RWBY**

The argument coming from his father's office was strange, but Whitley didn't care. The Manor had been evacuated, leaving only four people inside. There was half an hour left until Weiss showed up to reclaim her title. Stepping back he hid the gun under his coat, making sure it couldn't be seen. Knocking he waited for a second before his father called him in. Keeping his hands crossed behind his back he entered the room.

Glancing over the tan skinned black haired man who was sitting cross-legged on the couch, he wondered how he would get the man to leave. All emotion was kept from his face as he turned his attention to his father. The man was pacing anger written on his face. In all honesty, Whitley wanted to pull out the gun and shoot him.

"Dr. Watts this is my Son and Heir Whitley," Jacques said motioning to the still boy. The man nodded studying the boy. Whitley kept his face blank choosing to stand stiffly as his father introduced them. This man screamed danger. Taking his silence as acceptance his father motioned to the couch ordering him to sit. Obeying he sat down slowly listening in on their conversation as he waited to be addressed.

Apparently, Watts and his father worked on some aura transferring project before it was shut down. Now it seemed the man was trying to gain support for his new employer. Watts was offering his father enough power and influence to destroy the white fang for good. It was a deal Whitley didn't really approve of. Yet talk of the white fang drew his attention to something he wanted to avoid. Once his sister's plan went off, he would be marrying a faunus. In his father's eyes, such an action would get him disowned.

Hearing footsteps approaching the door he tilted his head to look. He was sure that Klein had evacuated the Manor. Taking a deep breath Weiss opened the door, walking into the room she found her fathers eyes. First, there was confusion since her hair was still blue she couldn't really blame him, then anger. His eyes flickered from hers to Whitley and she growled. The warning noise caused the people behind her to tense.

"So this is the great Jacques Schnee," Adam mused stepping into the room the white fang mask on his face causing her father's face to pale. Whitley flinched sinking further into the couch. Eyes seeking out his sister he was shocked to see the amusement in her eyes. She'd never been that expressive before. The faunus took in the sight of the human causing his people pain and wanted to rip him apart.

"Can we get on with this," Jaune asked his discomfort only obvious to those that knew him. Weiss nodded. Laying her hand on Adam's shoulder she silently asked him to step down. There were no delusions in her mind of ordering him around. The man stepped back keeping his hand on the hilt of his sword. In the end, she'd decided to bring only four people with her. Pyrrha and Blake were waiting outside in case anyone tried to escape.

Noticing her brothers tense posture she dropped her hand from Adam's shoulder and sat down beside him. Subconsciously he shifted closer to her unwilling to be vulnerable. The two men took up a guard position.

Adam took in the sight of her brother. He'd already planned who the boy would be engaged too. Idly he wondered what it would take to make the child snap and lash out in anger. Then he smirked the expression causing the older Schnee to bristle. Noticing he leaned forward his hand dropping onto Weiss' shoulder. It was enough to make the man's eyebrow twitch. Jaune seeing what he was doing kept his face blank. Some part of him wanted to join in but the larger part was focused on watching the unknown in the room.

Weiss pretended to check her nails as she looked over at her father. It wouldn't take much for the man to snap. Studying her brother she was pleased to see he wasn't hurt, even if he was almost clinging to her. She felt strange seeing him so attached. Her hand drifted over his and it warmed her when he didn't pull away.

"Whitley get over here," Jacques hissed throwing a glance to his guest. Watts seemed almost happy to allow the family drama to continue. Sipping his tea he watched with amused eyes. He'd been sent here to take out the loose ends, sadly that also meant his old friend here. After all, they needed the money, not the man. Fortunately, perhaps this coup might let him avoid getting blood on his hands. Hazel would be interested to see the leader of the white fang with the Schnee heiress. Shame he wasn't here to enjoy it. Whitley shook his head glaring at the older man causing his father to say, "That woman is dangerous."

"She's my sister," he fired back standing. Glaring at his father he didn't notice putting himself between the two. Adam did. Instantly his assessment of the boy changed. He'd thought the child was a coward or even worse a manipulative brat. Seeing him stand and put himself in danger for family, was endearing. It also reminded him of Ruby. Maybe Nix would be safe with the child.

"She's worthless," Jacques argued the words causing the part of Weiss who still saw him as her father to shrivel and die. Whitley sneered glaring at the man.

"She's my sister," he said the calm in his voice didn't fool anyone. Even if it had the gun he'd just aimed at his father would have shown them what side he chose. Watts leaned forward interest in his eyes. Weiss stared unable to connect the boy standing before her with her brother. Whitley had always seen battle as barbaric. He hadn't even trained to defend himself. In truth, she'd never have guessed he would do this. All she could feel was pride. Sadly she'd come here for a reason.

"it's okay," she said standing. Shaking Adam's hand from her shoulder she gave her brother a smile. Whitley studied her eyes before sitting down. He would trust her. Facing Watts she asked, "I don't suppose there's any way I can get you to leave?"

He smirked saying, "I was planning on finishing my tea first."

Nodding she accepted the answer. Her father meanwhile threw a betrayed look at his friend. Stalking forward she took his attention once again. Something deep inside her trembled at the thought of defying him. Phantom pain from her scar reminded her that he was dangerous. Still, she held her head up high. She was not afraid.

"I think it's time we talked," she said trying to borrow her lover's bravery. All she had to do was get this over with, then she could go home. Sneering at her he felt his hand twitch. How dare she disobey him? She should have died when he sent assassins after her. Failures shouldn't turn against their masters.

"What do you want Weiss," he asked her name falling from his lips like it was a curse. Once the tone would have caused her to flinch, now she just smirked.

"You will hand over the company to me," she ordered her eyes narrowing. His hand twitched again and he was unable to keep from lashing out. Her head snapped to the side as she stumbled back. The echo of the blow didn't disguise the sound of two blades being drawn. Touching her face she hummed slightly. Licking her lips she said, "Yang hits harder in bed."

The words caused him to scoff but pale as the red mark faded when she flared her aura. Flipping her hair over her shoulder she grinned. Jaune sighed knowing the girl was going to have fun. He just wanted to hurry and get this over with so he could go home. Aiden was supposed to wake up soon.

Dropping her hand she used the action to mask her next move. He grunted as her foot impacted his leg. Falling to his knees he couldn't avoid the knee she used to break his nose. It felt good to see him bleed. Her nails dug into his scalp as she held him up by his hair. To think she'd been afraid of him.

"When we're done no one will remember your name," she promised. The bloodlust in her voice only surprised her brother. Watts smirked children were always in such a hurry to grow up. Sipping his tea he appreciated the technique she used when slamming his face into the coffee table. Sighing she wiped her hands on her pants as he pushed himself up. Glancing over at Adam she nodded. The man smirked, stalking forward he rammed the hilt of his sword into Jacques' face.

Whitley met his sister's eyes as their father dropped unconscious to the floor. For a moment when she was acting out it reminded him of their father. Knowing she would never hurt him he didn't flinch when her arms wrapped around him. Nuzzling into his neck she held him tightly to disguise the trembling. Returning the hug he closed his eyes. He wondered if she could hear his heart pounding.

(Tyrian)

Why had he stopped? All he had to do was move her out of the way and he could have killed the brat. It confused him immensely. Nothing had ever gotten between him and his prey before yesterday. Then she'd stood between them, even as she trembled. Frowning he glanced over at her trying to see anything that would tell him the reason. She was curled up beside the campfire his coat was thrown over her like a blanket.

Wrapping his tail around his waist he touched his arm. He'd watched her for weeks. Tracked her. He knew everything she didn't want him to. Even about the daughter, she kept hidden. Hearing them talk through the bathroom door had told him all he needed to know. She'd given her daughter to Roman. One of Cinders contacts. He was willing to bet if she died the child would become the next winter maiden.

Standing he walked closer to her, there was something strange about the pendant she wore. Kneeling he reached out his fingers grazing her neck. Her hand lashed out gripping his wrist while her eyes were shrouded in a light blue glow. He stilled.

Familiar growls reached his ears and he glanced around. Red eyes glared from beyond the bushes. Sitting up Cora let him go as she noticed the grimm. A slow grin stretched across his lips at the prospect of a fight. Standing slowly his tail stretched out behind him. The metal tip glowing in the firelight. Crouching down he waited for the first to attack.

As the grimm slunk out of the shadows Cora stood. Her eyes had stopped glowing returning to their normal brown. The beowolves didn't seem like much of a threat. Eyeing his back she wondered if she could run. Eyes flickering forward she closed her mind. There wasn't time to worry about attacks when the grimm would kill them both. Relaxing she watched him lunge forward as the creatures did the same.

The way he moved was brilliant. Now that she'd gotten a chance to watch him without being terrified she noticed the grace in his actions. Blinking she smothered the part of her that found the scorpion attractive by reminding herself that he kidnapped her. Sending a small amount of aura to her bracelets she felt something brush by her fingers. The thin almost invisible wires responded to her aura weaving themselves into a razor sharp pair of disks. The remaining wires threaded around her fingers.

Tyrian dodged the swipe his tail spearing another through the chest. Grinning like a mad man he launched himself for another when the beowolfs head was cut off its shoulders. Blinking in surprise he shrugged before finding another target.

Cora let her fingers flow through the air as if playing the piano. The grimm dropping when they got to close to her. The twin disks flew around her like humming birds. Stilling her hands as the last one fell she lashed out her hand flying through the air. The disks unwound allowing the wires to wrap around his neck. His tail stopped just short of touching her chest.

Liquid gold met solid gold. Staring at him she didn't back down. She should kill him. He took her away from her daughter. Stalked her for days. All it would take was closing her fingers. Seeing the gold in her here so like his own he smirked. While he loved the fear in her eyes, seeing strength was a huge turn on. Moving like lightning they both lashed out. The wires released him tearing apart the ursa that almost took of his head while his tail stabbed the beowolf behind her. Gold returned to brown as his tail wrapped around her waist.


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own RWBY

The white fang had moved into Schnee Manor giving Weiss more paperwork than she ever thought possible. To make things worse the pile kept multiplying. Whitley had abandoned her in favor of spending the day hidden in his room. Their father's trial would be in the ball room tonight and she wasn't looking forward to it. The worst part of it all was that Adam had vanished for the day with Jay and Sienna leaving Blake in charge. Of course, the fact that Blake had no idea how to run the white fang meant Viper was in charge, and the man absolutely hated any kind of responsibility. Hence why he was hiding in her office, that used to be her fathers, sipping coffee and polishing his daggers.

Eye twitching she glared at him. If he noticed her look he didn't show it. Picking up another dagger he ran his finger along the edge. Rolling her eyes Weiss pulled out another file and began working on signing the company over to Whitley. After everything she had no desire to take over for at least another few years, plus if she did Yang might kill her. Was it wrong all she wanted was to see her girlfriend?

Her heart ached to be apart from Yang. She wanted to go home. Everything was falling into place so it wouldn't' be long until she could leave. Adam was planning on leaving too. She wasn't the only one plotting to find their missing half. Both were willing to fight to get to them. Blake had contacted her father and Ironwood letting them know it was safe to come back, so within a few days they would be arriving.

Ghira will be taking over the white fang, while Ironwood took his place as head of the military and council. He would also have to find new council members. The old ones were currently trapped in a dust mine full of unstable dust learning what it was like to be a faunus. She didn't know what Blake was going to do since the girl had been silent.

When her mother had announced that they had a dungeon she'd wanted to be surprised but sadly that wasn't possible. She could totally see her father putting disobedient faunus into cages. Sighing she pushed her hair behind her ear. Glancing at the clock she knew it was time.

"Ready to kill a giant," Viper asked standing. He'd gotten a message from Adam saying that the man had come back. Standing Weiss nodded. It was finally time to put an end to all of this.

The ballroom was full of faunus for the first time ever. And they all surrounded the seated form of Jacques Schnee. Tied to a chair the man was glaring at Adam as the man talked to Sienna in the corner.

"Ghira would advise mercy," she said running her fingers though Jay's hair. She had her arms wrapped around the boy as he ate the cone of ice cream he'd been given. Adam nodded. He knew mercy was an option.

"What do you think," he asked Blake. The girl glanced at him only hugging herself tighter. Her whole life had been turned upside down and she didn't know what to do.

"Kill him," Weiss said joining them. Whitley appeared at her side seconds later but said nothing against her verdict. Their father was a terrible person who deserved to die.

"If a faunus kills him it could mean war," Sienna snapped. Adam winced knowing he'd almost started a war with the humans. If he hadn't met Ruby he would have. Weiss frowned glancing over at her father.

She remembered every time he hit her. Every moment she found her mother passed out in the garden. He'd made their lives hell. Closing her eyes she touched the dagger Ruby gave her. Escaping her father had felt great until she learned he was taking it out on Whitley. Her little brother was being beaten but unlike her, he didn't have an aura. He couldn't defend himself. Feeling a hand drop onto her shoulder she opened her eyes.

Whitley was watching her closely. He could see every emotion in her eyes clearly. Including what she was planning on doing. Stopping her wasn't a possibility. They both wanted this, but would doing it make them murders? Would it make them exactly like him?

"I need a moment," Weiss said backing away. He nodded letting her go. Escaping the room. She leaned against the wall her hands coming up to cover her face. She didn't want to be a killer. But she wanted to save her family. She wanted revenge for what he did. So why did she feel like crying?

As a father, he'd been a horrible one. They coudlnt' please him. Everything she did was wrong. So why did she care? Eyes stinging she felt her shoulders shake. Hearing footsteps she looked up. Aiden was standing in front of her his hand holding his side.

"Hey," he said simply. Cheri stood behind him making sure he wouldn't fall. Before she could stop herself she lunged. Wincing he caught her. Holding the girl tightly he rubbed her back. Unable to help himself he said, "if this is about my near death, I didn't know you'd miss me this much."

Pulling away she glared at him saying, "of course I care, your our doctor. You're not allowed to kill yourself!"

He didn't know what to day. He honestly hadn't thought she would care if he dropped dead. Of course, he was protective of her so it was foolish to think she didn't feel the same.

"I won't do it again then," he said pulling her back into his arms. Closing his eyes he didn't even care when pain shot though his arms. Holding her tighter he hated seeing her like this. When her sobs finally faded he let her pull away. Wiping away her tears he smirked saying, "should Yang be jealous?"

She laughed her eyes lighting up. Matching his smirk she said, "it's more likely you'll steal Jaune from Pyrrha."

Rolling his eyes he glanced at the ballroom door asking, "is there a reason your out here not killing your father?"

Frowning she looked away indecision on her face. Seeing the expression he sighed. Laying his hand on her shoulder he said, "want me to do it for you?"

"No," she said steeling herself. Tilting her head back she walked into the ballroom with him trailing after her. Reaching Adam and the others she said, "announce his sentence. I'll take care of the rest."

Adam stared at her wondering if she could actually do it. If wasn't that he thought she was weak but this was a big decision. Finally, he glanced over her shoulder. Aiden nodded. The assassin laid his hand on the girl's shoulder. The simple action told him everything he needed to know. Turning his attention back to Sienna he looked down at Jay.

"You should get him out of here," Adam said. The woman frowned but nodded anyway. Before she could move however the boy reached out grabbing Adam's arm.

"I'm not leaving," he said firmly. Adam grimaced. Ruby would kill him if he allowed the boy to attend an execution.

"Yes you are," he said nodding to Sienna. The woman gave him a small smile laying her hands on the boy's shoulders. Leading him from the room she hoped that Adam knew what he was doing.

Adam clapped getting the attention of every person in the room. Nix straightened stepping closer to Viper. She hated violence. Hearing someone step into place on her other side she was surprised to see Whitley standing beside her.

"Jacques, for years you've put my people to work for your own profit," Adam said the white mask on his face hiding his glaring eyes. The white-haired man scoffed but kept silent. Taking a deep breath Adam said, "you sent assassins after your own daughter. You tried to kill your own flesh and blood. So now we let your blood decide your fate."

Weiss felt sick. Heart pounding she walked forward standing in front of him. She felt like she was five years old waiting for him to praise her music. To say he was proud of her. But this was different. This was the moment she'd been waiting weeks for. Once this was over she could go home.

"Weiss," he said her name like it was poison. She didn't wince. Touching her dagger she unsheathed it slowly. His assassins had killed Sky, drove them to run, cost Russel his arm. He was to blame for her whole messed up childhood.

"Why," she asked softly just loud enough he could hear her, "why did you do all of this?"

"Power," he said without hesitation. Meeting her eyes without guilt he said, "Winter was a failure, so are you and your brother. But I still had it all. If you hadn't come back I would have had the world. I wouldn't have been helpless. The faunus are animals and sooner or later you'll see that I was right."

"We're your children," she said unable to keep the pain from her voice. All she'd wanted was him to love her.

"You were a means to an end," he said. The words broke her heart. Whitley choked falling to his knees. Everything he'd done was for nothing. Hiding his face behind his hand he leaned into Nix when the girl kneeled beside him. Weiss took her eyes from her brother.

Unsheathing her dagger she held it up. Staring at herself in the blade she thought about all the pain he'd caused her. Every movement she'd needed her father. Shifting her grip on the weapon she lashed out.

It was strange how easily the sharpened metal cut through his neck. The blood that hit the floor looked so out of place against the white. Hearing him choke on his own blood she stared unable to look away until the light faded from his eyes. Bile rising in her throat she whimpered. She'd killed her father. Dropping her dagger she wanted to scream. Stumbling back she ran from the room barely making it to the bathroom before throwing up. Collapsing to her knees beside the toilet she curled in on herself.


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own RWBY

Cora decided that last night didn't happen. She did not kiss him. It was a figment of her imagination. If the smirk on his face all day told her anything it was that he knew what she was doing. Well, it wasn't like she was being subtle by completely ignoring him and dragging her feet the whole time. What had she been thinking?

The short answer she hadn't been. It was all adrenalin and repressed sexual tension. There was no other explanation. Glancing at him again she couldn't deny that he was attractive. His eyes drew her in making her feel like she was drowning in a sea of molten gold. The inky color of his hair was the opposite of hers and fit him so well. Snapping out of her thoughts she frowned. No, she could not be attracted to him. He'd kidnapped her and brought her to the middle of nowhere. He was literally delivering her to the devil. She might never see her daughter again.

The thought stopped her short. Narrowing her eyes she glanced around. There were no people around, no towns, no one that could be hurt by her. Touching the pendant around her neck she stilled. Her fingers brushing over the smooth surface. She was still scared. He was terrifying, but when she looked at him she saw power and grace. Still, she'd come without a fight, it was time to change that.

Eyes glowing blue she twisted her wrist sending a bundle of ice spikes at his back. Instinct and enhanced hearing saved him. Dodging the attack he spun. Staring at her in surprise he dodged the wires that could have cut off his head.

"Think about what you're doing little Rabbit," he warned tail lashing out behind him. She frowned fear rushing though her before she could push it down. Pulling back her wires she stared at him. She was afraid. He was a monster who'd taken her. She couldn't allow herself to care for him. The easiest thing to do was kill him.

Twisting and threading around each other the wires combined forming the bladed disks they had before. Growling Tyrian leaped to the side dodging the attack. He didn't understand where the sudden animosity was coming from. He hadn't hurt her so why was she trying to kill him? Knocking away one of the disks with his tail he narrowed his eyes.

Cora's eyes glowed as she waved her hand sending a wave of ice rushing at him. Leaping into the air he dodged. Twisting he avoided her wires before lashing out. His grimm arm extending to grab a tree branch. Pulling his body forward he let go dropping inside her range.

Backing away from him she recalled her wires. They uncoiled before forming a staff in her hand. Ice coated the ends forming jagged blades. Lunging she aimed to cut off his head. Leaning back he dodged before kicking at her side. Gasping she stumbled back. Glaring at him she thrust the bladed end in his direction. Spinning around the blade he grabbed the shaft.

"Stop little Rabbit," he ordered. Usually, he loved fighting but he didn't want to fight her. Cora growled stomping her foot on the ground. Jagged spikes of earth jolted out of the ground forcing him to let go and jump away. Spinning she kicked the spikes. The earth shattered forming spiked lances that shot in his direction.

Tyrian dodged most breaking those he couldn't dodge apart with his tail. Rushing forward she swung at his head. Catching the weapon with his tail he pulled it from her hands. Cora stumbled her eyes widening as his hands gripped her arms. Struggling she kicked at his chest. He grunted the hit landing. Still, he didn't hurt her. Changing his grip to hold her wrists he pulled her close shaking her to get her attention.

"Cora enough," he shouted startling the girl. Flinching she stilled the glow surrounding her eyes fading. Looking down at the ground she whimpered the sound breaking through his anger. His grip turned gentle as he took in the frightened look in her eyes. Letting her go he narrowed his eyes asking, "what was that? I thought we agreed that you would cooperate?"

She winced. Wires uncoiling and returning to her bracelets she wanted to hide. Hugging herself she glanced up at him slowly an apology falling from her lips. He scoffed.

"You tried to kill me, Cora," he snapped before asking, "do you really think saying sorry will make me forget that?"

"You kidnapped me," she shouted finally breaking. Eyes widening he didn't stop her when she shoved him back. Tears stung her eyes before falling down her face.

"I-"

"I'll never get to see my daughter again because of you," she screamed her hand lashing out to punch him. Grabbing her wrist before it could hit he growled. She froze. Holding her arm tightly he glared at her.

"I won't kill you," he reminded. His golden eyes turning rich violet as he continued, "that means I won't let you get killed either."

Cora didn't move. Staring at him she almost couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Was he promising to protect her? Her other hand covered her mouth as she tried to hide a sob. Falling to her knees her vision blurred.

Tyrian had never questioned his order. In fact, he relished them but this was different. For a second he remembered his own cries after his mother abandoned him. Cora didn't have a choice leaving her daughter, and he'd die before he allowed her to lose her daughter. When Salem was done with her he'd take her back to her daughter personally. He was a killer but even murders had honor. Kneeling down slowly he released her wrist.

Wrapping her arms around herself she tried to hide the shaking. Stiffening she didn't know what to do when he pulled her into his arms.

(Yang)

The sunset seemed to set the forest on fire. Yang leaned against a tree Weiss rapier in her hand. Dropping the villagers off at a neighboring village ended her self appointed mission and now she didn't know what to do. Running her hand over the blade she was reminded once again that Weiss was her leader not just her girlfriend.

"How long are you going to mope," Vernal asked her blue eyes narrowed. Yang barely glanced up at her. Instead, she groaned.

"Don't you have something better to do," she asked. The brunette rolled her eyes sitting down across from the blonde.

"Tell me about her," Vernal ordered crossing her legs. Yang finally looked up. Meeting the girl's eyes she found only honest curiosity.

"Weiss is amazing, I just wish she'd taken me with her," she said softly. Vernal sighed.

"Why'd she leave," Vernal asked. Yang frowned the letter burning a hole in her pocket.

"None of your business," she snapped hurt in her voice and pain in her eyes. Vernal bristled at the tone barely holding herself back from attacking her. She knew what it was like to be left behind by those she loved. So for the girl to lash out wasn't that surprising. Instead of attacking she took a deep breath deciding to try to make amends.

"Listen I know I've been a bit of a bitch," she started only to stop when Yang smirked. Rolling her eyes she tried to let it go as she said, "I'm not good around new people and honestly I was afraid."

"Of what? Your clearly stronger than me," Yang asked confusion in her voice. Vernal looked away for a moment.

"We weren't joking when we said we were abandoned, unwanted, children," she said softly. Glancing over at the boys as they started the campfire she said, "Raven saved me when my mother left me to die. Having four other kids, she couldn't keep me and have enough food for them too. So I was left alone on the streets of Vacuo. No one helped. No one cared, except for Raven. I tried to steal from her and instead of breaking my hand she took me in."

"Vernal, I didn't know," Yang said hearing the pain in her voice. Instead of crying the girl smirked.

"I became strong so that she would be proud of me, then you showed up," she said but there was no judgment in her voice instead she meets Yang's eyes with a smile saying, "I thought I was no match for her blood daughter, then you ran off. Like an idiot might I add and I realized that you would never lead the tribe."

"I don't want too," Yang protested sounding almost insulted. Vernal laughed the sound making her seem less harsh.

"I know, and that is the only reason I'm talking to you like this," she said grinning. Yang calmed slightly choosing to stare at the other girl silently instead. Rolling her eyes Vernal said, "So Yang who do you think will become our next leader?"

"I don't know," she said looking down at Weiss weapon. She didn't really care who became the leader of Raven's little tribe of bandits. She just wanted to see Weiss, and then shout at her for leaving her behind.

"Adam," Vernal said simply. She knew when it came down to it Raven would pick him. And it seemed he and Ruby were a package deal. Smirking she tapped Yang on the head asking, "so little sister tell me about your Weiss."

Yang rolled her eyes but complied. By the budding campfire, Dakota smiled his ears tuning out of the conversation as Liam came back into camp with a gutted and skinned rabbit in his hands. The man smirked holding it out to him. Rolling his eyes Dakota used the left over sticks to make a roasting split.

Liam groaned sitting down slowly as his back creaked. Looking over at the girls he raised an eyebrow silently asking what they were doing. The growl that rumbled from Dakota's throat warned him to leave them be. Nodding he watched the wolf season the rabbit.

"I get the feeling you don't like me," he said softly. Dakota narrowed his eyes.

"I don't trust you," he said firmly. Liam laughed instead of being insulted.


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own RWBY

Ruby knew she was annoying. Hell, she'd taken pride in that fact more times than she could admit. Standing here with Salem glaring down at her she counted this as one of those times. So what if she wasn't obeying like a dog. She wasn't a pet, no matter what the damn bracelet on her wrist meant, she didn't sit and stay like a brainless animal. If her eyes were working as they should she would have turned the grimm queen to stone. If that was possible, it was entirely possible that she would be unable to do anything at all.

"Ruby, would you mind telling me why Adam Taurus and Weiss Schnee are working together," Salem asked crossing her arms on the table. Ruby narrowed her eyes. She wanted to smack the woman off her throne. It wasn't Salem's fault really. The woman just had the unfortunate luck to deal with Ruby after the girl decided not to sleep for three days. From her time as Alice, she knew how horrible she would feel without sleep, yet it was a better option than dealing with her constant nightmares. Mercury couldn't even bring her cookies since the man had been sent to recover Tyrian. And wasn't that going to be a joy to deal with once he got back?

The reaper was so close to burning the entire castle to the ground. There was no plan for how she would manage it but she would. But not before she stabbed Salem. Ruby felt like whining and cursing at the same time. If she thought throwing a tantrum would make the woman release her then she would do it. She wanted to go home. She wanted a night's sleep without nightmares. She wanted Adam and Blake and her team. Most of all she wanted her dad.

"I don't know if you remember I've been trapped here," she said trying not to show any of her emotions. It was hard to be polite when she wanted to rip the woman apart piece by piece. Salem frowned.

"Well Adam is-"

"A faunus leader of the white fang, I don't know what he wants to do, nor do I care," she snapped finally feeling herself breaking. Reaching up to rub her forehead she caught site of the bracelet restricting her aura and wanted to scream. If she cut her arm off her aura could stop the bleeding. It was almost depressing she was considering the option.

Pushing away the thought she blamed it on lack of sleep. Deciding to ignore him completely she gave Salem the most uninterested stare she could muster. Which considering she was half dead from sleep deprovision was surprisingly effective.

"I'm going back to my room," she said daring the woman to stop her. If anything the grimm queen looked amused rather than angry. Spinning on her heel Ruby left the room. She'd barely made it down the hall before her vision blurred. Leaning against the wall she pressed her hand against her head waiting for the dizziness to pass. Using the wall for support she struggled to get farther away.

"Ruby," she heard someone hiss. Opening her eyes she saw green. Emerald reached out pulling the girl against her. Mercury had put her on Ruby watch and she'd failed to notice the girl fading. Dragging the younger girl to her room, she helped her settle onto the bed. Within seconds the girl was passed out as her body tried to recover. Curling in on herself Ruby sent a quick prayer for help.

When she woke up she felt better. Considering she woke up in a forest she knew it was a dream. But it felt good to have wind brushing over her skin. Sighing she looked up seeing the sun for the first time in what seemed like years. She'd missed the sun. Gods she felt so stupid for missing a flaming ball of hot gas. But it just felt good to see clear blue skies instead of dark toxic purple ones.

"Sorry it took so long to call," he said from behind her sitting down on the forest floor. She rolled her eyes. Of course, he would refer to taking her soul into limbo as making a phone call. Amused she turned to look at him wondering just why she'd been pulled here. Flopping down to sit in front of him she tilted her head. Smiling he said, "you asked for help so I'm sending you help."

"As in going down onto Remnant like an avenging angel and destroying all my enemies," she asked hopefully sounding almost childish. Was it wrong to ask a god to slaughter her enemies?

"Not exactly," he said scratching the back of his head warily. She narrowed her eyes. He was hiding something from her. Seeing the slight shame in his eyes she huffed.

"You're sending someone," she guessed tapping her hand on the ground curiosity overcoming her annoyance.

"Yep," he said. Ruby narrowed her eyes.

"If I wasn't so happy to see you I would throw a tantrum," she said honestly. He smirked.

"Your body is recovering and pulling you here stopped the nightmares," he said. For now at least. With his limited power on Remnant, he would be unable to do anything like this again until the girl removed herself from Salem's domain.

"But not for long," she said. She was smart enough to know when he was holding something back. Glancing down at the bracelet on her wrist she considered her options. There was nothing she could do to fight against Salem's magic. The nightmares were out of her control too. She refused to ask for help from Salem. Pushing away her troubles she asked, "how's my team?"

"Alive," he said knowing that none of her teammates had entered his domain. She rolled her eyes but froze when he said, "Jacques Schnee recently died."

"Seriously," she asked before beginning to laugh. Tossing her head back she giggled. Weiss had done it. She'd killed the bastard that made her life hell. Her little snowflake must feel horrid right now. Adam probably helped her. It was nice that Weiss was finally free. Smirking she said, "I bet he was happy to see you."

"Hardly," he said matching her smirk saying, "the man actually ordered me to get on with it. Who orders death?"

(Loki)

He was falling the judgmental eyes of his father turning his blood to poison. An endless expanse of space stretched out behind him he knew it was all his fault. But what could he have done differently when he was a monster. Something to be hated and feared for all time. Simply by being born, he struck fear into the hearts of people he was meant to protect as a prince. Had everyone known what he was except him? Was he truly the only one in the dark? Maybe he deserved to die for just existing. That was why he let go. If he had no one who loved him than what good was he?

He wanted someone to care, needed them too. Yet who in the universe would care for a monster. Closing his eyes he waited to feel frost cover his body. For the air to be purged from his lungs. He wanted to die. It was selfish but true. There was nothing left for him to live for. Not when his very brother looked at him as a monster.

Feeling something brush against his skin, he opened his eyes slowly. Dark green leaves tickled his skin as he floated in the air. Confused he reached out tracing the delicate green skin. Feeling a pool on his body he barely had time to brace his self before falling to the ground.

Well, he was alive. Groaning he sat up slowly reaching back to rub his head. A forest surrounded him. It was full of dense trees and mulch covered ground. Standing he glanced around trying to ignore the little voice of relief that he felt. He did not expect to see a tiny girl glaring down a man who seemed to be shrinking in on himself.

Ruby was ticked. Glaring at the death god in front of her she directed every single murderous thought she could in his direction. From his rapidly paling face, she knew it was working. Glancing over at him she frowned saying, "the Norse god of lies, Really?"

"You should know better than any how he felt," the death god scolded. She winced looking away. Loki looked between them confused. Where was he and who was the girl? Sighing the god rubbed his forehead saying, "he's just like you Alice."

Ruby winced stepping back her anger fading. She glanced back at the god studying him for a moment. She could see the pain in his eyes no matter how he tried to hide it. Silver eyes softening she said, "how's he supposed to help. I doubt I have until he's able to reincarnate and grow up."

Loki tensed narrowing his eyes saying, "what the hell are you two talking about?"

Usually, he would try to be polite but he didn't know how at the moment. Ruby turned her attention to him. Stepping toward him she had to tilt her head back to meet his eyes. The death god looked between the two before decided to let her handle it.

"My name is Ruby Rose, in my past life I was a girl named Alice," she explained holding out her hand to him. Loki stared at her. He'd heard of reincarnation but most people lost their memories. For her to still have hers was unheard of. The death god behind her coughed to hide his snicker. Hearing him she felt her eyebrow twitch. Sending murderous thoughts in his direction again she said, "he summoned you here to help me."

"And why would I do that," Loki sneered crossing his arms. While most would look away from him she simply smirked. Narrowing his green eyes into a glare he wanted to strangle her.

"You're in limbo," she said not bothering to sugar coat it. Seeing surprise flow through his eyes she said, "the world your being sent to is Remnant, I'm offering you a place in a new world. All I need in return is a little help."

"With what," he asked not showing how shaken he felt. She sighed holding up her hand. The bracelet on it glittered in the light.

"I'm a prisoner," she said softly her eyes filling with pain. The need to go home was almost overwhelming. He could see the desperation in her eyes but there was also strength there. Behind her, the death god winced. He wished he could do more to help her yet he couldn't. Not allowing herself to wallow in her pain she said, "I can handle escaping. I just need someone to take this off when I get away. As a god, you should be able to."

Reaching out he touched the metal. He could feel the magic clinging to the bracelet. Even here it felt oppressive and harsh. Like it was locking away a part of her soul. Meeting her eyes he nodded slowly. Ruby almost smiled relief coloring her eyes.

"In return, I'll make a vow to never betray you," she said. He froze. Was she offering to make a soul binding vow to him? He was the god of lies. Did she understand what that meant? Ruby smiled her face softening as she said, "we're the same."

"As much as I want to argue that I'm a god and your mortal, I don't think that's what you meant," he said amused. He desperately tried to ignore the pounding of his heart. Was the bracelet so horrid that she would make a deal with the devil to get it off?

Feeling the world around them shake he reached out catching her as she stumbled. The death god growled his eyes narrowing. Ruby knew what was happening. Sighing she smiled sadly pulling away from him to turn to face the god.

"Till next time, Anubis," she said winking at him. The god forgot his anger staring at her for a moment. Ruby felt the world fade away into nothing the last thing she saw was his sad eyes.


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't own RWBY**

Sitting in the airship taking them to Atlas, Ren had enough time to think about what he wanted to do. The frown on his face was the only clue to his emotions as he calmly brushed his fingers through Nora's hair. According to the report from Ironwood, who he refused to call general, Weiss had won. She'd won back her company and secured her freedom. Yet he was more worried about what that did to her mentally. His leader had always been kind, even if she didn't show it. The despair that followed losing a parent, even one like Jacques, must be killing her.

Remembering his own parent's death his eyes darkened. While meeting Nora wasn't something he regretted he knew it came at a cost. It was ironic that finding his other half had cost him his family. Glancing down at her he couldn't help but hate the metal arm peeking out from under the long winter coat she was using as a blanket. It was his fault she'd been hurt if he'd been stronger than she wouldn't have lost her arm. He'd been too slow and didn't notice the blade coming at his back. She had. As always she watched over him. Turning his eyes away from her he looked over at Lionheart. The lion was almost shaking as he sat across from them.

As it was Ironwood wasn't allowing the man out of his sight. No one trusted the man, but it was simple enough to disguise their capture of him. All it took was Ironwood announcing Lionheart would be coming to help get Atlas Academy back on track. In reality, the man wasn't allowed to leave their sight. His weapons had been confiscated, and until Ruby returned they were to stay in control of the man.

He knew Ruby would come back, but right now the girl wasn't his priority. Weiss would be hurting and without Yang, she might just fall apart. If his semblance wasn't working to control his emotions he might have growled. Weiss had left them behind. Logically he knew why she'd done it. This had been her fight, something she had to do on her own. Emotionally he hated that she'd taken the power couple and insane doctor with her instead of them. He knew she didn't want them to see the side of her that this would bring out, but she should have trusted them to handle it.

Closing his eyes he leaned back against the metal walls as the airship started to descend. In less than ten minutes they would see their leader again. He knew he should wake Nora but it was the first time the girl had gotten sleep in the last two days. Nightmares of their run from Atlas kept her awake during the night. As strong as she was, she was still human. If it wasn't for his semblance he would have had nightmares too. Not that he didn't, he just knew how to bottle his emotions away.

It wasn't just the Atlas incident that haunted them though. Cardin was another factor. If they'd been at the battle could they have saved him? Ruby's choices led to his death, but he didn't blame her for it. Making mistakes was part of being human. Even if those mistakes got people killed. Sometimes he was happy he wasn't leader material. Holding lives in his hands sounded horrifying. Still, he didn't think Ruby was leadership material either. At least when it came to planning. Once upon a time, he wouldn't have even thought about it, but now perhaps having a strangest would help.

But it couldn't' be him. After they found Weiss he had something to tell her that he knew she would hate him for. They were done. Nora and him. Done fighting, running, and just surviving. He wanted to build a life with her while they were still able too. And while the world wasn't falling apart. Weiss had to understand that. Nora had agreed with him that fighting Salem wasn't something she wanted to do, yet he could see the fierceness in her eyes when she told him. He had no doubt that she would still defend herself if she needed too. They just didn't want to be on the front lines, not anymore.

This assignment of watching over Lionheart had almost been relaxing if the number of times the man tried to escape out a window wasn't counted. He didn't mind these types of things. Feeling Nora stir as the airship touched down he opened his eyes. Pushing herself up she yawned stretching her arms above her head as she did. Looking at him her blue eyes showed hidden nervousness. Sending her a tiny smile he stood.

"Home Sweet Home," Ironwood said softly. He was torn between joy at seeing his home and bitterness at remembering why he left it. Taking his hands away from the controls he stood. Taking a look at the other three occupants he narrowed his eyes on Lionheart saying, "Come on Leo, we have to great Miss. Schnee."

Weiss adjusted the collar of her coat ignoring the way her ice blue hair flowed out behind her. The dye still hadn't come out and she was close to asking Viper if the color was permanent. If it was then Adam wouldn't be able to save him from her wrath. She'd skin the snake. As if sensing her thoughts Adam smirked keeping his hands crossed behind his back even as the fake fur of his black winter coat ticked his neck. Their group of five watched the airship touch down and he could hear Aiden curse behind him when the landing rattled the man's cup of coffee. In response, the man's ever-present guard, Cheri, rolled her eyes.

The private landing strip decorating the back of Schnee Manor had caused Blake to roll her eyes at the obvious sign of wealth, now though she was dedicating her time to watching Adam. The twin airships landed slowly and she knew one of them held her father. She frowned at the thought. He would be so disappointed in her. Taking Ilia's side she'd abandoned Ruby, that was something she'd never forgive herself for.

Weiss painted a small polite smile on her face as Ironwood stepped out of one of the ships with Leo trailing after him. Ignoring the lion she held her hand out to the general ready to welcome him into her home.

"General, it's good to see you again," she said the picture of politeness. She noticed the black-haired form of Ghira Belladonna exiting the other airship along with Sun. Resisting the urge to wince she wondered how Blake would react. Sun's team followed him from the airship keeping a close eye on their leader who looked around for Blake.

"Let's save the politics for later, your teammates are waiting," Ironwood said pointing back at the airship instead of shaking her hand. Weiss stiffened the smile falling from her lips. Looking past him she saw Ren and Nora watching her closely. She could feel herself unraveling as her feet carried her past the general. Stopping in front of them she didn't know what to do.

"Weiss," Nora whispered unsure of what to say. Hearing her name fall from the girl's lips Weiss crumbled. Ever ounce of self-control she'd used to keep herself together broke. Launching herself forward she clung to both of them tears sliding down her cheeks. Ren let out a shuddering breath wrapping his arms around both girls as he buried his face in his leaders ice blue hair. Something he would be asking her about later.

Adam smiled at the reunion while Aiden watched closely making sure the heiress wasn't in danger. Seeing Ironwood the coffee-obsessed assassin walked forward. Cheri falling into step behind him. Raising his hand in a wave he greeted the man saying, "Glad you could make it."

Ironwood rolled his eyes at the lack of apology from his subordinate. Barely sparing Cheri a glance he narrowed his eyes asking, "Are you planning on running off again?"

"Probably not. Princess there staked her claim on me though so you might want to ask her about that," Aiden said shrugging. Feeling a hand land on his shoulder he stiffened looking up at the man who saved his life warily.

"I'm glad you're alive," Ironwood said simply. Aiden relaxed taking a sip of the coffee in his cup. Adam smirked knowing how tense the assassin had been about meeting his old boss. Glancing behind him at Blake he took in her shivering form. The girl had refused a winter coat and now didn't want to use her aura to shield from the cold. Shrugging he watched Ghira approach them with narrowed eyes. For all purposes, Adam was still the leader of the White Fang. Even though he was planning on giving the title away soon. He already had Sienna packing their bags.

Blake wasn't looking at her father, she was looking past him on Sun. Neither one took their eyes off the other despite him not coming closer to her. At least Weiss had left a letter, she'd left nothing. Just vanished before he could stop her. This time she knew she'd hurt him. All because she'd allowed herself to be deceived. But even that fact didn't change everything she'd done.

"Ghira," Adam greeted not bothering to offer the man his hand. Both males glared at each other before the older realized something. The white mask that always adorned Adam's face was gone. Cold sapphire eyes stared at him filled with something the older knew well. Regret. Frowning he watched Adam glance over his shoulder following his gaze to his daughter. Stepping aside Adam said, "take care of your kid. Our conversation can wait."

Walking away from the man, Adam strode toward Sun. The monkey faunus tensed recognizing the other man. Feeling their leaders tension the others bristled. Sun remembered the man's words at Haven. How he bluntly stated he was going to kill Blake. So he was surprised when the red head held out his hand.

"I'm Adam, Ruby talked about you," he said waiting patiently. On autopilot, Sun shook the other man's hand. Smirk turning into a gentle smile that made him seem younger Adam said, "don't be too hard on the cat. Ilia took her orders a little too seriously."

Hearing him Blake winced looking down at the ground even as she shivered. Her golden eyes were clouded with grief and guilt when she looked up at her father. He'd heard them too. Frowning he was curious what the man meant. Unfortunately, Blake chose this moment to almost break. Stumbling forward she knotted her hands in her father coat as she tried to hold herself together. Feeling the warmth and comfort he offered she hid her face. Hugging his daughter Ghira watched Adam walk back toward the Manor and be greeted by a young child. Behind the child was his old friend Sienna. The woman met his eyes but didn't approach. Instead, she kneeled behind the boy fixing his coat.

"Everything ready to leave," Adam asked ruffling Jay's hair. Brushing his fingers along the boy's delicate ears he waited for her response.

"Do you really want to do this," she asked her eyes flickering to Ghira once again. She knew what he wanted. It was selfish.

"After tonight our people won't need a warrior to lead them," he said softly his eyes meeting hers. The usually darkened sapphire was filled with hope. He no longer needed his mask.

"So we go hunting," she stated her ears flattening slightly. The malicious light in her eyes stunned him for a moment but he knew it wasn't directed at him. Nodding he glanced back at Blake and her father. Jay's green eyes lit up as he realized what they were talking about.

"We're going after mom," he said finally. Both adults looked down at them knowing they should be alarmed at the savage smirk on his face. They couldn't bring themselves to be.

"Yeah, while the peacemakers make a truce, we hunt down Ruby," he said resting his hand on the boys head once again. Sienna sighed knowing the blood thirst in his voice was barely hidden. Laying her hands on Jay's shoulders she watched his gentle smile curved into a wicked smirk.


	35. Chapter 35

**i don't own RWBY**

Today was the day. Whitley kept his hands from shaking as he watched his sister poor tea for their guests. Their father's old office was barren of everything that reminded them of the man. He'd actually heard his mother cackling as she burned the portrait that had hung on the wall. Now the woman was the picture of grace sitting beside Ironwood. Adam had taken a corner and was whispering to Viper. The blonde seemed distressed as he held tightly to the young girls shaking shoulders. His ward had no idea what was going on at the moment. Being in a room with some of the strongest people in Atlas didn't help at all. Eyes softening Whitley placed his tea on the coffee table gaining everyone's attention.

"Can we get on with this," he asked his eyes losing the softness. Ghira bristled at the tone eyes narrowing at the boy.

"Why," Adam asked fully intending to get this over with quickly as well but he wanted to know the boy's reason.

"I just hate being in this room," he said honestly. Weiss suppressed a shudder. Ghira looked between the siblings noting the brief flash of disgust that appeared on their mothers face. The woman sipped her water wishing it was wine but knowing she was cut off. Weiss had stated as much to her face only moments after cutting her father's throat.

"Very well," Ironwood said turning to face Weiss. The girl stood from her father's chair making a mental note to burn the thing later. Apparently, her mother had missed that in her rampage. Glancing at Adam she silently asked for his support. Within seconds he was by her side his hand brushing against her shoulder. Taking a deep breath she didn't bother to hide her emotions as she turned to face the people in front of her. Blake eyed her friend from behind her father's chair. She knew Weiss had made a deal with Adam she just didn't know what it was. Seeing her father stiffen, she hoped it would be good enough to end the bloodshed between the white fang and SDC. Meeting Blake's eyes the other woman offered a smile.

"In return for the white fang's help securing my company, we agreed to a binding contract," she said stopping when her brother winced. Swallowing back her guilt she said, "a Schnee and a faunus will lead the company into the next generation."

Blake stilled. Most would have thought she meant Adam and her, but knowing the other girl she could see that wasn't the case. Weiss would never bind herself to a faunus, not when she had Yang waiting on her. So that left Whitley. Turning her eyes to the boy she didn't see any surprise on his face. He must have known about this beforehand.

"No," the voice was small but the anger in the word was clear. Wincing Weiss turned to her mother knowing the woman was enraged. Their identical eyes clashed as the woman snarled, "you cannot marry off my son like a prized dog."

Whitley stared at his mother in shock. In the garden she'd made sure he knew she didn't care about him, so why was she fighting for him? The woman seemed to bristle her clear eyes narrowing in on her daughter.

"I'm sorry, but you have no say in this," Adam said taking the attention off Weiss who could only stare at the woman. In doing so he gained the woman's ire. Ghira stood as well a protest on his lips. Whitley didn't know what to do. Staring at the arguing people his eyes met Adams. He could see the challenge in the older man's eyes. It was clear he was waiting for something but the boy didn't know what. Cutting his eyes to Nix he noticed her tail lashing through the air in her agitated state. The fur looked soft. Shaking away the thought as Viper moved in front of the girl he wondered why. In a smooth motion, Willow Schnee rose from her seat.

"My son will not be marrying an animal," she said her voice low and dangerous. Ironwood winced at the tone. People often forgot the woman went to combat school, seeing the anger and parental fury in her eyes he was reminded once again.

Adam growled but he wasn't the one who reacted. Snarling Viper crossed the room in less than a second the intent to murder her written across his face. Noticing the man's actions Adam grabbed his shoulder holding him back. The blonde stilled his body shaking in rage. Behind him, Nix winced her tail curling around her waist.

"Enough," Whitley hissed seeing the pain flash through her eyes. The girl had been kind to him during his father's execution and he wouldn't allow his mother to insult her. When his mother turned her eyes on him he wanted to flee. The frozen anger in her eyes was matched by his own. Standing slowly he never took his eyes from hers not even as everyone turned their attention on him. There was no fear in his voice as he said, "I will marry a faunus. I agreed to this deal just like Weiss did. If you have an issue then take it up with me!"

The last words were said as a shout. Panting he didn't notice the way his hands were curled into a fist. He didn't see the pride that flashed through his sister's eyes or the intrigue that colored Ghira's eyes. Never noticed the smirk on Adam's face. He only saw his mothers shock. Tilting her head back she studied him noting the way his eyes flashed over to the stunned faunus girl in the corner. Lowering herself back down she frowned.

Coughing Adam gained their attention once again causing the boy to flush realizing that his outburst had been in front of everyone. The smirk never left Adam face as he released Viper. The blonde huffed stepping back his eyes narrowed at Willow. He would never forget what she said about his ward. Turning Adam motioned Nix forward. Despite her nervousness, she followed his silent order without question while Blake pulled her father back down.

"Whitley, this is Nix Amaryllis," he announced watching Nix closely in case she fainted. Whitley smiled stepping around the table to hold out his hand. Warily she took it trying to compare this confident boy with the one who sobbed on the ballroom floor.

"Charmed to meet you," he said kissing the back of her hand. Nix flushed scarlet her face matching her hair. Viper gritted his teeth resisting the urge to kill the boy. Releasing her hand he motioned to the couch asking, "would you like to take a seat?"

It wasn't manipulation, an order, or threat. Just a question that let her decide the outcome of their meeting. Still, she glanced back at Viper silently asking him what to do. Tilting his head he smiled allowing her to make her own choice. Taking a deep breath she nodded. The smile never leaving his face Whitley led her back to his couch and sat down. Still wary she sat down at least a foot away but his smile never changed.

"Next," Weiss said taking the attention off her brother. Turning to Ironwood she said, "the council has been taken care of."

Viper smirked knowing that the last of the members had been disposed of last night. Seeing his expression Adam rolled his eyes saying, "Wiess came up with the idea to recruit new members from both the white fang and Atlas hierarchy."

"Do you have anyone in mind," Ironwood asked. Adam sighed looking at Ghira knowing the man wouldn't like his choices.

"Aiden Kane, James Ironwood, Willow Schnee, Ghira Belladonna, and Pearl Carmen," he said watching the moment Ghira's eyes narrowed.

"You're putting your executioner on the council," the man snapped. Weiss sighed rubbing her eyes.

"The members were agreed upon by both me and Adam," she said sounding tired. Patting her shoulder Adam tried to show his support.

"I-"

"That's fine," Ironwood said cutting off the other man. He had no desire to start another argument. Facing Adam he said, "there is the issue of the white fang. The Atlas people will never accept Adam as its leader. Not after Beacon."

The unsaid neither will I rang out clearly. From the look in Ghira's eyes, he wouldn't either. Weiss narrowed her eyes ready to defend her friend. Adam laughed.

"I wanted to wait until after the meeting but fine," Adam said getting his laughter under control. Viper stared at his leader already knowing what the man was going to say. Closing his eyes he hid the pain as Adam spoke, "I resign from the white fang. Ghira is the leader once again."

Blake stared at him unable to comprehend what he was saying. Her golden eyes met his and she saw pain and relief. For a second she was confused. It was Vipers chuckle that got her attention. There was acceptance in his eyes meaning Adam had planned this for a long time.

"Any last orders my king," Viper asked bowing slightly. There was no mocking in his voice. Something that everyone noticed. Adam frowned.

"I can't ask you to come with me," he said softly. Viper smirked.

"You're my king," he said simply. Blake felt her heart drop. Closing her eyes her ears flattened on her head. She knew now what he was planning.

"I know," Adam whispered before straightening. He didn't care that Ghira was watching him or that Weiss was shaking behind him. He knew this was something he had to do. Steeling himself he said, "make your own choice my friend. Where I'm going is dangerous."

"And yet our princess awaits," Viper said finally straightening. Blake shivered the certainty in his voice making her heard ache. Adam was going after her leader. The image of Ruby's heartbroken Silver eyes came to mind and she opened her own. Stepping around her father she looked at Weiss knowing they were thinking the same thing.

"I'm coming too," she said gaining their attention. Adam turned to her with distrust. He knew she'd hurt Ruby once.

"If you're doing this out of guilt then you should stay here," he said the words cutting her like a knife. She flinched. There was so much guilt and self hate over what she did to her leader that it was hard to breathe sometimes. She wanted Ruby back, so she could apologize for everything. But that wasn't the only reason.

"I failed her," she said clearly her eyes lighting up with determination. Adam stilled his blue eyes meeting hers.

"Slow us down and I leave you behind," he warned trying to scare her away. Blake growled.

"Blake," her father asked finally having enough of being left out of the conversation. She turned to him an apology in her eyes.

"This is something I have to do," she said softly. She didn't wait for his response turning to Adam once again saying, "Ruby is my leader. I belong to her and as a huntress, it's my duty to bring her home."

"Don't slow us down," he warned once again accepting her help. She smiled but the expression was bitter. Weiss smirked turning to her brother.

"Whitley I'm handing the company over to you for the time being," she said. Nodding as if he expected it her brother watched her carefully. She turned to Ironwood asking, "now that that's out of the way, where is my sister?"

Ironwood winced taking a long sip of his tea before answering, "I sent her after Qrow and Oscar. With any luck, she'll be bringing them here within the week."

Two hours later Blake was packing her bag. Adam's group would be leaving in an hour and she had to be with them. The dark dagger Ruby had given her was clipped to her waist in full view. Their first stop would be Minstrel. After that, they would begin searching for clues. She didn't know who was coming with them. All she knew was that Weiss would be leaving once they got there. The woman was currently saying her goodbyes to her team.

Hearing a knock Blake turned. Sun stood in the open doorway a guarded look on his face that made her hate herself. There was so much she wanted to tell him. She regretted almost everything since she'd left him. Seeing the pain on her face he sighed moving from the doorway. He was so angry with her that it hurt to see her face. But he'd missed her so much that seeing her drown out the hate. Seeing her packing a bag he knew she was leaving again. Just as he managed to find her he was going to lose her again. He couldn't allow that.

Pushing her hair back he forced her to meet his eyes. Seeing the pain there that matched her own she wanted to sob. Pressing her forehead against his she closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered the words breaking the dam that held back her tears. Sobbing she clung to his shirt as he pulled her close. She was leaving him again but he didn't care. He just wanted this moment to last. Burying his face in her hair he didn't notice his own tears falling. This time he wouldn't let her leave without him.

(Weiss)

"You won't come with me will you," she asked already reading the answer on Ren's face. There was pain in his eyes but sorrow too.

"We're done fighting," he said softly. Nora nodded from beside him waiting for her leader's rage or disappointment.

Wiess couldn't blame them. Instead, she smiled pulling them both into a hug. Despite their shock, they returned the hug without hesitation.

"Protect my brother," she pleaded. Nodding they allowed her to pull away. Ren brushed the ice blue hair from her face a sad smile on his face. Matching the smile she said, "I'll find Yang and come back."

It was a promise. Ren nodded accepting the words but Nora just sobbed. Covering her mouth she did nothing to stop her leader as the woman picked up her bag and walked out the room. Collapsing to the floor she cried for her team. Weiss hardened her heard walking away from the room. She had to do this. Walking to the landing strip she composed herself hiding the tears that wanted to fall behind a face of indifference.

Pyrrha noticed her first the girl giving her a look of understanding. Drawing Weiss into a hug she showed her sympathy without drawing attention to the woman's pain. This was their mission.

"Everyone ready," Adam asked. Jaune and Pyrrha nodded eagerly she was ready to get their leader back. Sienna and Jay were already inside curled up in a pile of blankets with Viper watching over them. Weiss nodded slowly allowing him to help her into the airship. Blake stalked from the shadows but it was the man that followed her that caused Adam to pause. Frowning he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yep, can't let you guys have all the fun," Sun said slinging his arm around Blake's shoulders. Adam sighed. Well this was going to be fun.

* * *

volume 6 is over: I don't know if I should be happy or sad. I mean the volume had some really high points, at the same time Adam died. I cried during that episode. Seeing Ruby use her silver eyes was amazing, and I loved Maria's parts.

should I add Moria into the story or just leave her out.

Also probably should have done this when I started writing it but if anyone wants to read it Black Sunsets is also avaliable with eight chapters up.


	36. Chapter 36

**I** don't **own RWBY**

Ruby started training again, her defiant attitude coming back full force. She was strong, powerful, and nothing would ever change that again. Blocking the sword coming for her face she didn't hesitate to kick her opponent away. Even without her aura, she was a force to be reckoned with. Silver eyes narrowed she gripped her dagger tightly the hairpin Cinder made for her held in her other hand. Bending her knees she met Cinder's amber eyes challengingly before lunging.

Salem watched from the balcony overlooking the training area. This change in her captive wasn't something she'd calculated. She'd assumed Ruby would eventually wither and fall apart. Somehow the girl had regained her hope. If the girl had her aura she doubted Cinder would be holding back, yet even now Ruby didn't care about her lack of aura. Instead, the girl charged in using her natural speed to avoid or redirect Cinders attacks. Narrowing her eyes Salem tapped her hand against the railing. How could she get things back on track?

Ruby was supposed to slowly break, instead, she'd hardened. Like a diamond. It seemed the girl's name was fitting after all. Curling her fingers around the railing she glared down at the girl. Why did every one of Ozpin's chosen warriors have to be difficult? Was the man's brainwashing that good? Then again her own warriors were no weaklings. Even if some of them had changed sides when she wasn't looking. Shifting her gaze to her Fall Maiden she tightened her grip the metal railing bending in her hands.

Feeling Salem's gaze the woman over extended giving Ruby an opening. Ducking under Cinder's swing Ruby rolled kicking out behind her to hit the other woman's knees. Stumbling Cinder couldn't spin in time to counter Ruby's next attack. Gabbing the woman's hair, Ruby pressed the sharpened edge of her dagger against Cinder's neck.

"Dead," she whispered her body pressing against the other woman's. Heart pounding Cinder shuddered at the dark tone. There was no playfulness in her voice. It was dark and cold. When she was released she put as much distance as she could between them. Touching her neck she stared at the girl.

Ruby glared up at Salem daring her to step into the ring. Her silver eyes were darkened with anger and hate. Smirking the woman pushed away from the balcony vanishing from sight. Sheathing her dagger Ruby took a deep calming breath. Shaking she tried to calm down.

"Are you okay," Cinder asked staying firmly in place. Watching the girl closely she could see the moment when Ruby calmed. It was also the moment she met the other woman's eyes. She could see the darkness lurking behind the silver orbs. Knew that one false move might cost Salem her head. Ruby was unraveling just not in the way Salem wanted.

"Sorry if I scared you," Ruby said softly remembering the fear she'd seen in the woman's eyes. She hadn't meant to lose control. All the enjoyment she'd felt when she used to fight was gone. From now on she couldn't play with her opponents not when it might cost her another friend. She'd also began scheming again. Luckily Dakota wasn't there to tattle about her shower schemes. Her plan at Haven while logically a success costed them too much. She'd failed Cardin. That could never happen again.

As such, she needed someone to make plans based on her decisions. She was a warrior, not a strategist. All of her generals fought beside her because she convinced them that they could win. Technically they had, yet it didn't feel like a victory. She'd become a prisoner while her people were scattered.

But that was the thing about scattered pieces. They could be put back together. Salem wanted to break her under the nightmares and pressure. She was a diabolical woman worthy of respect. Just like Ozpin however, she underestimated what it would take to win. Salem was part grimm, Ruby didn't know how but she could feel it. All she needed was one chance.

"What now," the woman asked her eyes meeting Ruby's. She didn't acknowledge the apology nor accept it. With a frown, the girl looked down at the bracelet on her wrist. Loki hadn't agreed to help her yet she'd read the intent in his eyes. All she needed to do was find him. The only issue was that she didn't know where he landed. The death god hadn't gotten a chance to tell them before she was pulled away. For now, she was on her own.

"I'll make my move when Tyrian returns," she said locking eyes with the older woman. Her vendetta against Tyrian was well known and having her flee after killing him would be believable. She couldn't wait to feel his blood coat her hands. She wanted him to suffer for what he did just as much as he wanted her to.

(Tyrian)

He hadn't spoken to her since she tried to kill him, not that he was angry. It would be hypocritical of him to be angry with her. She only wanted to be free and he was the one caging her. He liked to think that she came willingly but they both knew she didn't. Despite not physically forcing her he'd hunted her down until she agreed.

Repeating his words over and over again in his head he didn't know what to do. She'd looked so vulnerable when he made his promise, and he hadn't thought about it beforehand. He wasn't a fool when Cora was done opening the winter vault, Salem was going to kill her. They both knew it. So why had he made that promise? He couldn't save her, could he?

Things were so much easier when he was sent to kill people, then he didn't have to get attached to them. Speaking of attachment, why did he care so much about Cora? She was beautiful he knew that, yet also damaged in a way that would have broken most people. His Rabbit was skittish yet she'd been smart enough to elude him for almost a week. Even then she'd fought beside him when the grimm attacked, she hadn't flinched away when he kissed her either.

Confused he tried to stifle the emotions that he'd hidden so long ago. He couldn't allow himself to care for her, not when Salem might give him the order to kill her with his own hands. The thought of his hands being covered in her blood was disgusting. To never see her eyes change from brown to gold would destroy him. Snarling he rubbed his eyes.

He loved her eyes, they were the only ones he'd found that changed colors the way his did. Loving what he did, meant he never questioned his orders. He'd loved killing that indigo eyed boy, and taunting Ruby about it had made him smile. Violence and betrayal were in his nature, there was no other way to describe him.

The kindness he showed her was foreign even to him. She'd tried to kill him and the thought of hurting her never even crossed his mind. There was something wrong with him. Salem was his goddess yet he was thinking of defying her to save someone he just met. Okay, so he knew everything about Cora from her favorite food to how she fought. He knew about her daughter, cute kid, but that solved none of his issues.

Hunting her to get information wasn't supposed to lead to him loving the color of her hair. He shouldn't care about her. He should be distancing himself from her to make killing her easier. So why then when they first met did he offer her a deal. He wasn't supposed to. Salem had only told him to bring the maiden back alive. When she'd fallen back at the inn he'd wanted to help her. The way she babbled when nervous was adorable, her voice was soft like her hair.

Pressing his fingers against his forehead he groaned. He was going insane, not that he already wasn't. Knowing he was crazy didn't prepare him for this though. It was supposed to be simple. Hunt down the maiden and bring her back. Instead, he'd gotten attached to her. The situation reminded him of a lion getting attached to a sheep. She was prey, but he wanted her to be something more.

That was the issue. He wanted something outside of Salem's goals. He desired something for himself. It was wrong! He was supposed to be an obedient attack dog. A soldier for her cause, not someone who cared. And know he'd given his word to protect her. Hiding his face in his hand he listened to the sound of the shower running. The small inn they'd stopped in only a day away from the military base, had very thin walls and he could hear her humming as she showered. The sound was nice, soothing even, and that was the issue.

He wanted to be around her, even if it was to see her eyes light up in fear. Maybe he could keep her as a pet. Cinder had pets. Yet her pets weren't Maiden's capable of wielding more power than an Atlassian missile. He'd never let him keep her. So he should stop caring and walk away. Nothing he could do would save her from Salem, but he'd given his word. Even psychopaths kept their word. Or that might just be him. He still wouldn't break it though. The worse part he'd given his word to fight for Salem's cause too. Despair circledthroughh his mind, what was he supposed to do now?


	37. Chapter 37

**I do not own RWBY**

Kids were not allowed in bars. It was one of the only things he'd stuck to when posting the rules outside. Unfortunately the brat Cora had left behind followed Neo everywhere. Like a lost puppy. The worst part was that Neo was enamored with the kid. Apparently something about similar semblances. He didn't really understand seeing as the kid turned invisible and Neo was an illusionist. The two sounded nothing alike in his opinion. Rolling his eyes as Neo led her little shadow around the bar he turned to Russel who'd was cleaning off tables.

It was a fact the boy had taken to wearing the red sash his leader had worn around his waist. It contrasted well with the dark green coat and black pants he wore. Still, not even a change of clothing could hide the hatred he felt toward Ruby. Watching the other man Roman knew that Ruby would have to deal with Russel alone since nothing he could say would change the boy's mind about everything that happened. Still, if he could focus the boy's rage toward a productive goal then perhaps it wouldn't be as bad when they met again.

"Mr. Roman is there any news on my mom," Eliza whispered tugging on his sleeve to get his attention. His heart dropped. The large brown eyes staring up at him begging for an answer other than the one he would give her. This was why he didn't like talking to kids, they always manipulated people with their eyes.

"No," he said his eyes cutting to Neo who was staring back at him. It took all his resolve just to say that one word. He knew she wanted him to lie but he wouldn't. Lying to kids wasn't something he did often. Hearing a knock on the closed door of the bar he tensed saying, "kid do me a favor and hide."

Dropping her hand from his sleeve she nodded. Her mom had always had her hide when some strangers showed up. Within seconds she had vanished and he was nodding at Russel to open the door. At least her semblance was good for something. The green haired boy opened it slowly without even looking out the window to see who it was, something that Roman was going to scold him about later. Neo had her umbrella thrown over her shoulder and was waiting for the slightest hint of aggression.

The first thing she noticed was green. Green coat, green eyes, dark green pants. The black haired man really had a thing for the color green. She hadn't seen so much green since that trip Roman had them take across Anima. Narrowing her eyes she saw the guarded look in his eyes. Great, another broken person decided to walk into their bar. Removing her umbrella from her shoulder she cut her eyes to Roman waiting for his judgment.

"I would offer you a drink, but we're closed," Roman stated his instincts telling him to be wary. Taking his cue from the older man Russel moved toward the back subtly motioning for Eliza to join him. Feeling the girl's hands clutch the back of his shirt he frowned. Cora had asked him to protect her daughter and he would. Laughing the stranger pushed the dark hair from his face.

"You must be Roman," he said causing Neo to tense. He could feel the bloodlust leaking off her. Glancing at her he smirked saying, "what a loyal companion. All I had to do was say your name and she's ready to kill me."

"Yeah Neo's like that. Who are you and what do you want," Roman asked walking around the counter to stand beside her and tapped his cane on the ground. When the man simply smirked Neo shattered. The broken illusion falling to the ground as she appeared behind the stranger. The man barely moved when her blade touched his neck. Amusement flashed through his eyes.

"I wasn't born in this world," he said watching the other man's eyes widen. Realization crossed Roman's mind glancing over at Russel he sighed. He really didn't want to explain things to the boy. Neo saw the silent order in his eyes when he looked back at her. Stepping away from the man she slid her blade back into the umbrella.

"Russel take the kid and go upstairs," Roman ordered causing Eliza to fade back into view. The girl looked between the three adults and Russel not knowing what to do even as the boy glared.

"I should be a part of this talk too," he argued stepping forward. Roman wanted to punch the kid. Clenching his fists Russel said, "I went to battle too! Just like you. I can't be thrown into a war then told I'm not allowed to know what the hell is going on!"

Roman slammed his cane onto the ground not caring if he startled Eliza. Stumbling back the girl moved away from Russel. The boy flinched back surprised at the amount of rage on the older mans face.

"Yes you fucking can," Roman roared his knuckles turning white. Neo moved placing her hand on his shoulder. Stiffening he tried to calm down. His anger wasn't helping at the moment. Looking past his foolish helper to the kid he groaned. Eliza was covering her head her hands pressed firmly over her ears. Taking a deep breath he said, "Take the girl upstairs."

Russel did so silently his mouth pressed into a white line. Roman moved behind the bar slowly. Resting his head in his hands he groaned. The first thing he was doing when he saw Qrow again was punching the man in the face. Teenagers were annoying. Knowing what he was thinking Neo rubbed his shoulders as their guest took a seat.

Tossing his emotions to the back of his mind Roman looked up at the other man studying him. Right before Haven Ruby had told them all about her reincarnation. He had no details, the only person who could have had those was Cardin. Instead, all he had was a man sitting at his bar claiming to be from another world. Was he reincarnated like Ruby or just sent from another world to this one. Either way, he was tired of magic and other worlds screwing with his head. He was a thief turned bar owner not a half way house for lost souls.

"Well that was interesting," the man said causing Roman to roll his eyes.

"Who are you? How did you get to this world," Roman asked not wanting to deal with small talk.

"I'm Loki god of mischief and lies, I was brought to this world by a death god," he answered amused. Raising an eyebrow he waited for them to freak out. Instead Roman straightened, reaching behind him the man picked out a random bottle from the shelf behind him. Matching her lover's stance Neo got out three glasses. Laying them on the bar she hopped up onto the counter. Watching the two pour liquor into the glasses Loki felt his lips twitch. He could see why he was sent to these two instead of someone else. At least they weren't loud like his buffoon of a brother. Passing him a glass Roman motioned for him to continue talking. Allowing himself to smile Loki said, "In return for my help, Ruby promised me her loyalty."

"Shit he's been adopted," Roman said without thinking. Taking a long drink he ignored the confused look on Loki's face. Neo however smirked.

"I have not," Loki argued once he got over his stunned silence. Roman snorted. Deciding to allow the man more time to come to terms with everything, because even if he didn't know it yet Loki belonged to the same mistress he did.

"What are your abilities," He asked. Neo raised an eyebrow at the subject change. Shrugging in her direction he waited for the god to talk.

"Illusions, enhanced abilities, shapeshifting, healing, conjuration, ice manipulation, dagger fighting," Loki listed his voice tinging with disinterest. Roman hung onto one word. Glancing at Neo he watched her shake her head already knowing what he was thinking.

"Can you heal anything even old injuries," he asked noticing the way Neo shook her head looking away from him.

Loki looked between the two. He'd learned to heal from his mother, could he even still call her that, and she was capable of re-growing severed limbs. After all, when having two rowdy children she had to know how to heal injuries. He'd learned so he could patch up his brother and the four idiots. But why would this man be asking about that? Tapping the god on the shoulder Neo motioned for him to wait a few moments.

Neo shook her head hopping down from the bar to drag her lover out of hearing range. Glaring at him she waited for an explanation. Roman touched her neck his eyes meeting hers. She knew what he wanted. How much he'd blamed himself for what happened. But she was fine with living this way. Nothing could have been done to change the past so she'd accepted her new reality. What he wanted to do could change everything.

"It's been so long," he whispered softly. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed her forehead to his silently telling him that it was okay. She was fine as she was. Pulling away from her he met her eyes saying, "please just one more time lets hope."

It would hurt if this didn't work. She knew that. Still was taking a chance on a god the right move here. They knew nothing about this man past what he said. They shouldn't trust him. Ruby wasn't here to confirm his story. There was nothing to let them know he was who he said he was. But looking into Roman's eyes she knew how much he wanted this. Nodding she pulled away allowing him to make his choice.

"Prove you're a god," Roman said turning to face the man who'd been watching him. Tilting his head back he said, "heal every injury Neo's ever had."

Neo cut her eyes to him but did nothing to change his words. Loki raised an eyebrow but motioned the woman forward. Straightening her shoulders Neo walked toward him without fear. Either it worked or it didn't she would be fine either way. Stopping in front of the man she watched him warily her mismatched eyes changing to white when he touched her shoulder. Taking one last look at Roman she closed her eyes.

Loki pushed a light layer of his magic over her body. At that moment he knew about the scars layering her back. The long marks along her ankles from shackles. The bullet scar along her shoulder that seemed to have happened at the same time as the long cuts on her palms. An old stomach wound that tore away her ability to have children. And finally the jagged scar along her vocal cords. Light green smoke surrounded her body as he drew on the power inside of him to heal it all.

Neo gasped jerking away from him as the smoke sank into her skin. Roman moved his arms wrapping around her shoulder to stop her from crumbling to the floor as every subtle illusion she'd wrapped around herself fell away like broken glass. Unable to look away he watched the angry red scar across her neck fade until it vanished completely.

"She'll be unconscious for quite a while," Loki stated leaning back against the bar. He pretended that healing her hadn't winded him. He wasn't completely back to full strength yet and this took a lot out of him. Roman nodded picking her up gently.

"You healed everything," he asked holding her close to him. Loki watching him seeing the vulnerability in the man's cracking mask. Nodding slowly he was unprepared for the gratitude that flashed across Roman's face as he said, "you can take the second room to the right. Russel's room is across the hall to ask if you need anything."

Not waiting for an answer Roman vanished up the stairs leaving behind the god. Loki sighed allowing his exhaustion to show. He'd barely had a moment to rest since the Bifrost. He didn't even have a home anymore. Closing his eyes at the thought his face twisted in pain. The single tear that dripped down his face was enough to make him reach for the glass still sitting on the counter.


	38. Chapter 38

**I don't own RWBY**

Adam opened the door to the Lions Den with the others following him. All except Jaune and Pyrrha who'd been left to guard the airship waiting just outside the city. The scent of liquor that always filled the air was gone making him slightly wary. Still, he walked into the bar. Jay was right behind him the boy happy to no longer have to wear a heavy arctic coat. Instead, he wore a turtle neck black no sleeve shirt that proudly displayed his scars. The necklace Ruby had given him was hidden underneath his shirt. Ears twitching the boy glanced around his eyes landing on the only two people he didn't know. The green eyed man who seemed to be meditating. And the girl almost hiding behind Neo.

Adam glanced at the stranger for a second before rolling his eyes. Weiss, however, was trembling with excitement. She could barely take two steps into the room. Seeing Roman she relaxed her nervousness fading. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed the man until this very moment. Seeing the heiress' slightly exited expression Blake glanced around Sun at her side as he chose to beam at the strangers wanting to get on their good side. She, however, didn't really care about being nice. She was here to find Ruby nothing more.

Feeling something tap his shoulder Adam watched Sienna lay a hand on Jay's shoulder steering him away from the others to a corner table. Still close enough to hear but not close enough to be a part of the talks. Viper stayed by his leader's side choosing to cast a wary eye over the bar.

"Roman, good to see you," Adam said ignoring the others as Weiss rushed forward to hug the criminal. Stumbling back the man threw Adam a look asking what happened in Atlas. Shaking his head Adam ignored the question choosing to sit down in the nearest chair. Watching the others pick spots across the room he asked, "any word on Ruby?"

"Yeah," Roman said once Weiss had pulled away from him. Taking a step out of range he was happy when she turned her attention to Neo instead. Looking at Adam he said, "she sent us a god."

Adam stared at him trying to decide if he was joking or not when the man didn't say so he groaned looking around at the others. The confusion on their faces would have been funny if he wasn't tempted to slam his head into the table. First, she gets captured and now she sends them a god. Great as if it wasn't bad enough she decided to adopt career criminals into their group, now they had a god too. Not that he had much room to complain seeing as he was one of those criminals.

"What kind," he asked knowing that Roman wouldn't joke about this. Loki opened his eyes wondering just who Ruby was that she inspired such loyalty that her men wouldn't even question his appearance. Watching the people gathered he noticed the confusion yet acceptance in their stances. They might not know everything but they wouldn't question it.

Roman smirked pointing over to the god saying, "the kind that will help you bring our little reaper back."

"What can he do," Adam asked his gaze meeting Loki's the mischief god smirked back amused when Adam rolled his eyes. Most on Asgard wouldn't even look him in the eye. Although when they did their gazes were filled with disgust. Since arriving here he'd been treated like a person, not a prince or an unwelcome tag along. He decided that he liked this group.

"A lot," Neo said gaining his attention. Looking at the woman he barely had time to process that she'd just spoke before Weiss was jumping at her. Neo smiled her mismatched eyes warming as she was pulled into a tight hug by her fellow general.

"You can talk," Weiss whispered into her ear. Neo patted the younger woman's back. Pulling away from her friend she tilted her head studying Neo closely asking, "So he can heal any injury?"

"And much more," Loki stated speaking for the first time. Weiss turned her eyes to him the warmth fading. He was reminded of the tundra of Jhotanheim when looking into her ice blue eyes. She was a master of hiding her emotions so the pleased playful tone of his voice did nothing to hide the pain still simmering in his eyes. Tilting her head she offered him a small smile before twitching when Russel spoke.

"Oh yeah Roman made good use of her returned voice," Russel said gaining a slap on the back of the head. With Roman's cane. Rubbing his head he glared at the older man but said nothing when he raised the cane once again. The glare on the thief's face told him that they would be having a talk later. One that he wouldn't be walking away from without a scratch.

"How did you know we're going after Ruby," Blake asked trying to get the conversation back on track. Feeling Sun lay his arm across her shoulders she relaxed slightly before wincing when Neo glared at her. She didn't like the cat faunus. Not since the girl hurt Ruby. Something Adam had announced at Haven for all the world to hear. Roman sighed motioning for his lover to stand down. Reluctantly the woman did so.

"Adam gave up his title, the only reason for him to do that would be going after Ruby," Roman said gaining a nod from the other man. He wasn't surprised that the man knew. Not with how well connected he was. What he would be surprised by would be the man suddenly giving up his bar. Doubting that would happen he leaned on his hand.

"Any idea where to start," Viper asked a soft smile on his face. Roman didn't buy the smile for a second. The man was as deadly as a snake. Given the scales on his arm, he knew the man's faunus animal represented this. Roman was racist no point in hiding that. Plus he hated snakes so the annoyed glance he gave the faunus was all too predictable.

"Neo map please," Roman ordered. The woman nodded pulling out her scroll and projecting a map of the world onto the table Adam was sitting at. Gathering around it they waited for his thoughts. Adam was the only one to notice the two children sneaking off together. Making a quick motion at Sienna and Viper he was pleased when both rushed after them. Roman pointed to the dark dragon shaped continent in the corner of the map his hand shaking somewhat as he said, "For the last few months I've been working with Raven and Qrow piling the information we have on Salem. A few years ago Raven learned that Salem lives somewhere on that continent. It's also the origin point of the grimm."

Adam winced already seeing the issue. Getting there wasn't the issue, surviving was. Ruby would kill them if they rushed to save her only to lose their lives. Sun cursed drawing their attention to him as he said, "we're screwed, even if we do get past the grimm we have no way to get past Salem."

"Mercury is at a Military base a weak away, he's scheduled to leave tomorrow, Raven should be able to get a message to him to give Ruby," Roman said noticing the way Weiss' eyes lit up at the woman's name.

Sighing Adam channeled his aura into the black raven tattoo on his ankle and waited. Seconds later the swirling portal was opened and the woman was walking through. The scowl on her face showing them that she did not appreciate being summoned. Taking a few moments Adam filled her in on the plan. Her dark look faded as she took in their ideas. Finally, she nodded her eyes meeting his.

"Alright I can teleport back to the tribe then it's a few hours flight to the base," she said softly. Turning to her student she asked, "what's the message?"

Adam smirked. Reaching into the bag he'd brought he handed her a worn red covered Journal. Raven stilled the familiar sight causing her heart to stop. Tilting his head Adam said, "she didn't leave me any orders, besides to lead the White Fang. She didn't ask me to do anything. So for every day she was gone, I wrote her a letter. All of it is in there. Including the fact that we're coming for her."

"I'll make sure Mercury gets it. Is there anything else," she asked glancing around the room. She glanced at Loki for a moment before her eyes found Weiss. The heiress stared back at her without fear yet with a touch of doubt.

"Can we borrow Dakota," Adam asked. Raven nodded knowing that Dakota could be teleported to their location when he returned to camp tomorrow. Turning to Weiss she saw the flash of indecision in the girl's eyes.

"Sure, there's something you need to know. My scouts saw a horde of grimm heading in this direction. We predict they'll reach the city either tomorrow or the day after," Raven told them wincing when Adam growled. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he thanked her for the information. Turning back to Weiss Raven asked, "Are you coming with me, Weiss?"

Weiss glanced at Adam silently asking if he needed her to stay. Shaking his head he wasn't surprised when she sent him a small smile. Turning back to Raven, the woman nodded stepping around the table to face what would eventually be her mother in law. Loki followed her with his eyes but said nothing as she vanished along with the older woman. He was more interested in what this group would do in the face of the newest incoming threat.

(Ruby)

Crossing her arms she stared out at the spawning pools. Her silver eyes shining like hardened steel as she considered her options. Today was her birthday. A time she should be spending with her family. Not locked in a tower. Leaning forward she felt the solid balcony railing beneath her. She'd thought about throwing herself off it just after one of her nightmares last week. Only to then growl about how weak she'd been and break another mirror.

She was officially seventeen now. And she was alone. Sure Cinder and Emerald were great but being here she couldn't exactly pull them into hugs every second. Hearing a screech she didn't even flinch as a griffin soared past her. Rolling her eyes she watched as it flew past the towering pillars of crystal. She knew that if Salem released all her grimm at once the world might not survive. Given the fact, none of the kingdoms would be ready she knew it would fall. But did she really care? This world hadn't done anything to help itself. People were self-destructive as a society. Sometimes she just wanted to sit back and watch the world burn itself to ashes. Then she remembered that it was her world.

Tilting her head back she considered what she should do next. Tyrian would be back within the week. Her chance to avenge Cardin came with him. She was strong and he'd mocked the death of her friend. A man who would follow her into hell if she'd asked him to. The first person to believe in her after learning the truth. He'd been hers! Tyrian had stolen from her and she wanted to take something just as important from him. But what did he value? His life, sure she could take it but he wouldn't suffer. His body, she'd already tried to dismember him only for him to come back and laugh at her. He had to have a weakness. Part of her wanted to find it and rip it apart right in front of him until he was begging for mercy. But she was supposed to be the good guy in all this.

She wished she could ask Cardin for advice. Feeling the tears sting her eyes she frowned. She didn't have time to mourn Cardin not when his killer would be within reach soon. She would have Tyrian's head even if she had to rip it off with her bare hands. Maybe then the nightmares would end. She hoped they would.


	39. Chapter 39

**I don't own RWBY**

Roman was considering retirement. Seriously he was. This would be the second city he lived in to be under attack by grimm. At this moment he was ready to pack in his title as a thief and move to Atlas. Neo would kill him since she hated cold climates. As in stab him in the gut and leave him to die. Of course her fear of the cold wasn't something he could talk her out of so maybe moving to Menagerie would be better. It was warm and he could ignore the faunus so long as they did the same with him. Sighing he put down the scroll in his hands making sure not to disturb the argument currently going on. None of the upper class aristocrats were picking up. One of them had even disconnected their scroll. He wasn't a fool. Minstrel wasn't like Vale. The upper class didn't care if the lower class vanished. So learning that they had all packed up and left the second they heard about the approaching grimm wasn't surprising.

Watching Sun slam his fist onto the counter when Adam suggested running and abandoning the city, Roman rolled his eyes. What the kids didn't understand was that they weren't huntsmen anymore. Minstrels own huntsmen were dead and they couldn't ask Haven's remaining students to charge into a battle they couldn't win. He just didn't see why the grimm would suddenly come at the city. Closing his eyes Roman listened to the Blake stand up for her boyfriends point of view. What had changed in the last few months? What could have led to such a drastic change in grimm activity?

"Fuck," Roman said with a groan. Looking over at Neo he wanted to say something much worse. Picking his hat up off the counter he turned to the others saying, "The grimm are attracted to the relic."

Adam stared at him for a moment before narrowing his eyes. That made the situation much worse. The relic that Ruby had tasked them with protecting was the very thing causing all of this. If Minstrel fell then it would be their fault. While Blake launched into an interrogation on what exactly the relic was, Adam touched his forehead. Becoming a member of the white fang he'd chosen to fight for the people that needed him. He wasn't a hero, nor was he a huntsman.

"The upper class all evacuated, I suspect the military will put on a show of trying to protect the people before pulling out," Roman said giving a subtle nod to Neo. The woman smirked nodding. Roman sighed saying, "Neo will alert the other underworld bosses about the situation, I don't expect much help, but they will be here in about an hour."

"Criminals," Sun said his voice scathing. Blake glanced at him almost looking hurt but she could see the point he had. She knew he had reason to be suspicious but did he so easily forget that she was also one of those criminals. Loki frowned sensing the girl's discomfort. Eyes cutting to Roman he wondered what exactly the relic was.

"Sun," Blake whispered softly touching his shoulder. Sighing he stepped back ignoring Adam's glare. Glancing at the black haired girl Adam decided to let it go just this once. It was sometimes hard to remember that not everyone saw things the way he did. In his opinion life would be easier if they did. Turning to the others Blake asked, "what do we do?"

An hour to decide what to say. What to do. How to make sure that they all survived this fight. Nothing could change the army marching to their walls. Clenching his teeth Adam considered what they could do now. Sitting down at the bar he looked at the god sitting there. He could ask what to do but he hated asking for help. Sending a quick text to Sienna he ordered her to take the kids out for dinner. They didn't need to be in the center of an underworld meeting. An hour later the bar was full. The five crime bosses of Minstrels underground gathered in one place for the first time in years. As such Roman had gathered the group away from the others.

"I want Loki upstairs, Neo your with me, Kitty cat, and Monkey boy join the god, Adam you're up first," Roman ordered. Adam nodded while Blake took offense to her nickname. Sun actually snickered as he pulled his girlfriend up the stairs behind the god. Adam sighed as the arguing picked up when the smugglers were insulted by the fighting ring. Just his luck. Roman vanished into the back room.

Minstrel was broken into three sections the military, upper class, and the criminals. Each held power and influence. And every single one was more messed up than the one before. The underworld of Minstrel was broken into five parts. Smugglers run by Derek, a stubborn foolish man with more enemies than all of the white fang together. Spiders run by Little Miss Malachite, the mother of Juniors twin helpers back in Vale, best information brokers in the Kingdom. Fighting ring run by Kale, horrible twisted woman with more sass than even Raven. Dante the king of the black market, charming until people remembered he was a serial killer. Vince was in charge of drugs and human trafficking, he was a disarming man with a silver tongue. Half of them Adam wanted to kill but he'd worked with all of them before. The white fang had always had close ties to the criminal underworld.

Now all he had to worry about was telling them all what this meeting was about. Part of him wondered what Roman had on all of them to get them here but the more sane part told him to just let it go. Waiting for them to settle he was glad when they finally did. Fortunately, no one had died for it to happen.

"So why are we here," Dante asked his eyes going to Blake as the girl leaned against the balcony railing.

"A horde of grimm is heading for the city," Adam announced bluntly. That shut them up quick. He was so thankful that they were quiet. Smirking he said, "the upper class wrote us off in favor of saving their own asses."

"Of course they did," Kale said darkly the glint in her golden eyes promising pain. Black wings fell over her shoulders and he could see the individual feathers.

"What do you expect us to do about it then," Vince asked sarcasm hanging on his every letter. Standing the man couldn't resist waving his hands as he said, "we're criminals honey, not soldiers."

"I'm not asking you to fight-"

"The grimm attack, they get repelled, then business gets good," Vince said cutting him off.

"This time they won't stop attacking," Adam snarled his anger at being cut off showing on his face. Sapphire eyes blazed as he slammed his hand down onto the table saying, "the grimm are going to break through the walls. They are going to kill every one of you."

That silenced him. The drug dealer sneered his handsome face twisting into rage at the tone. Sitting down slowly his attention was caught by Roman as the man walked out of the cellar carrying a golden lamp. Adam froze his eyes widening at the thief's actions. Roman was done caring about secrecy. These people didn't care about saving lives they wanted to know what was in it for them. So he'd brought the shinny one of a kind lamp from the cellar. After all how better to convince them than show a literal magic object.

"This is attracting the grimm," Roman stated loudly. Every eye was on the lamp. Dante was the first to move. Snarling he bolted out of his seat his hands reaching for the thief's neck. The sound of shattering glass was heard in the room as Neo appeared between them shoving her folded umbrella under his chin and pushing him back.

"You brought that into my fucking city," the man screamed pushing against Neo. The woman didn't even flinch as she held him back. She could tell he wasn't even trying. Adam groaned feeling as if everything suddenly got worse. From the aimed guns and blades he knew it had.

"Actually it's been in the city for fifty years sealed in a secret vault under Haven academy," Roman corrected. A smirk stretched across his lips.

"What," Malachite asked confusion in her voice. Adam leaned back against the bar allowing Roman to take over. Dante backed off sitting back down before Neo lost her patience and killed him. The woman winked at him laying her weapon on her shoulders as she stood in front of her lover.

Taking a deep breath Roman told them about what Haven's battle was actually about. From information about the relic to who Salem was. Every single detail he could think of to explain that this world wasn't as cut and dry as they thought. Ozpin would kill them all to keep these secrets hidden and it felt good to get one over on the reincarnating man. Finally, he stopped talking sitting the lamp on the counter and waiting for their verdict.

Blake winced at finally learning everything that had actually been going on. Ruby had to deal with this while she left her alone. Nails biting into the railing she frowned her face twisting into a scowl before she pushed herself away and headed for the couches laying in the corner. Sitting down slowly she buried her face in her hands.

"I'm not asking you to fight, I'm just asking you to evacuate the civilians," Roman said calmly. Neo sighed as she watched him work. He was in his element again and as much as he claimed to hate his job she knew this was what he lived for. The danger and intrigue that caused his blood to heat up.

"Alright," Malachite agreed standing she'd heard a lot about Roman from her girls. The man might be a total jerk but he honored his deals. Smiling slightly she said, "Also Roman dear, I would like to cash in my payment for helping now rather than later. I want to know about the girl you've thrown your weight behind."

This drew Loki's attention. Looking down he saw Roman shift uncomfortably and look back at Adam. The two have a silent conversation. He wanted to know more about Ruby. Seeing as she was the reason he was brought to this world in the first place.

"Her name is Ruby Rose Branwen," Roman said finally. It was her last name that caused Derek to choke on his drink and Kale to tap her fingers against the table. Branwen was an old name that carried a lot of weight with the criminal underground. Seeing their reactions he said, "she's amazing. Brilliant, strong, clever and one of the best people I've ever met. But she's also merciless. At Haven, she almost tore Tyrian Callows into pieces."

"And you trust her, this merciless little girl," Kale asked her eyes drifting to Adam who'd gone stiff at the mention of Haven. Tapping her finger against the table the woman noticed the water in her glass ripple. Narrowing her eyes she frowned. The earth was shaking. Eyes widening she looked toward the window as Alarms began to sound around the city.


	40. Chapter 40

**I don't own RWBY**

Viper and Sienna had taken them out for ice cream. Something that he loved. Still as the girl who still hadn't said a word to him broke away from the group he couldn't help but frown. Jay followed the girl curious at having a child around who was his own age. He knew Viper and Sienna had trailed after him most likely due to Adam's order to keep them safe. Feeling his hair shift he glanced up at the still tiny cat perched on his shoulder. Belle had a habit of hiding in his hair, while a Schnee manor she'd taken to prowling after Whitley. Which really freaked the older boy out. Frowning he wondered if the cat would get any bigger seeing as it wasn't even a foot tall yet.

Seeing the girl start climbing up to the roof of the bar he shrugged and followed. By the time he got up there she was sitting on the edge her knees pressed against her chest as she watched the crowd bellow. He didn't even try to silence his steps as he got closer to her. Hearing him she glanced up her sad brown eyes meeting his.

"What do you want," she asked softly barely loud enough for him to hear. Ears twitching he considered his answer before shrugging and sitting down beside her.

"Nothing," he said as Belle left his shoulder to rub against her. Staring at the cat she hesitated not quite knowing how to respond. His green eyes watched her closely as she finally laid her hand on the black cats back. A soft smile crossed her lips and he felt proud at having caused it. Offering her his hand he said, "I'm Jay."

"Eliza," she said marveling at the cat's soft fur. Smiling he leaned back relaxing slightly.

Smiling Eliza wondered if her mom would let her get a cat once she came back. If she came back. Smile fading she shivered at the memory of the man who took her mother. The cold eyes that made him look like a monster. Her mom was alone with that man and she might not come back. Whimpering at the thought her hand stilled in the cats coat. Her mom might even be dead.

Jay tensed the scent of tears filling the air. Looking at her he felt his ears flatten on his head as she covered her mouth to hide a sob. Not knowing what to do he stared at her. What was he supposed to do? Reaching out slowly he touched her shoulder causing her to jolt and stare at him. Trying to emulate Ruby he gently grabbed her shoulders.

"It's okay," he said firmly. She stilled her eyes boring into his. Seeing that he had her attention he tried to smile saying, "what ever you're afraid of, I'll protect you from it."

Eliza didn't know what caused her to hug him. She'd never touched anyone other than her mother for longer than a few moment. Yet here she was crying into his shirt as his cat rubbed against her. She wanted to go home to her cabin with her mom. Back where it was safe and warm. Whimpering she tried not to think about the homemade cookies or nights by the fire place. Her mom was gone there was nothing she could do to bring her back.

Jay let her cry as he rubbed her back. His mom would have offered her protection too. He didn't quite know what he could do to keep her safe seeing as he was just starting his training. Viper almost cooed at the adorable expression on the boy's face.

Frowning he glanced at the large wall protecting the exposed side of the city as the ground shook. Pushing her away gently he stood his eyes narrowing. Was it an earthquake?

Eliza noticed the change immediately. Wiping away her tears she pushed herself off the ground following his gaze. There was something black covering the sky. Eyes widening she felt horror and terror war for control as the black dots became a swarm. Hundreds of grimm covered the sky blocking out the sun. Stumbling as another tremor wracked the earth she grabbed his arm. Jay felt shock unable to move he watched as a large crack appeared in the wall. Minstrel airships filled the sky above the city trying to block the tide of grimm.

Grimacing as he watched a ship being torn apart, Jay cursed. Belle hissed her fur standing on end. Claws coming out she watched the incoming horde her instincts screaming at her to take her kitten and leave. Debris fell to the city sending people screaming as the military tried to stem the tide. Ears twitching he didn't dare look away as the wall shattered sending shards of iron and concrete into the city. With a roar the large lizard like grimm led the charge.

Shaking the two children felt the world shake again as small grimm rushed forward. Jay bit his lip the pain reminding him where he was. Narrowing his green eyes he reached down sweeping Belle off the floor and passing her into Eliza's arms. The cat didn't even react to the rough treatment. White filled his vision and he reacted on instinct. Wrapping his arms around Eliza he leaped to the side as the grimm's claws dug into the roof where they'd been standing.

Heart pounding he tightened his grip on the girl. It looked almost human. Long claws extended from it hands scratching the roof. Soulless red eyes stared back at him as it moved closer. The thin body jerking as it did so. Setting Eliza on her feet he pushed her behind his nails extending.

Screeching the grimm launched itself forward. Eliza screamed her grip on the cat tightening. Jay growled sounding feral his body never moving to dodge as a long chain wrapped around the grimm. Following it he was relived to see Sienna holding the beast back. Feline eyes narrowed in rage she held her chain with two hands.

Two thin daggers buried themselves into the grimm's neck dissolving it to dust. Viper wasn't smirking. Cold blue eyes stared at the spot where the beast had vanished. Walking forward he picked up his daggers. How could this many grimm reach the city without anyone noticing?

"Sienna, what the hell do we do," he asked not allowing his voice to shake. She coiled her chain around her arm her eyes on the two children.

"Our job is to protect the kids," she said. Viper laughed his hands twitching allowing two long thin daggers to fall into his hands. Eliza didn't even think of using her semblance as Jay faced the sky once again. Following his gaze, Sienna groaned seeing the aerial grimm heading toward them. Her chain hit the floor as she jumped back avoiding the long claws of another humanoid grimm. Viper moved his body blurring out of sight.

Running both his blades though the beasts chest he frowned. His semblance didn't work on grimm. Removing his blades he cut his eyes to Jay. Sienna was right their job was to protect the kids. Planting himself in front of the two he waited. A black ribbon wrapped around a griffins neck as Blake launched herself into the air. Slicing off it's wings she flipped to land on the roof. The grimm screeched as it fell landing right in Adam's path. Cutting off the grimm's head he glanced up at the roof.

"Sienna get the kids to the airship," he ordered as the other rushed out of the bar. Nodding the woman grabbed Jay's hand while the boy grabbed Eliza's. Leaving them to fight she didn't see Loki's calculating gaze.

Adam felt relief once the children were out of sight. Hearing a gunshot he watched Roman snipe a grimm from the sky before tossing the rifle over his shoulder and slamming his cane into another's head. Blake landed beside Sun her clever ripping apart the ursa he'd pushed away with his staff. Viper had turned to supporting Neo as the woman cut a path of destruction in her wake. At this rate the city would crumble. Shooting another beowolf with Blush he took a step back. It was a never ending barrage. In the back of his mind he wondered just where their extra day went.

Loki rushed forward cutting apart the humanoid grimm standing between him and the large scorpion like creature. He idly noted that they turned to smoke and their strange magic. His long blades were a burr in his hands as he weaved his way forward. Kicking off another creature he smirked his battle armor appearing over his body as he landed on the beasts head. Seeing a crack in its armor he drove his dagger down into it causing the creature to screech in pain.

Roman cursed watching yet another house collapse. People were dying around him and he was helpless to stop it. Still, he fought the flares from his cane leaving craters in the ground. Neo danced across the alley ways shattering and reappearing at a moments notice.

Jay panted his legs aching as Sienna led them though the panicked streets toward the airship. He could smell the blood that covered the streets. Never letting go of Eliza's hand he tried not to think about how many people were dying. Fear clouded his mind but even he could see that they might not make it out.

Hearing a roar he screamed the first sound to leave his lips since they began running. The ground shook before rupturing allowing the subterranean mantas like grimm to launch itself from bellow. Falling to the ground he winced pulling Eliza against him as he lost sight of Sienna. Long jagged pincers tore apart the earth. Seeing the claw coming for them he reacted. He could hear Belle hissing but didn't care as he covered Eliza and his cat.

Sienna kicked off a wall her chain wrapping around the claw as she flew forward. The appendage jerked to the side missing the kids and burying itself into the ground. Blazing amber eyes glared up at the grimm for daring to try touching her cub. Chain falling to the ground as it unraveled, she rushed forward running up the claw before lashing out. The bladed tip of her chain stabbed into its eye forcing it to stumble back.

Pulling her arm back she tugged herself forward. Landing on its head she unclipped the blade from the chain leaping back as half it's face exploded. Jay stared at his protector for a second before pulling Eliza to her feet and running for cover as the beast thrashed. Chain wrapping around a metal pipe Sienna tugged sending the jagged metal flying forward like a spear.

The metal dug into the grimm's chest. It's long legs creating furrows in the ground as it stumbled back. Taking a second to look around she was relived to see the children huddled behind as wall. At the moment she looked away the grimm lashed out the jagged claw aiming at her.

Pulling her chain taunt she tried to block skidding back from the force. Back hitting the wall of a house she cried out feeling her aura struggle as she was pressed from two sides. The sharp claws of the grimm won. Chain shattering she screamed her aura breaking as the claw dug into her shoulder. The broken chain hung off her arm as she clenched her jaw in pain.

Jay couldn't move his teacher's blood leaking to the ground. His nails lengthened digging into the dirt when the grimm pulled it's claw back. Sienna crumbled her knees giving out. Pressing a hand to her wound she tried to stop the bleeding. She was going to die. There was no other way this would end, still she dropped her hand pressing her palm to the ground as she pushed herself up.

She should have died that day in the throne room. Remembering those challenging silver eyes she stood. Defiant amber eyes narrowed as she prepared herself. She made an oath and the only thing Ruby asked her to do was protect Jay. She would not dishonor herself by running away. Hateful red eyes glared at her as the grimm lashed out it's claw aiming to take off her head. Leaping to the side she barely dodged. Shards of rock cutting her skin as she was sent rolling across the ground.

Jay couldn't breathe. His legs wouldn't move. She was going to die right in front of him and he couldn't do anything. Her gentle hidden smile flashed through his mind as he remembered her fixing his coat or watching him eat ice cream. Tears fell from his eyes when she stood once again. She was buying time for them to escape. He was so weak.

Feeling Eliza shake beside him he stood. Blood dripped from his hands as he felt the world around him stop moving. Aura flashing he screamed. Raging at the world and his own weakness he glared at the grimm. He wanted to protect her. Just like she had for him. Blood and water rose around them forming jagged spikes before burying themselves in its body. Eyes going dark Jay stumbled collapsing back down to the ground.

Stumbling into a run Sienna rushed to his side her steps becoming slow and sloppy. Hearing a crash behind her she glanced over her shoulder. The grimm was pushing itself up. With half a face missing and jagged spikes along its body it looked no less horrifying. Screeching it lunged toward the children. Sienna screamed her voice being louder than Eliza's. Terrified the ten year old covered Jay's body with her own as the cat firmly placed itself in front of them.

Launching herself at the three Sienna draped her body over theirs. Pain split apart her back as her blood-curdling scream filled the air.


	41. Chapter 41

**I do not own RWBY**

The white fang had been her whole life. Her reason for everything that she was. Now she'd abandoned it. Left everything behind. She was a fighter growing up on the streets of Vacuo. And eventually making her way to Minstrel after stowing away on a ship. Joining the white fang and then rising through the ranks had given her the courage and power to fight for who she was. She would no longer hide. Eventually she became the leader pushing for a more violent solution. Then Adam had walked into her throne room with a human. Everything had changed. She still didn't know if it was for the better. Adam would have killed her without hesitation. He was stronger.

So when Ruby walked into her throne room as if she owned the place she'd thought it was a blessing. She might not be able to beat Adam but she thought she could beat the woman he loved. And they did love each other. More than either of them knew. She'd seen it when he'd watched her enter the room. The adoration in his eyes. So she'd wanted to take it away from him, just like he was taking her position. But then she'd lost. Easily too. The girl had beaten her for the promise of cookies. It'd been more insulting than anything she'd ever experienced.

 _Cast aside all that you are and fight for me_. She hadn't said the words but they were what Ruby meant. She'd made a deal and lost. Not knowing what to think of her new master she'd watched and waited. Waited for that moment when the girl would prove to be the same as all the other humans who looked down on the faunus. But that hadn't happened. Ruby had grown on her, not that she would ever admit it. Jumping into a pit of lava would be more preferable than telling her. The girl was a fool. A kind fool but a fool none the less. Power and strength meant almost nothing to the girl. Ruby hadn't taken a side in the war between Salem and Ozpin. She'd created her own side. Gathering criminals and warriors who could fight not just for her but for themselves too. She plotted while she took showers. Let herself be hurt so others wouldn't be. Sienna hated that about her. How was she supposed to keep the girl safe? When Ruby jumped head first into danger. Adopted a faunus child off the streets just because she could. Something that most humans wouldn't do. And though it all she'd gained Sienna's respect. Slowly. She'd gained it slowly. There was no instant loyalty that came about through the power of friendship.

The only human she would die for was a million miles away held captive by a grimm queen. All because Sienna had failed to keep her safe. She should have fought harder. But she'd run instead. Choosing to back down because she was a wanted criminal. It shouldn't have mattered. They'd failed their leader. Ruby had been taken. Nothing could have changed that.

To make up for her failure she'd tried to protect Jay. The boy who they both loved. She'd trained him to fight smarter. To blend into a crowd and escape notice. And through it all, she'd seen a side of Adam she'd never seen. He'd been soft and kind to the kids. Tried to make up for everything he'd done. Even gave up the white fang. For his people, he'd given all he had.

The moment the peincer came down she'd thought about it all. The pain, hate, rage. Good and bad times. Her mistakes and regrets. Everything had come rushing back but it hadn't mattered because she'd done it. Completing her mission and protecting Jay was more important than her life. So seeing him safe was all she wanted in the world. Except she was still alive. Still breathing despite the best efforts of the beast behind her.

Blood dripped onto the ground the tip of the pincer buried in her back. Just barely scrapping against her spine. She'd been ready to die. Her life didn't mean a thing to her anymore she wondered what her master would say about that. How angry would the little red reaper be? Would she rampage through the streets? Coughing she whimpered her eyes closing in pain as she lost consciousness. The last thing she felt was the arm holding her up.

Adam wasn't angry. Not he was way past that. Rage swirling in his chest and setting his blood aflame. Blue eyes narrowed with murderous intent as he blocked the pincer with his sword. Which was insanely easy to do in his enraged state. He'd almost been too late. Again. He'd almost lost another of his people. Activating his semblance he sent the mantis flying back several feet. Murderous thoughts spun through his head ranging from decapitating the thing to pulling off its legs and beating it to death with them. Either way would kill it and satisfy his rage. Or perhaps he should just kill all the grimm in the area.

Barely waiting to see where it landed he started to gently lower her to the ground. Dropping his sword to the ground. He blindly tore the clothing from her back so he could see the wound. Blood flowed from the torn skin. Cursing he ignored the two children in favor of looking around wildly for something to stop the bleeding. Finding nothing he reached for the sash attached to his pants. Tearing off it off he wrapped it around her body tightly. He just hopped it had missed her spine. He couldn't stand seeing blood on her skin. Part of his mind found it ironic seeing as how he'd tried to kill her. It was strange how much he'd changed in the last few months. Without Ruby, he would have murdered Sienna, hunted down Blake, and most likely gotten himself killed. If the guilt hadn't killed him first that is. She'd been his friend for years and even thinking about killing her had torn him apart. If he'd actually gone through with it he might not have survived.

Laying her beside the children he noticed that neither one had any injuries. The relief he felt knowing they were okay almost curbed his rage. He owed her so much for that. For saving them. So much that he didn't even know how to repay her. Saving her life was nothing compared to the debt she'd incurred by saving Jay. The boy was his son in all but blood. To lose him would ruin everything.

Looking down at his hands. He felt sick at the amount of blood covering them. As if he'd did this to her. Regret filled his mind. He should have sent someone with her. She shouldn't have had to fight alone. Hand shaking he looked into Eliza's tear filled brown eyes. And she'd almost died in front of the kids too, wonderful. Let's just traumatize the kids that will be great for his day, Ruby was going to punch him when he told her about this. Or laugh. Shaking himself from his thoughts he paid attention to the kids. Picking up his sword he tried to smile at the child.

"Will you watch them for me," he asked softly giving away none of his anger. Which at this point was boiling over. Along with shame and regret.

When she gave a shaky nod he stood. Making a mental note to bring the kid ice cream later. The small cat watching him closely as he turned away from them. Why couldn't the grimm have gone for the devil cat? Seriously. He wasn't allowed to kill the cat but they were. Instead, it goes for the kids. Putting it down to evil sensing evil he returned his attention to the monster.

The mantis was rising again. It's torn and tattered body pushing up from the ground like a never ending dark cloud. Unsheathing his sword he flared red. Instead of absorbing the hits he pushed his own aura into his blade. The semblance turning him into a glowing beacon. Waiting until the grimm launched itself at him he narrowed his eyes. The grimm roared rushing forward. Moonslice turned it to dust, the remainder floating away into the wind. Lowering his sword Adam didn't feel any better having killed the thing. Sheathing his sword he turned to them.

He should have been faster. Stronger. Anything to keep this from happening in the first place. This was his fault. Ruby would never forgive him if something happened to her child. And he would have never forgiven himself. Bending to pick up Sienna he paused the sound of footsteps reached his ears. Tensing his hand went to his sheathed sword as he moved in front of the two kids. He was not going to allow anything to happen to them again and he doubted any of the running civilians would stop to say hi on their way to safety.

Loki stepped from behind a patch of rubble his eyes running over the four of them. Raising an eyebrow the god seemed stopped on Sienna. The sash doing nothing to stop the blood flowing from her back. She was going to die soon. It was a fact. Both men knew it. Without getting her to Jaune, Adam doubted they would be able to save her.

Adam wondered how long the man had been there. If the god had decided not to interfere. If that was the case then he would learn how to kill gods. Pushing away his thoughts at the memory of Roman saying that the god healed Neo, he straightened.

"God, can you do anything about this," Adam asked glaring at the black haired man who'd followed him. The man seemed to consider it.

"If I do what will you do for me," Loki asked amusement in his eyes. Adam resisted the urge to punch him in the face.

"You made a deal with Ruby, protecting her people is part of that deal," Adam said. The man tensed his green eyes glancing down at Sienna. Sighing he kneeled beside the woman careful not to get blood on his clothing. Holding out his hand he pushed his magic into the woman. Sienna groaned at the sensation. Her wound closing slowly.

Frowning as he felt his already low reserves deplete even more Loki felt sweat drip down his face. Adam's eyes widened as the wound closed. He hadn't actually expected the man to help. It was possible he was just jaded or maybe the few moments the god spent with Ruby actually had an impact on him. As Sienna stopped glowing, Adam leaned down and pulled her up into his arms.

"I don't suppose you would carry the kids," Adam asked. Loki rolled his eyes.

(Oscar)

He was standing at the edge of a cliff. A tall castle spire rising above him like a fairy tale come to life. That was how he knew it was a dream. Not the clouds that faded to gold or the clanging of gears he could hear. But she castle he'd only seen in Ozpin's memories. Or rather their memories. Looking down at the ground he couldn't help but wonder what it was like on the outside. Ozpin had locked him inside his own mind after Haven. He hated being stuck here almost as much as he hated not being able to change his fate. Knowing that he was caged like an animal while Ozpin used his body to walk around and talk. Oscar wondered what would happen if he threw himself over the cliff.

It wouldn't be long now until he ceased to exist. Nothing he could do would change that. Well, he could pull the plug on them both but he was still hoping that he wouldn't have to do that. Killing himself just to kill good old Oz didn't seem fair. Then again life wasn't fair.


	42. Chapter 42

I do not own RWBY

What made a villain? The blood that soaked the ground behind them or the path that led to where they stood. Was it a choice to become a monster when it was the only way to survive? Everything done in a person life leads them closer to their fate. So when picking up a weapon for the first time is it a conscious thought that life might be taken with it? Having the claws of a beast and tearing out throats when cornered couldn't be much different than an animal trying to survive. When did a person cross the line between human and monster? When did a survivor become a villain?

Salem frowned looking out the window as the airship landed she held back a sigh. She was so tired of fighting. So tired of living that it almost hurt. The gods had cursed her to live but after so long she no longer wanted to even breathe. She'd killed her children. Killed Ozma over and over again when all she wanted at the start was to have him back. Now she was fighting a war against him again. And these children of his. Pawns and puppets that would never hold all the cards. This war was bigger than the warriors that fought for either side. Knowing that no one could challenge her was annoying as well. After all this time all she wanted was a good fight again.

"Are longing looks a staple of immortals," Ruby asked reaching out her hand to press her palm against the glass. The bracelet on her wrist glinted in the light as her eyes hardened. She hated the accessory more than should be socially acceptable.

"Don't be a fool," Salem said sitting down. Shrugging Ruby rolled her eyes at the tone. Backing away from the window she glanced at the woman. Salem was hiding something. The tell was in the way she crossed her arms and looked down at the table.

"And here I was thinking we would have an actual conversation for once," She said dark amusement in her tone. This was the first time she'd wondered into Salem's throne room on a limb to find the woman staring longingly into the distance. The same way Ozpin did when he thought they weren't paying attention.

"Your done avoiding me then," the immortal asked watching the girl sit down in Tyrian's empty seat.

"For now," Ruby stated. She'd gotten bored when Cinder and Emerald locked her out of their room. It had either been to go back to her room and strategize about shutting down the grimm pools or talk to Salem. She did not want to be trapped alone with her thoughts again. It was sad that she'd rather talk to a being of destruction than deal with her issues.

Salem sighed in exhaustion. The girl was more childish than all of her pawns. After spending almost three months sulking she'd chosen to come here because of boredom. She'd hadn't met another silver eyed warrior after the first one. He'd been skilled enough to fight his way to her doorstep. It had been an interesting if annoying battle. She had to wonder if all of the others were as strange as this girl or if Ruby was simply insane. She could see a lot of Ozma in Ruby. The man he'd been before dying the first time. Strange how alike the descendants were to their ancestors.

"You remind me of Ozma," she said softly. She wished that everything they'd done hadn't driven them apart. He'd chosen to leave her, and she'd made him pay for that over the years. Ruby twitched at the words. Curiosity shinned in her eyes for a moment. The name hit a cord in her. It was like her instincts were telling her that she knew it. Seeing the expression Salem smirked saying, "When you get out of here, ask Jinn everything you want to know."

"When," Ruby asked.

"I have no delusions of keeping you here, but let me ask can you really say that Ozpin is the better master to serve," Salem asked, "after all the lies he's told can you honestly follow him without question?"

Ruby stared at her. It was nice that Salem acknowledged that she would get free. But having Ozpin be called her master sparked her anger. The lies he told almost got Pyrrha killed. The secrets he kept drove people away. Nothing that man could do would ever make up for the fury she felt the second she saw Pyrrha's comatose body. It had consumed her so much that when she met Oscar the first thought had been to kill him too.

"I serve no one," Ruby said the cold tone showing just how much fury she contained. standing she walked away. The only person she would ever serve was herself and her family.

(Weiss)

Looking around Yang's tent she shifted nervously. Her partner was due to arrive back in camp at any moment and she had no idea what to tell her. Panic was all she could feel as she sat down on the cot in the corner. What if Yang never forgave her for leaving? What if all of this was for nothing because she couldn't even stay by her partner's side?

Touching her light blue hair she wondered if any of it was worth it. Killing her father hadn't been what she thought it would be. Physically it had been easy. Just one motion. Emotionally she couldn't understand it. As a parent, he was supposed to love them and protect them instead they were pawns in the gam he'd been playing. So then why did she want him to love her? The foolish notion hadn't left her head since she'd killed him. No matter what she did or where she went all she thought about was why he didn't care about his own children. Folding her hands she looked toward the flaps of the tent.

Would Yang even accept her back after what she did? Aiden would call her a coward. Then he would force her to train until she couldn't move. Maybe that was what she needed right now instead of sitting here waiting. If she went and moved around then maybe it would clear her head. But she really didn't know if she could move around without making a run for it. The grip she had on her hands tightened as her nerves skyrocketed. Her own mind turning against her to conjure the worst possible outcome of her own choices. Was waiting here even a good Idea? Raven had all but tossed her into the tent before leaving so maybe it wasn't the best place to be.

Sighing she gave up on thinking and allowed herself to fall back onto the bed. It smelled like Yang. Curling into a ball she hugged the single pillow to her chest. She didn't cry because while she wanted too, it wouldn't change anything. Closing her eyes she focused on holding back her emotions. It wouldn't be a good idea to greet her lover with tears. But were they even still lovers?

The thought made her stop. Wincing she drew in on herself even more. Yang prized family above all. Love and loyalty were the most important things to her. Would Yang be able to be around someone who killed their own father? Was it wrong that she wished Aiden was here to help her? The assassin always knew what to do and he'd helped her when she needed it. He'd even stopped her from making a choice she would have regretted so was it selfish of her to want him here as a safety blanket? If he'd ever learned what she'd just thought of him as he would kill her.

Hearing footsteps she sat up quickly. Tossing the pillow away she pretended not to notice as it impacted the side of the tent and fell to the ground. Seeing Yang for the first time in so long was like breathing. Lilac eyes widened at the sight and the blonde could hardly breathe. Her bag dropped down to the ground with a dull thud that filled the silence as Weiss shifted nervously. The silence was killing her slowly. Every second that passed was one more that Yang could decide she didn't want her around.

Yang's mind was a battlefield. Part of her wanted to hug her and never let her go but the other was angry. The same anger that she'd clung to after her mother left. The urge to make sure Weiss was actually here and not just a figment of her imagination were so strong that she couldn't help but reach out. Realizing what she was doing, Yang grabbed her hand with her other hand.

"What are you doing here," she asked the harsh tone causing Weiss to wince.

"Yang I-"

"A letter Weiss, you left me with a letter," the blonde snapped the sound of her lover's voice breaking the dam that held her emotions back. The guilt she saw flash across the pale girl's face didn't help either. Growling Yang didn't realize her eyes had changed to red as she asked, "Why?"

"I had something I needed to do," Weiss said keeping the pain from showing on her face. Was this what Blake felt when Sun showed up? Still, she'd been expecting the anger. Seeing the rage spark in the blonde's eyes, Weiss knew she'd chosen the wrong thing to say.

"Guess I wasn't good enough for your high-class tea parties then," Yang scoffed. Weiss frowned her nails digging into her palm. She knew Yang wanted her to react in anger. But still, the words brought back images of Whitley's bruises and her father's blood spilling out onto the floor. The cheers of the faunus that had followed her when she fled.

"Is that really what you think I was doing," Weiss asked fighting back a wince when cold seeped into her voice. She didn't want this to dissolve into an argument.

"I wouldn't know seeing as how you left me," the blonde said hurt and anger battling for control in her mind. If she wasn't angry then she'd be crying and she didn't want to cry. She didn't want to beg for an explanation as to why Weiss left. She just wanted the other girl to feel what she felt afterward. As if the whole world was ending and she couldn't fight the pain. Narrowing her eyes she asked, "why did you even come back anyway? Daddy kick you out again?"

Weiss growled. The pain of everything that happened in Atlas becoming too much. She'd fought for her life and that of her family. Led a revolution to change the Atlassian military and council. And everything she'd done was being trampled on by her lover. The very person that kept her going through the anguish. Trying to hold back the pain she dug her nails into her palm until she drew blood. Why couldn't this be easy? She knew Yang was stubborn. Knew that the blonde had abandonment issues and she was trying not to lash out but every fiber of her being was shaking with anger. She wanted to lash out because being angry was so much easier than being hurt. If she did then she would be just like her father though. Standing Weiss tried to keep control.

"My father is dead Yang. I took my dagger and cut his throat letting him drown in his own blood because he hurt my brother," She said her voice dull. Yang stiffened seeing Weiss' blank blue eyes. Cutting off the blonde Weiss said, "Aiden nearly died. I sentenced the entire council to death. I fought assassins to come back to you because you were the only thing that kept me going. So no I did not go to high-class tea parties and sip champagne. I took over a fucking kingdom, and I left you behind because I didn't want to lose your arrogant ass!"

Shrugging past the blonde Weiss fled her words hanging between them like a shadow. Pushing out of the tent Weiss wiped away the furious tears from her eyes before charging toward the sparing ring.


	43. Chapter 43

I do not own RWBY. Sorry, this took so long I had writer's block for a bit.

Weiss was no stranger to being hurt both physically and mentally. Her whole life had been one giant heartbreak after another. Yesterday had just been a reminder of her poor decisions. In her mind, she knew Yang had no reason to trust her after she'd left. In her heart, she felt nothing but pain at the loss of her lover's trust. Still no matter how much she was hurting she wouldn't allow herself to slow down. Clipping her hair back into a bun she stood leaving behind the small tent Raven had given her in favor of going to the sparring ring, which was slowly becoming her favorite place. Fingering the hilt of the dagger on her waist she froze.

Yang blared gold as she fought. Stopping a few feet away, Weiss leaned against one of the tent poles. The brunet Yang was fighting was stronger. Weiss could tell from the control she had over her own movements. Made sense that Raven would have strong subjects. Weiss couldn't blame the woman either. Strength was something to be treasured especially since strong people typically picked sides.

Hearing footsteps Weiss' eyes flickered to the side as Raven stalked out of her tent. The black-haired woman came to a stop at the smaller woman's side. She'd never actually talked to the girl outside of meetings and watching her date Yang. Which neither of the girls would ever find out about. She could just imagine the anger on her daughters face at the spying. It was something she didn't want to make a reality.

"You're eyes have changed," Raven said. The light had dulled in the girl's eyes making her look twenty times older than she actually was. A wary smile spread across Weiss' face.

"That's what happens when a child is forced to kill their parent," she said her gaze never straying from Yang.

Raven nodded. Glancing at the sun she frowned. Adam would be expecting her to arrive soon. They would need Dakota for the rescue mission. She had no idea what Adam was planning however she did know that none of them would allow an heir to the tribe to stay cooped up like a caged lion. It was never fun for the one holding the leash when the lion got out. Returning her attention to the girl who could be her daughter in law, Raven smirked.

"Yang, switch with Weiss," she ordered causing both fighters to stop. The brunet glanced at her new opponent who shrugged. Stalking into the makeshift arena she passed her lover. The worry in Yang's eyes surprised her just a bit. Stopping she grabbed the blonde's arm gently.

"I want my rapier back for this," she said. This was a test. Raven was testing her and failure was not an option. That meant she wouldn't be holding back. Yang nodded slowly causing Weiss to release her. While Yang rushed to get her rapier Weiss took her place across from Vernal. Tilting her head back she allowed the other girl to study her.

"You don't look like much," Vernal admitted. Instead of being angry Weiss smirked the expression causing her to look almost animalistic. Anger flashed through Vernal's eyes at the expression. Changing her grip on her weapons slightly the brunet growled.

Weiss touched the hilt of her dagger. Hearing footsteps she glanced toward Yang. Holding up her hand she caught the hilt of her rapier. Spinning the weapon in her hand she sighed softly as the tension faded from her body. Running her hand over the silver metal of her weapon she sent her aura into the blade. Home. She felt like she was home.

Barely waiting for Raven to start the match, she made her move. A golden clockwork glyph appearing under her feet. Without hesitation, she rushed forward slipping into Vernal's space. Slamming her elbow into the girl's stomach she grinned. The brunet gasped as her back hit the dome of glyphs surrounding her. This girl was stronger than Yang.

Weiss knew she had to end it fast. Her aura wouldn't last long if she fought at full power. Spinning she blocked the wild swing Vernal sent at her chest. Raising a delicate eyebrow Weiss activated the fire dust. The flames engulfing her blade. As the brunet stumbled to the side Weiss kicked her in the stomach. When the girl growled her eyes narrowing, Weiss responded by stabbing the tip of her weapon into the ground. The chamber of her rapier landing on ice dust and causing a ring of frozen spikes to bloom from the earth. Feeling the drop on her aura she winced. Vernal laughed the sound sending shivers down Weiss' spine. Slashing through the ice, Vernal grinned.

Dakota sighed as his ears twitch. Watching her kick the heiress across the ring he knew she was having fun. Amusement flashed in his eyes. The sound of an airship reached his ears causing him to narrow his eyes. Pushing off the floating platform he landed in the center of the ring catching Vernal's wrist. The girl jolted to a stop her eyes meeting his.

"We have company," he announced before meeting his teacher's eyes. Tilting her head up the woman turned her attention to the sky. Nodding Raven motioned for the tribe to get ready. If they were an enemy then she would have to fight. Feeling Tai come to stand beside her she relaxed slightly.

Weiss pushed herself up, her eyes widening as she recognized the airship. Passing her rapier back to Yang, she moved toward it when it landed. Pushing past Raven who watched her with a raised eyebrow, Weiss smiled.

Adam stepped out first making sure that Raven was in the crowd. Seeing the bolt of white charging at him from the crowd he braced himself. Weiss crashed into him her arms wrapping around his shoulders. Hugging the girl back he patted her head gently.

"You okay," he asked softly. When she shook her head he frowned. In less than a day since being separated, she'd already run into trouble. Letting her go he motioned to the airship behind him asking, "tell me about it later?"

Nodding, Weiss waited as he helped Jay down. The boy was pale when she got a good look at him. Wincing at the blood covering his shirt she couldn't breathe for a moment it looked like they'd just came from a war zone. Holding out her arms she sighed when he hugged her tightly. Adam picked up Sienna gently as the others got out of the airship.

"Minstrel is gone," Roman said without hesitation. Tossing the lamp at Raven he couldn't help but laugh at the look of disbelief on her face.

"The entire city," she asked ignoring the murmurs of those around her. Holding the glowing lamp in her hands tightly she resisted the urge to throw it across the camp. Knowing that the discontent would only grow she hid her emotions. Narrowing her eyes she said, " Adam get your group to my tent. Tai, I want you to round up a group and put them on high defense. Yang, Weiss, Dakota, Vernal, Liam, my tent now."

Without waiting for them to respond she stalked into the tent. She didn't want to think about what losing Minstrel meant. For one of the kingdoms to fall meant everything could fall down, and then humanity would be on the brink of destruction. She blamed Ozpin. Throwing the lamp onto her chair she wanted to scream. They needed an army to take back Minstrel and unless the Atlas air fleet was going to show up, she doubted they would get one.

Adam laid Sienna down on the bed watching as Elisa and Jay curled up beside the woman. Pushing her hair from her face he sat down beside her making sure not to wake her. Watching the others settle around the map Raven pulled up. The only thing he wanted to do was get Ruby back and apologize now he had to tell her Jay's babysitter almost got killed.

"Are you okay," she asked as Loki watched her expression change from blank to concerned. Adam twitched as she pulled him off the bed and into a hug. He allowed it for only a moment before pulling away. Listening to the others panic he threaded his fingers together.

"What now?"

"Minstrels gone."

"The lamps going to attract grimm."

"We can't stay here."

"Where do we go then, I doubt Atlas wants us bringing grimm bait to their city."

"Enough," Adam snapped as he slammed his hand down onto the table. Letting the tent fall silent he took a deep breath. None of this was helping. Nothing was going to change if they stayed here and panicked. Tapping his finger on the map he looked down at the dragon-shaped continent. Ruby was there and without her, they were just going to fail. Pushing away from the table he walked over to the lamp, the glowing relic seemed to taunt him for a moment. Picking it up he turned saying, "Minstrel doesn't matter right now. We already know what we're going to do, so instead of panicking I say we go get our leader."


	44. Chapter 44

I do not own RWBY

Cora watched as Tyrian stepped out of the airship, the confidence that poured off him contrasting with the worry and fear she could feel. Following him slowly she tried to ignore the shot of terror she felt at seeing the towering castle. When the scorpion noticed the fear on her face he frowned as his tail wrapped around her waist. The possessive action would usually cause her to roll her eyes and try to ignore him, but right now it helped her keep grounded. Walking beside him she tried to keep her breathing steady, showing her fear this clearly was not a good idea.

Mercury's heavy footfalls behind her did nothing to help keep her calm either as she reached up to play with her pendant. The nervous habit drawing Tyrian's attention. Frowning the scorpion tightened the grip his tail had around her for a moment before smirking. Leading her into the castle he went straight for his queen's throne room. The moment they entered he could practically feel the fear pouring off of her. Seeing the small woman sitting in his seat he couldn't contain his growl. The sound sending shivers down Cora's spine. Dropping his tail from her waist Tyrian moved slightly forward.

"Get out of my seat," he said through grinding teeth. Tossing her hair over her shoulder Ruby smirked as she leaned back and put her feet on the table. Make me, her eyes screamed at him.

"Tyrian," Salem cooed gaining his attention. Bending into a bow the man tried to ignore the girl that was so obviously baiting him.

"My Queen, I bring you the Winter Maiden," he said keeping his eyes on the floor. Sensing Cora shiver beside him, the man brushed his tail across her ankles. Straightening the Maiden met the grimm queen's eyes.

"I See. What is your name child," Salem asked as Ruby frowned. Crossing her arms the reaper kept her eyes glued on the pair. There was something here she wasn't seeing. It was in the way the woman leaned closer to Tyrian and how when he stood he placed himself closer than necessary to the woman.

"Cora," she said flickering her eyes to the young girl who was apparently sitting in Tyrian's seat. Shifting closer to the man she felt relieved when he brushed his human hand against hers for an instant as he moved forward taking the attention off her. Ruby noticed. Tuning out the conversation she focused on what she'd seen.

Did Tyrian actually care about this woman? Catching Mercury's gaze as he moved to stand beside Cinder, she noticed the way he patted tilted his head toward her signaling that he wanted to speak to her later. Shifting her focus back to Tyrian she felt the urge to kill him rise in her veins. Fingering the hilt of her dagger she tried to set him on fire with her mind.

He shouldn't be alive, it didn't make sense for him to still be breathing when Cardin wasn't. Nothing would satisfy her until his blood was covering her hands. The nightmares wouldn't end until he did and this time she wouldn't stop by cutting off his arms. Meeting his golden eyes she tilted her head back daring him to come closer. When he didn't she sneered. Of all the times for him to gain self-preservation, it was now.

"Well I'm done," Ruby said. Swinging her legs off the table she didn't wait for Salem to dismiss her. Walking to the door she noted the way Tyrian pushed Cora behind him protectively. He did care about her. Knowing that caused her blood to boil. The man who killed Cardin had someone that he loved. The knowledge caused something wicked to grow in her heart. The woman was his weakness. Exiting the throne room she couldn't keep the smirk from appearing on her face.

When Cinder motioned for Mercury to follow, he did so without hesitation. Catching up to the small woman he pulled her into a hug that Ruby gladly returned. He'd been worried about her while he was away. There were so many things that could have gone wrong especially with how broken she'd been. Now he could see light in her eyes again. Pulling away he handed her Adam's journal.

"He's coming," she whispered.

Taking the journal slowly she wanted to cry. Adam was coming for her she wanted to be happy but the only thing she could think about was him dying. Seeing her breaking apart, Mercury wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her back to her room. Cardin died and if Adam died the same way then she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. Running her hands over the cover of the journal she sat down on her bed. Watching him close the door she wanted to do anything other than sitting here.

"What if he dies trying to save me," she asked causing Mercury's eyes to harden. Sitting down beside the girl he pulled her into another hug. Tightening her grip on the book she felt her eyes burn. The tears wouldn't come as she remembered Cardin's expression as he bled out on the floor. If she'd been stronger he'd be alive. If she'd been faster he wouldn't have painted the floor red.

"Adam's strong and he won't be alone," Mercury said softly. Pulling away from her he smirked saying, "You'll have me, Cinder, and Emerald too."

"Right," she said trying to pull herself together. The confident glow in his eyes helped her push back some of the panic but she still couldn't keep herself from thinking what if. Hearing the door open they looked up as Cinder and Emerald entered.

Standing Mercury pulled Emerald into a hug as Cinder patted his shoulder. Relaxing completely he pressed his lips against Emerald's forehead before hugging the black haired woman. Amber eyes warmed as Cinder smiled. It felt good to be near him again.

Ruby smiled as the three let down their guards around each other. Knowing that they would have her back gave her enough strength to look down at the book in her hands without wanting to cry. Opening it slowly she flipped to the latest entry.

 _Dear Ruby,_

 _I'm sitting in an Atlas high society bar watching Viper try to talk his way into an aristocrats bed. Which is by far the calmest thing I've done all day. Jacques Schnee died today. I know it should have felt good but the only thing I could think was that I didn't have a reason to stay with the White Fang anymore. When I agreed to change the world with you I thought you would be here to cheer me on, and I've realized something._

 _Being the leader of the White Fang doesn't make me happy. I think I knew it when I dragged you out of the Lion's Den that night, but fighting for my people doesn't make me feel anything other than duty. There's always going to be another battle that I need to fight in, and for once I just want to tell the fight to screw off. So I made a choice._

 _I left the White Fang. Gave it up completely, sighed the papers and everything. Sienna says it was the right thing to do, and that our people don't need a revolutionary anymore. That they have more than just me to fight for them. It was like having the weight of the world lifted off my shoulders. For the first time, I didn't have to worry about my next fight or how many of my people were stuck slaving away. The fight is over and we won. Weiss won't let anything happen to the faunus in the mines now that she has the power to help them. And yes I'm finally on good terms with the Snowflake._

 _Jay is fine, the runt's tough. I honestly have no idea how strong he'll become in the future. The lack of emotion he has sometimes worried me though. I would be lying if I said it didn't remind me of myself when I lost my parents. He sleeps curled up around that necklace you gave him so he'll be happy to see you. Sienna has taken to being his guardian. I think the world could burn and she wouldn't care unless he was in danger. It's cute according to Viper. Who by the way totally supported my decision to leave the White Fang. It's something he was waiting for apparently. He calls you Princess by the way. Your cat's alive too. The thing scratched me last night. I think it's taken to Jay with how much it follows him around._

 _On another note, I'm coming to get you. Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep my sanity together when the woman I love is thousands of miles away under enemy control? Yes, I've said it. Ruby, I love you. And I'm writing this half drunk so it counts. So don't you dare give up. I love you Ruby and nothing in this world is going to keep me from breaking down Salem's door to get to you. I'm finally the man who can put you first and I'll be damned if I don't prove it._

 _See you soon, Adam._

Dropping the book onto the bed Ruby couldn't breathe. Adam had admitted that he loved her and it made her want to scream for joy. The knowledge that Jay was fine took a lot of her mind. She could finally relax and stop worrying about the child. Now the only thing she had to do was finish her business here. Fingering her dagger Ruby smirked. Tyrian was here right within reach and she wasn't about to let him get away. Remembering the way he protectively stood in front of the Winter Maiden she knew she'd found his weakness. She'd hurt him the same way he hurt her.


	45. Chapter 45

I do not own RWBY (Sorry for the wait)

During her first life, she didn't have anyone who cared about her, not even her parents. In her second she had a man who loved her and friends who would die for her. As such she couldn't allow them to get hurt saving her. With how long it took this message to get to her, Adam was most likely on his way. Glancing around her empty room one last time she slipped the journal into the inside pocket of her jacket. It was time to leave, there was nothing left for her to do here. Pinning back her hair with the glass hairpin Cinder had given her, she turned and left the room.

Creeping down the hallway she headed for Tyrian's room. It was the only room she hadn't dared enter for the fear of burning it to the ground. She'd searched Watt's and Hazel's rooms earlier. Finding Hazel's collection of glass figurines had been surprising.

She could hear him talking to someone on the inside. Pausing she pressed her ear against the door her eyes narrowing when she heard Cora's voice. She still didn't understand how someone like Tyrian could care about anyone let alone someone like Cora. Still, if the woman was willingly working with Salem then she couldn't be allowed to live.

"That girl in the throne room-"

"Ruby Rose, she's the one who did this to me," Tyrian said. He cut her off as he walked to the window. He was relieved to be home but he hated that the girl was still here. He wanted her dead, her very presence set him on edge. Cora ran her eyes over his body a frown crossing her face at his exposed grimm arm. She knew he hated being crippled like this.

"She hates you," Cora said. Leaning back on his bed she watched him pace around. Playing with the pendant around her neck she never took her eyes from him. He was tense and angry. Despite that, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. At the moment he was the only one in this place she could count on not to do so.

"Feeling mutual," he said. The pout that formed on his face didn't surprise her in the least. She knew that if they continued talking about this then he would start whining.

"What now? I'm here at your Queens castle, so what now?" she asked to change the subject. She knew he was loyal to Salem but the look the grimm queen gave her almost caused her to faint. Like she was a walking corpse.

"What do you mean," he asked despite already knowing what she was talking about. He didn't want her to be in danger, but they both knew Salem was using them.

"I'm not a fool, your queen will kill me the second I've outlived my usefulness. So what now," she asked again. Her eyes meeting his as he leaned against the wall a frown on his face. He'd never questioned his mistress.

"I won't let her hurt you," he said. They both knew it was a false promise.

"What about when she orders you to kill me," she asked. The question caused him to freeze. In his mind, he could see his hands stained with her blood and for the first time, he hated himself. If his queen ordered him to kill her, he didn't know what he would do. There were only so many options available to them. Would he kill her?

"I-" he cut himself off. The understanding glow in her eyes was enough to make him wince slightly. Frowning slightly he said, "I can't answer that."

"I know," she said. A small smile appeared on her face as she tried to comfort him.

To Tyrian, the world felt heavy. She didn't blame him but he blamed himself. He should never have brought her here. She didn't deserve to die, her daughter didn't deserve to lose her mother. Rubbing his arm just above where the human skin ended he turned away from her. Cora hadn't flinched away from him in days, and now he knew why. She'd accepted her death. He felt like he was going to be sick. He had to get out of here.

"I'll go get something for you to eat," he said trying not to show his desperation to leave the show. He drew strength from the gentle nod she gave him. Stopping at the door he pointed to the door of the bathroom attached to his room saying, "why don't you get washed up, I'll be back soon."

"Alright," she whispered as he vanished out the door. Standing she moved toward the bathroom resisting the urge to flinch. He cared, she knew he did, but not enough to save her from the woman he served. Sighing she opened the door. The large bathtub along the far wall caught her attention.

It was useless to pretend her eyes didn't light up at the thought of taking a long relaxing bath. Unclipping her coat and turning on the water she met her own eyes in the mirror. The red pendant drew her attention and she felt her lips twitch. At least her daughter would be free of the curse of their family. Free and safe with Roman Torchwick. A criminal. She'd entrusted her daughter to a criminal, it was something she never thought she would do. But she had, and somehow that made it a little easier to breathe knowing that he would keep the most important person in her life safe. She was okay with dying, that did not, however, mean she would go down without a fight.

(Adam)

"How in the hell did you piss off a fucking Wyvern," Russel snapped. The sarcastic response from Roman didn't reach Adam's ears as he leaned out the door of the airship. His handpicked, not really, team was bickering like children. Eye twitching he heard Loki sigh. In the end, only Roman, Russel, Blake, Loki and Dakota had decided to come along. The others were staying behind to guard the relic.

Personally, he would have thrown the lamp into an active volcano but no, instead his team was getting chased by a flying lizard about the size of a small bus. Hearing Blake hiss, he glanced at the woman. her ears were flattened against her head as she leaned over Roman's shoulder trying to find a spot to land.

"There is literally no way we can make it to the landing platform with this thing on our ass," Roman shouted. The entire airship tilted to the right to avoid the sharpened stinger on the beast's tail.

They'd flown over an ocean. Made it through swarms of flying bee grimm. And they were going to fail? He was going to fail. He was so close. The castle was in sight, Ruby was so close. Clutching the hilt of his sword he wanted to scream at the world. Jay was counting on him to bring her home. No, he wasn't about to give up. Not when she was within his reach.

"Fly us straight into the castle then," he ordered. The gaping silence in the craft was in contrast with the enraged hisses and snarls behind them.

"W-"

"Do you trust me," he asked cutting off Roman's argument. The thief sneered as he tightened his grip on the controls. He didn't want to die here. Neo could talk again, Neo could have kids again, and they could finally think about having a family. He wanted to go back to her, but he also wanted his little leader back.

"I want everyone to hold onto something," he ordered. Forcing his hands to stop shaking he reached up to touch the hat Neo had given him years ago, before smirking. At least the overgrown gecko wouldn't be able to eat him if he was burning to death.

(Ruby)

Ruby knew that if she wanted to do this it had to be now before Tyrian returned. The running water of the bathtub drew her attention. Slipping into the room her eyes narrowed. She could see Cora standing at the mirror. This was her first good look at the other woman. The blue and white color scheme of her clothing reminded Ruby of Weiss. Was the woman from Atlas or had she just embraced being the winter maiden?

Touching the hilt of her dagger she stopped. If she walked out of here covered in blood then everyone would know something was wrong. She had to do this quickly and quietly. Taking away the woman Tyrian seemed to care for would be enough to both distract him and hurt him. It was a pity she wouldn't be able to see his face when he found out.

On a logical level, she knew that this wouldn't bring Cardin back, yet she wanted him to suffer for everything that he did. She wanted him to hurt and morn the same way that she did. Creeping into the room, Ruby held completely still. When the woman turned to test the water of the tub, she hardened her soul. This wasn't just about her revenge, Salem could not be allowed to open the winter vault. As Cora stood and pulled her long sleeve shirt over her head, Ruby lunged.

Feeling hands tighten in her hair Cora froze, her entire body tensing like a plucked string as a something shoved into her back sending her face straight into the water. Hardened sides of the tub bit into her body as she tried to struggle her half removed shirt keeping her arms tied behind her back. Dozens of curses ran through her mind as she tried to hold her breath. Closing her eyes tightly she prayed that Tyrian would come back to save her. She didn't want to die without seeing her daughter again.

She might have been fine with dying but not like this. She wanted her daughter, she wanted Tyrian, and she wanted to live. Eyes flashing with maiden power she felt something hard impact her head. Choking she felt her eyes sting as the water invaded her mouth.

Her whole body felt cold as Ruby held the woman's head under the water. A dry sense of pleasure filled her soul as she stared down at the struggling winter maiden. Salem could not be allowed to open the vault. She'd never killed anyone before, it was shocking how easy it was. This would make him hurt.

It didn't take long for Cora to go limp her body slumping over the rim of the tub. Stepping back Ruby pulled the woman out of the water. The thud that echoed as her body hit the ground when Ruby released her hair, didn't make her feel anything. Kneeling she pressed her fingers against the woman's neck. For a tense moment, she waited for a heartbeat, only to feel nothing. A sick feeling rose in her chest before she smothered it.

This was war, and she would not be blamed for ensuring their victory. Standing she walked from the room leaving the still body behind. Hearing footsteps she didn't bother to slow down as Tyrian walked past her carrying food. For a moment their eyes met and both stopped in their tracks. Sneering at the girl he gripped the tray in his hands tightly. His tail lashing back and forth caught her attention. Glaring at him she huffed before walking past him, she would try to ignore him entirely.

"What's wrong too scared to be snarky," he asked a wicked smirk stretching across his face. Ruby froze, it took every ounce of self-control she had not to snap at him. Turning slowly she couldn't keep herself from mocking him.

"Pity, if you care so much about that maiden you shouldn't have left her side," she said. He tensed his entire body coiling as he glared down at her. The words echoing through his mind for a moment before realization, horror, and desperation replaced his anger. Turning away from him she barely heard the tray bounce against the tiled floor before an explosion rocked the castle walls.

* * *

Alright, guys, we have two options, one I power through finishing this fic through stubbornness and pride or I start over completely. The first option would mean nothing much would change but the second would be me going back through and editing all of book one. A deep edit to correct all those misspelled words and other issues. I honestly want your advice on this since I've been rereading Shadowed and I kind of want to fix some of my mistakes. Death Gods boredom would be starting over again with the edited version along with some changes to it as well if I go with option 2 of course. Please let me know what you think.


	46. Chapter 46

Hi,

So, I've decided to rewrite Shadowed Rose. Thank you for everything and I hope you'll tune in to the rewrite. The first ten chapters will be out on the 14th. Let me know if there's anything specific you want to see happen or if you have any suggestions. I already know there's some stuff that I need to fix, like the spelling of the word faunus.


End file.
